Sequestrando A Dona Encrenca
by Sabrina Hoffmann
Summary: Edward Cullen, um homem que só quer dinheiro e não mede esforços para obtê-lo, e para isso decide sequestrar Isabella Swan, filha do banqueiro mais rico de Londres. Bella é uma patricinha mimada e arrogante, mas, no fundo, apenas quer ser amada e descobrir o motivo de ter alguns pesadelos a assombrando durante a madrugada. Ele a sequestrou, mas foi ela quem roubou seu coração.
1. Capítulo 01 — Sequestrada

**Sinopse:** Edward Cullen, um homem que só quer dinheiro e não mede esforços para obtê-lo, mesmo que para isso ele tenha que sequestrar Isabella Swan. Bella é filha única de Charlie Swan, o maior banqueiro de Londres, e seria o alvo preferido dele: rica, bonita, inteligente, que detesta e faz de tudo para que os seguranças de seu pai fiquem por perto. Era o protótipo ideal da garota que iria lhe render muito dinheiro. Bella vivia em festas, gastava todo o dinheiro que conseguia do pai com coisas fúteis, mas ela alegava ter seus motivos para tal ato e a maioria das pessoas a apoiavam, menos seu pai. Apesar de tudo que ela aprontava Charlie fazia todas as suas vontades, até que ele teve uma brilhante ideia, mas que no final não pareceu tão brilhante assim. Ele a sequestrou, mas foi ela quem roubou seu coração.

**Capítulo 01 **—** Sequestrada**

**Lana Del Rey - Born To Die**

**Pov. Bella**

Eu tinha a vida que qualquer um pediu a Deus. Era rica, bonita, inteligente, estudava na melhor escola de Londres, meus pais me amavam, quer dizer, meu pai e minha madrasta, porque minha mãe havia morrido quanto eu tinha apenas dois anos. Não que eu não a amasse também, mas eu gostava da Victoria, era ela legal e além de tudo ainda fazia meu pai feliz.

Minha mãe biológica, Renée, havia morrido por causa de um linfoma. No início meu pai ficou muito abalado, mas continuou firme por minha causa. Afinal a vida tinha que continuar, mesmo sem ela.

Não me lembro de muita coisa sobre Renée, mas posso afirmar com toda certeza que não existe mãe melhor que ela. Sinto muita falta dela, porém continuo vivendo minha vida e sendo a melhor pessoa que posso por ela e Charlie. Eles me deram tanto amor e carinho durante todos esses anos que seria injusto se não retribuísse todo esse amor.

Eu só tinha um pequeno lapso na minha memória. Depois que minha mãe morreu, não conseguia me lembrava de todos os meses durantes as minhas férias. Era como se tivesse acontecido algo muito ruim e minha mente estivesse escondendo o que eu tanto queria saber. Talvez tivesse algo muito pior do que eu imaginava, mas simplesmente não me lembrava.

Meu pai dizia que nada tinha acontecido de estranho nas férias, que nós tínhamos ido a alguma viagem. Ele até me mostrava as fotos quando eu perguntava. Estávamos sempre sorridentes: ele, Victoria e eu.

Talvez aquilo fosse coisa da minha cabeça e com o tempo eu lembraria, mas agora eu tinha algo muito mais importante com o que me preocupar. Tinha uma festa pra ir com Rosalie no dia seguinte, que por sorte seria na sexta-feira e como já era de costume iria me esbaldar. Dançaria até meus pés ficarem doendo, pegaria algum sortudo que estivesse por lá dando sopa e voltaria pra casa só no domingo. Se estivesse com muito bom humor, voltaria no sábado à noite.

Meu pai simplesmente não estava querendo mais aceitar minhas idas a essas festas e nem minhas compras. Tudo bem que às vezes eu exagerava, mas era só um pouquinho. O que seria dois mil a cada vez que eu ia ao shopping? Ele gastava isso e muito mais com a Victoria. Eu só queria direitos iguais! Se ela pode, eu também posso e nem adiantava discutir, porque eu sempre tinha argumentos. Nem sempre o convencia, mas eram argumentos como quaisquer outros.

**»»»»»» ****Flashback**** ««««««**

— Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que dinheiro não nasce em árvore, Bella? — Charlie perguntou irritado, enquanto me encarava com um olhar nada amigável.

— Foram só quatro mil num sapato, pai. E ele é modelo único, é óbvio que iria ser caro! – Disse ao meu favor e ele virou uma fera.

— Quatro mil em um sapato, Isabella Swan? — Opa, agora a situação não estava nada boa pra mim. Ele só me chamava de Isabella quando estava irritado e me chamava pelo nome e sobrenome quando eu iria me ferrar. – Isso não é desculpa. Quantas pessoas vivem com míseros trezentos dólares e você aqui que tem do bom e do melhor fica gastando o que não pode...

**»»»»»» ****Flashback****««««««**

O sermão durou pelo menos meia hora e minhas orelhas já estavam doendo de ter que ouvir aquela mesma história pela milésima vez.

Toda vez que eu ia ao shopping ou alguma festa sempre acabávamos discutindo, mas eu não ia ficar pensando nisso sendo que eu tinha que conversar com Rosalie, minha melhor amiga. Peguei meu iPhone e liguei pra ela.

— Bellinha, como você está? — Ela perguntou toda entusiasmada.

— Estou bem e você? — Respondi logo me deixando contagiar pela sua animação.

— Maravilhosamente bem. Ainda bem que você ligou, porque precisamos ir ao shopping para comprar novas roupas e sapatos. Não vou repetir de roupas nem se me pagarem. Vamos estar em todas as capas de revistas e jornais no sábado e não podemos pagar o maior mico de toda a história!

— Sim. Que tal se eu passar na sua casa daqui à uma hora pra gente fazer nossas compras? – Perguntei já com a chave do meu Volvo na mão.

— Claro. É o tempo que eu preciso pra me arrumar.

— Certo. Até daqui a pouco, Rose. Beijos.

— Até. Beijinhos.

Às vezes Rosalie parecia ser tão fútil, igual às patricinhas que eu detestava na escola, mas que fingiam serem minhas amigas. Na verdade, eu não gostava de nenhuma delas, eram todas interesseiras. Só conversavam comigo porque eu sou filha do banqueiro mais rico de Londres e nadava em dinheiro.

Se elas fossem minhas amigas estariam com o futuro nas revistas de fofocas garantido, porque pelo menos uma vez por semana aqueles paparazzi chatos estavam me seguindo.

É muito irritante ter alguém querendo uma foto nova do seu novo corte de cabelo, até da nova cor da sua unha. Sem contar que eles faltavam pouco se matar por um furo de notícia, isso quando não inventavam alguma coisa que fizesse meu próprio pai acreditar naquelas infâmias!

Bufei irritada e fui em direção à garagem pegar meu carro. Ele era quase meu porto seguro, sempre me levava para os lugares quando eu queria ficar sozinha, principalmente quando precisava de um ar puro para respirar sem cobranças de ninguém.

Dei partida no carro e fui em direção a uma pracinha, um pouco abandonada, que ficava no caminho da casa da Rose. Seria bom para espairecer enquanto a hora que havíamos combinado de nos encontrar não chegava.

De certo tempo pra cá eu vinha me sentindo sozinha, eu não sei como descrever isso, só sabia que era um sentimento que estava me oprimindo. Era esmagador a solidão que estava dentro de mim. Quem sabe aquilo fosse algo passageiro, porque eu sinceramente esperava que fosse isso mesmo. Não saberia lidar com isso em longo prazo.

Também tinha um pressentimento de que algo ruim iria acontecer naquela festa, mas não tinha nada a temer. A boate era protegida e monitorada pela melhor equipe de seguranças da cidade. Nada de mal poderia me acontecer, ainda mais que tenho quase cem por cento de certeza que meu pai contratou alguns seguranças para mim.

Talvez isso tudo fosse por falta de um homem, quer dizer de um homem que me fizesse sentir nas nuvens e amada – porque desejada eu já era –, mas faltava aquela pessoa que quando olhasse em seus olhos fizesse meu coração querer sair pela boca; que fizesse minhas pernas ficarem bambas quando se aproximasse de mim; que tivesse o beijo mais gostoso e viciante do mundo. Alguém que estivesse disposto a me amar mesmo com todos os meus defeitos.

Será que ele iria demorar pra aparecer na minha vida? Como será que ele seria? Alto ou baixo? Magro ou gordo? Corpo atlético ou alguém que nunca colocaria os pés em uma academia? Teria olhos verdes, azuis ou castanhos?

Eram tantas perguntas que apenas ficava mais confusa. Só rezava pra que ele não demorasse muito a aparecer, pois não há nada pior que ficar sozinha — para não dizer encalhada — e todas as pessoas a sua volta tem alguém para ficar esfregando na sua cara a cada cinco segundos.

Eu ficava com algum garoto de vez em quando, mas nunca era nada sério. Somente namorei uma vez. Ele era o Jacob Black.

Jacob é filho do melhor amigo do meu pai, Billy Black. Ele é o gerente do Alpha Bank London, que por sinal é o banco de Charlie.

Conhecia Jacob desde pequena, e com o passar do tempo fui notando suas características físicas. Moreno, alto, magro, tinha uma barriguinha sarada, os cabelos negros, olhos castanhos escuros e cabelos liso, no estilo moicano. Ele era considerado lindo pela maioria das mulheres, mas para mim ele não passava de mais uma cabeça de vento no meio de tantos outros que chegavam a ser mil vezes pior!

Suas conversas me davam sono; seus beijos me davam vontade de colar sua boca com super bonder. Ele era o verdadeiro babão na hora do beijo! Acho que até um bebê babaria menos que ele! E foram esses e mais tantos outros motivos que me fizeram terminar o nosso namoro de cinco meses.

Até hoje quando me pergunto como consegui namorar aquele traste durante os longos cinco meses, não sei qual é a resposta mais convincente. Seria por que ele é filho do Billy ou por que eu tinha medo de terminar o namoro e não arranjar ninguém? E se arranjasse ele poderia ser tão babão quanto Jacob...

Depois do trauma Jacob-babão não quis namorar mais ninguém. Estava muito bem sozinha e quando a saudade batia, eu ia pra balada e dava alguns beijos em algum interessado e problema estava resolvido.

Estava divagando sobre a minha vida quando me dei conta que estava atrasada vinte minutos pra encontrar com Rosalie. Entrei mais que depressa no Volvo e voei pra casa dela. Furei alguns sinais vermelhos, subi na calçada e quase atropelei uma senhora idosa.

Podem me chamar de louca, mas qual é a graça da vida sem uma pequena diversão? Eu não seria punida mesmo...

— Está atrasada meia hora, Bella. — Rose berrou assim que cheguei ao seu quarto.

— Desculpe. Acabei perdendo a hora.

— Tudo bem. — Ela sorriu maliciosamente. — Está de novo caso? — A curiosidade era evidente em sua voz.

— Errr, mais ou menos isso. — Concordei com ela, seria mais fácil mentir que falar o que tanto me incomodava. Sem contar que eu jamais falaria sobre aquilo com alguém, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse de confiança, como a Rose.

Tampouco ela entenderia se dissesse que estava pensando na vida numa praça quase abandonada num bairro pobre da cidade. Então, era melhor dizer que estava com alguém. Qual era o problema era mentir sobre alguém que sequer existia?

— Me conta tudo. — Exigiu.

— Estamos nos conhecendo. — Seria a minha velha desculpa. Ela sabia que quando eu dizia aquilo não iria pra frente.

— Hum. — Murmurou e o assunto do suposto ficante foi completamente esquecido.

Rose pegou sua bolsa e fomos para o shopping — nossa segunda casa — como ela costumava a dizer.

Eu poderia ter falado com o Tyler Crowley, meu estilista pessoal, mas estava a fim de bater pernas com a Rose. Sim, eu tenho um estilista pessoal. Não iria ficar usando as mesmas roupas para depois ser vítima de fofocas da mídia. Apesar de ele ser meu estilista, eu também usava roupas de outras pessoas e marcas, não era obrigada a usar somente as roupas criadas por ele!

O caminho até lá foi tranquilo. Conversamos e rimos muito. Ela era uma boa companhia, eu só não confiava nela pra contar meus segredos mais secretos. Na verdade, eu não confiava em _ninguém_ pra contar meus segredos.

Talvez algum dia eu falasse sobre eles com Mike, mas ele dizia que eu era um livro aberto e era uma das poucas pessoas que realmente sabiam o que passava dentro da minha cabeça.

— Olha aquele vestido preto da Gucci, Bella. Vai ficar lindo em você! — Rosalie me disse depois de me apontar o tal vestido. Ele era muito bonito. Era um tomara que caia com um lacinho no meio da cintura. Era a minha cara e seria meu!

Entramos na loja num rompante e logo apontei para vendedora o motivo do meu desespero. Ela mais do que depressa pegou o vestido e fui experimentar.

— E aí, o que acharam? — Perguntei dando uma voltinha.

— Ficou lindo, Bella. — Rose disse admirada.

– Ficou esplêndido, senhorita Swan. – A vendedora baixinha concordou. Afinal ela era paga pra isso: concordar com os mais ricos, seu salário dependia disso.

Dei um sorriso largo e voltei a vestir minha roupa. Agora só faltavam os sapatos. Procurei um Scarpin que combinasse com o vestido e não demorei a encontrar um que era perfeito.

No fim das compras voltei uns três mil dólares menos rica para casa. Nada que meu pai não pudesse lidar, afinal ele era dono de um dos maiores bancos do mundo.

Agora eu só tinha que esperar até o outro dia para ir a essa festa.

Assim que cheguei à minha casa fui recebida por um abraço do meu pai? Não! Com certeza ele ainda estaria no serviço, pois eram oito horas. Fui recebida por um Mike eufórico.

Mike era uma espécie de babá empregado, ou melhor, babá empregada. Mike era gay e assumia para o mundo todo que ele gostava era de homem.

Ele me conhecia tão bem que sabia que essas minhas compras eram somente pra aplacar a ausência que meu pai fazia na minha vida. Ultimamente ele andava tão distante, tão ocupado com o banco que simplesmente me ignorava. Às vezes, ignorava até a Victoria.

Eu sentia falta das nossas conversas animadas vendo algum filme ou vendo algum jogo na televisão. Eram pequenos detalhes que faziam toda a diferença no mundo, e Mike, de certa forma, achava que poderia compensar pela falha do meu pai.

"_Eu sou pago para te entreter e é isso que vou fazer."_ Ele respondia quando eu perguntava o porquê dele sempre ficar atrás de mim em cada lugar que eu ia. Pelo menos eu tinha alguém pra passar meu tempo...

E com o tempo que passava com Mike — que não era pouco —, ele foi ganhando minha confiança. Três meses depois que havíamos nos conhecidos nos tornamos amigos. Ele sabia das minhas manias, gostos, dos meus hábitos esquisitos, até na minha TPM ele aguentava sem reclamar.

Eu não sabia como seria minha vida sem ele nesses últimos anos. Talvez eu já tivesse desmoronado há muito tempo.

— O que é comprou dessa vez, Bellitcha? — Ele perguntou com sua voz fina me tomando a sacola das minhas mãos.

— Bellitcha? Que apelido horrível, Mike! — Resmunguei, detestava aquele apelido.

— Não é horrível! É lindo, como todas as coisas que eu invento. — Ele falou sério e me olhou mortalmente. Era melhor eu ficar calada e aceitar esse apelido irritante.

— Oh My God! Que vestido lindo, Bella. Vai ficar lindo. Você vai experimentar AGORA pra eu ver. — Bufei e fomos para o meu imenso quarto.

Seria pedir demais não ter que encontrar Mike no meio do caminho para poder dormir até que o mundo acabasse? É, acho que sim...

Primeiro tomei um banho e depois experimentei o vestido. Quando Mike viu fez um escândalo, o que fez Victoria aparecer no meu quarto reclamando do barulho. Dei um leve tapa no braço dele alertando-o que não havia gostado que minha madrasta tivesse brigado comigo por sua causa, mas era impossível ficar com raiva dele. Mike era uma piada.

Deitei na cama e ele ficou ao meu lado fazendo cafuné nos meus cabelos até eu conseguir dormir.

No começo tive sonhos normais. Eu brincando com meus pais quando era criança, mas depois aquelas imagens assombrosas começaram a rondar meus sonhos.

Estava brincando tranquilamente na praia, construía meu castelo de areia como qualquer outra garota de cinco anos até que um homem forte vestido com seu jaleco branco me pegava pelo braço e me colocava dentro de um carro. Meu pai assistia tudo com minha madrasta, que tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. No carro esse homem dizia coisas horríveis pra mim.

"Você acha que esse choro vai fazer seus pais te buscarem, sua pirralha? Pois saiba que não vão. Eles estão me pagando pra tirar você da vida deles." E uma risada maldosa explodia de sua boca.

"Não pode ser, eles me amam." Eu dizia baixinho tentando me convencer daquilo.

Encolhida na poltrona do carro eu chorava, já que não poderia fazer outra coisa.

"Se eles te amassem não te levavam pra um manicômio." A voz do homem já estava ficando colérica e o medo começou a me dominar. Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mas ele continuava a falar.

"Você nunca vai ser uma pessoa normal, você tem problemas mentais, querida. Sua mãe enlouqueceu porque não aguentava ver você falando com seus amigos imaginários." Aquilo foi um choque pra mim. Eu achava que minha mãe tinha morrido porque tinha tido câncer, não foi?

"Como?" Perguntei não querendo acreditar no que ele tinha falado.

Eu brincava com meus amigos imaginários. Eu não tinha outros com quem brincar, então eu criei alguns pra me fazerem companhia. Não tinha nada de errado nisso ou tinha?

"Cala boca, garota. Você já está me torrando o resto da paciência." Eu me calei diante das suas palavras, não queria que ele me batesse.

Ficamos dentro daquele carro preto em movimento durante vários minutos, não sei ao certo quanto tempo, mas era muito e minhas pernas estavam doendo de ficar encolhida.

Cadê meu pai que não vinha me tirar de perto desse homem monstruoso? O que será que ele estava fazendo agora? Será que ele realmente me odiava como tinha dito o homem da roupa branca?

Quando o carro parou num lugar totalmente desconhecido por mim o homem da roupa branca me puxou pelo braço e fomos andando até um lugar que parecia ser um hospital.

"Chegamos, pirralha. Diga olá para sua nova casa nas férias, porque a partir de agora você vai vir para cá. Passar algum tempo com os loucos."

Eu tentei correr, mas ele era mais forte e me segurou com as duas mãos me levando para um quarto.

"Esse é o seu novo quarto, você vai ter muito tempo pra brincar com seus amiguinhos agora." Falou com uma voz que me deu muito medo e fechou a porta.

O quarto era todo branco, não tinha nenhuma janela, somente uma cama velha e uma mesa com uma cadeira e uma cômoda. Era tão diferente do meu quarto – que era quase uma cópia fiel dos quartos das princesas dos filmes.

Naquela primeira noite eu senti falta da minha cama rosa, mas senti mais falta ainda do beijo de boa noite do meu pai.

Chorei um pouco naquela noite, parecia que ninguém se importava comigo, que eu estava sozinha no mundo. Uma criança de cinco anos sozinha no mundo! Depois de alguns minutos eu finalmente dormi.

Acordei com uma mulher me sacudindo e berrando no meu ouvido.

"Acorda logo, sua infeliz." Ainda estava com sono e me levantei muito rápido, o que fez com que eu caísse de volta na cama.

"Se você não quer colaborar, então vai ser do jeito mais difícil." Eu me encolhi diante das suas palavras e ela me pegou no colo já me dando vários tapas.

Ela tirou a minha roupa e me colocou debaixo do chuveiro o ligando logo em seguida. A água era fria, _muito_ fria. Eu tremia consideravelmente. Implorava para que ela desligasse o chuveiro, dizia que iria me comportar, mas isso só fazia com que ela risse mais do meu sofrimento.

Ela passava a bucha com muita força na minha pele e já estava começando a arder. Manchas vermelhas ficariam espalhadas pelo meu corpo branco.

Ela desligou o chuveiro e começou a ensaboar meu cabelo com o sabonete que tinha em suas mãos. Ela esfregava como se eu tivesse um monte de piolhos na cabeça, mas eu _não_ tinha piolhos!

Ela voltou a ligar o chuveiro e a água fria me fez gemer de dor.

"Cala boca senão vai ser pior pra você."

Fiz o que ela mandou. Não queria criar mais problemas.

Quando ela terminou de me dar banho me secou com uma toalha dura e me vestiu com uma roupa de hospital. Aquela roupa era feia e a calça ficou um pouco frouxa pra mim, mas continuei calada.

O café da manhã foi servido no _meu_ _quarto_. Era um café – que estava frio – e umas bolachas. Nada a mais, nada a menos. O café tinha um gosto muito amargo, nem parecia que colocaram açúcar e as bolachas eram muito duras. Aquele foi o pior café da manhã que eu provei em toda a minha vida.

Eu queria ir embora, queria meu pai e a Victoria para cuidar de mim e, não aquelas pessoas que não me conheciam e me maltratavam.

"Cadê meu pai?"

"_Seu_ pai?" Ela repetiu em forma de pergunta. Sua voz denotava o escárnio.

"É, meu papai."

"_Seu papai_ não te quer por perto. Você causa muitos problemas por causa desses seus amiguinhos imaginários e o faz passar vergonha."

"Vergonha?" Meu pai sentia vergonha de mim?

"Sim, só os loucos tem amigos que as outras pessoas não veem."

Então eu era louca só por que brincava com amigos que os outros não viam? Parece que sim. Ela saiu do quarto e me deixou sozinha.

Ninguém apareceu pra me visitar.

Na hora do almoço, a mesma mulher voltou com um prato de comida. Era uma sopa e também tinha o gosto muito ruim. Parecia que eram restos de verduras que amassaram e fizeram a sopa. Nem tinha macarrão e muito menos carne.

Comi sem vontade para não ficar com fome depois, porque tinha certeza que _ninguém_ iria me dar outra coisa pra comer.

Na parte da tarde, eu passei deitada naquela cama. Pensei em todos os momentos felizes que passei com meu pai e agora estava nesse lugar que eles diziam ser o manicômio.

Por quanto tempo mais eu teria que ficar aqui? Será que Charlie não me amava e tinha vergonha de mim como eles disseram? Será que minha mãe morreu por minha causa?

Eu já estava cansada de ficar ali sem fazer nada; não tinha nenhum brinquedo; não tinha televisão e muito menos um computador; não tinha um telefone pra eu ligar para meu papai. Eu estava sozinha e parecia que ninguém me ajudaria. Suspirei cansada e finalmente consegui dormir.

Não deve ter passado nem meia hora quando alguém entrou no quarto me acordando. Era o homem da roupa branca. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto que me dava medo. A porta estava aberta e eu corri pra fora dali, mas ele era rápido e me alcançou me puxando pelos cabelos.

"Dói." Eu disse chorando por causa do seu aperto em meu braço.

"_Dói_? Eu ainda nem comecei com seu tratamento!" Uma risada igual as das bruxas dos filmes ecoou por sua garganta e eu me debati tentando sair dos seus braços.

"Por favor, me deixa voltar pra casa." Pedi com os olhos lacrimejando.

"Seu pai me deu ordens expressas para não te deixar sair daqui." Ele disse sério e me levou para uma sala que tinha um monte de aparelhos desconhecidos.

Colocou-me deitada numa maca e logo a mulher apareceu com uma coisa branca na mão. Parecia ser uma jaqueta branca. Foi aí que eu vi que eles iriam colocar essa jaqueta em mim e gritei com toda a força que eu tinha por ajuda, mas nenhuma pessoa apareceu pra me socorrer. Aquele negócio apertava e quando eu percebi estava imóvel na cama. Meus braços e pernas estavam imobilizados e a única coisa que eu conseguia era respirar, mas mesmo assim eu ainda tinha um pouco de dificuldade.

O homem se afastou e quando voltou tinha uma coisa pontiaguda na mão, parecia ser aqueles negócios que os seguranças do meu pai tinham que dava choque.

Eu entrei em pânico, chorava, gritava, esperneava, mas nada surtia efeito.

Foi aí que eu senti o primeiro choque na minha perna e só não caí da cama.

Droga! Aquilo era só um pesadelo.

"É só uma pesadelo, Bella. Foi só mais um pesadelo." Eu repetia incansavelmente na minha cabeça.

Meu corpo estava suado, as roupas pregavam na minha pele e a única coisa que eu podia fazer agora era tomar um banho relaxante.

Fui para o banheiro e deixei a banheira enchendo. Peguei alguns sais naturais e derramei ali dentro. O cheiro que instalou no ar era propício para um sono agradável. Suspirei um pouco mais calma e entrei na banheira.

Esses pesadelos estavam ficando cada vez mais recorrentes. Há exatamente dois anos atrás eles começaram e só aumentavam à medida que o tempo passava. Pelo menos uma vez por semana eles faziam parte da minha rotina.

Afundei na banheira deixando que a água cobrisse todo o meu corpo. Fiquei o máximo que consegui debaixo da água, parecia aliviar um pouco a tensão que me rodeava, mas logo o ar ficou escasso e tive que voltar a superfície.

Eu queria que esses pesadelos parassem, não era nada agradável ter que passar por todas aquelas sensações ruins. Até tinha marcado um psicólogo para a próxima segunda-feira, talvez tivesse como tratar aquilo.

Fiquei um tempo apreciando o silêncio que estava na casa, não que ela fosse barulhenta durante o dia, mas tinha a movimentação dos empregados. Já agora, às quatro da manhã, todos estavam dormindo.

Sai da banheira e peguei minha toalha me secando logo em seguida. Vesti minha camisola e voltei pra minha cama. Sabia que não iria consegui dormir, mas eu não iria esperar o dia amanhecer em pé.

O tempo passou arrastado, acho que se eu tivesse estudando ou feito algo útil teria passado mais depressa.

Era inverno e eu não trocaria minha cama quentinha pelos livros, não quando minhas notas eram uma das melhores da turma e sabia a matéria de trás pra frente.

Depois de duas horas — o que pra mim pareceu uma eternidade — levantei para arrumar para ir ao colégio. Tomei outro banho – mas dessa vez no chuveiro – arrumei meus cadernos e livros na mochila, vesti o uniforme e calcei meu tênis preto all star favorito e desci para tomar meu café da manhã com meus pais.

Na minha casa, para não dizer mansão, tinha tudo o que queria no café da manhã. Pães de variados tipos, sucos, café, leite, frutas...

Era uma infinidade de coisas que até hoje ficava confusa sobre o que iria comer, no entanto, hoje, estava sem fome. Sempre quando tinha esses pesadelos meu humor ficava insuportável, e geralmente não era uma boa opção ficar perto de mim, pois amaldiçoava até a última geração da pessoa que me causasse algum problema!

Peguei uma fatia de bolo de chocolate e comi rapidamente pra ver se assim meu estômago aceitava alguma coisa. Pelo jeito chocolate seria sempre muito bem-vindo, mas resolvi não exagerar. Comi um pedaço só. Não estava satisfeita, mas de manhã cedo eu não tinha fome mesmo. Comeria algo no intervalo.

Fui para a limusine que já me esperava. Eu não ia para a escola com o meu carro. Meu pai pagava um motorista particular, James, pra me levar pra cima e pra baixo, mas na maioria das vezes eu iria sozinha. Ele vivia reclamando que alguém poderia me sequestrar, mas quem iria me sequestrar? Poupe-me, papai. Ninguém vai me sequestrar!

Eu já havia feito um curso de autodefesa e sabia muito bem me proteger. Não precisava de nenhum brutamonte como guarda costas, mas para não criar mais confusão estava indo com o James.

— Tudo bem, Bella? — James perguntou assim que entrei no carro.

— Tudo e com você?

— Também. Parece que alguém não dormiu muito bem essa noite. — Ele deu uma risadinha maliciosa achando que seria por causa de algum garoto. Ledo engano.

O caminho até a escola foi tranquilo e nenhum outro som foi produzido.

Assim que cheguei ao meu destino fui logo pra minha sala. Ainda faltam uns vinte minutos para a aula começar, e, por isso eu era a única pessoa na sala, mas não passou nem cinco minutos e os nerds foram chegando.

Peguei meu iPad e fiquei ali passando o tempo, esperando a Rose chegar.

Pude notar claramente quando as três mal amadas, vulgo Tanya, Jessica e Irina, chegaram. Jacob estava logo atrás. Elas me cumprimentaram por pura educação, mas no fundo elas queriam que eu sumisse dali, já que _eu_ era a garota mais popular do colégio e não elas. Dei um sorriso vitorioso na direção delas. Já Jacob ainda achava que teria outra chance comigo. Nem se ele fosse o último homem na face da terra eu voltaria a beijar aquele desentupidor de pia!

Jacob parecia querer me convidar pra sair, mas calou-se quando uma Rose esbaforida sentou do meu lado.

— Quanta animação pra uma sexta-feira. — Comentei.

— Ai, Bellinha. Nem acredito que hoje já é a festa. — Ela praticamente não conseguia se conter e falava um pouco alto, porque as três mal amadas não estavam na lista de convidadas.

Ela fazia de propósito, só pra implicar e eu como uma boa amiga a ajudava, mas nossa diversão durou pouco, já que o professor de física entrou na sala e não aceitava nenhum barulho.

As aulas passaram tão rápido que quando percebi já estava na hora de irmos embora.

Fui para a minha casa e na parte da tarde Mike e eu fomos pra casa da Rose. Ele sempre dava seus palpites nas nossas produções. Só teve uma única vez que ele não foi, porque estava internado, mas mesmo assim nos fez tirar uma foto e mandar para ele pelo celular.

— Será que vai ter muitos bofes nessa festa, Bellitcha? — Vi James rolar os olhos e segurar um sorriso por causa da fala do Mike.

— É claro que sim, você tem alguma dúvida? — Ele suspirou pesadamente.

— Seria tão bom se eu pudesse ir.

— Eu ainda tenho um convite sobrando, se você quiser ir... — Disse sugestivamente, estendendo o convite. Já o havia convidado antes, mas ele disse que não iria.

–—Não posso, flor. Já combinei com o Seth que iria passar a noite com ele. — Agora sim estava explicado o porquê de ele rejeitar ir à festa do momento.

•••

— Vocês estão D-I-V-I-N-A-S. — Mike disse nos olhando depois que estávamos prontas. Realmente estávamos muito bonitas, principalmente Rose.

— Nós vamos arrasar! — Rose disse e eu concordei indo em direção à limusine que nos esperava na porta da mansão dela.

— Juízo, bebês. Não se esqueçam de usar a camisinha. Sou nova demais pra ser titia. — Mike disse assim que entramos no carro. Corei até o último fio de cabelo de vergonha, Rose apenas assentiu com um sorriso.

Uma música agitada começou a tocar no carro para entrarmos no clima. Tomamos um pouco de champanhe e finalmente chegamos à boate.

Havia diversos fotógrafos e paparazzi na porta. Quase fiquei cega com tantos flashes disparados na minha direção quando desci do carro. Rose e eu acenamos e fizemos algumas poses pra eles tirarem fotos. Seria bom ver que amanhã eu estaria em todas as revistas de fofocas. Pelo menos meu ego estaria lá nas alturas.

Passamos pelos seguranças sem nenhum problema e entramos na boate que era imensa. A pista de dança estava lotada. O DJ tocava uma música dançante e foi inevitável não nos juntarmos àquela multidão que só queria diversão.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali no meio das pessoas, às vezes alguma pessoa embarrava em nós, mas nem nos importávamos. Queríamos apenas esquecer que existia um mundo caótico lá fora.

A música tocava alta eu me desliguei de tudo a minha volta, somente prestava atenção na música. Dançava no ritmo do som e aos poucos eu me esqueci até onde estava.

Para acabar com minha alegria Rose me puxou para a área V.I.P. Fomos para lá e bebemos alguns drinques que o garçom nos trazia de cortesia. Não demorou muito para que Emmett McCarty, o dono da boate, viesse agradecer nossa presença. Vi claramente o momento em que ele começou a flertar com a Rose e saíram conversando dali.

Finalmente sozinha! Agora eu poderia ficar ali observando a movimentação na pista de dança.

Todos pareciam estar contentes, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me sentir feliz ali. Talvez minha cota de felicidade naquele dia já estivesse esgotada.

Resolvi sentar em um dos puffs em formato de coração que tinha ali. Foi quando uma rajada de vento frio me atingiu. Abracei meu corpo tentando me aquecer. Olhei para todos os lados e não tinha nenhuma janela ali perto. Aquilo só pode ter sido algo da minha cabeça.

Resolvi ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto, mas no caminho uma garota baixinha e de cabelos ruivos me chamou a atenção com seus olhos suplicantes.

— Por favor, moça. Ajude meu namorado. Alguém tentou roubá-lo e ele está desacordado ali fora. — Pensei um pouco, achando esquisita a atitude dela em me pedir ajuda. Ela tinha que pedir ajuda aos seguranças, a polícia, a SWTA...

Vendo que eu não iria me mover dali ela fez uma carinha pidona e voltou a falar:

— Por favor. Ele está ferido, tem um corte na cabeça e eu desmaio quando vejo sangue.

— Tudo bem. — Disse vencida. Era por amor que ela fazia aquilo, não custava nada ajudar. Não iria ficar sem um braço acudindo um casal. Quem sabe algum dia algo parecido pudesse acontecer comigo também?

Andamos quase correndo até a saída de emergência. A rua estava escura, tinha somente um carro preto, que eu reconheci sendo um Aston Martin.

Assim que chegamos ao final da rua observei que tinha um homem caído no chão. Sua testa tinha um corte que parecia ser profundo. O sangue escorria pela sua cabeça livremente. Senti um forte enjoo devido à imagem, mas o reprimi. Tinha que ajudar a menina.

Foi quando percebi que algo estava errado. Ela não estava do meu lado ou atrás de mim, ela havia sumido. Pra onde ela tinha ido?

A voz do meu pai ecoou na minha cabeça.

"_Não quero que você ande sozinha e nem fale com estranhos. Eles podem estar te vigiando para te sequestrar."_

Senti alguém se aproximando de mim. Meus braços foram imobilizados para trás e um pano foi colocado na minha boca. Um homem com uma voz rouca sussurrou no meu ouvido:

"Foi tão fácil te pegar, Bella. Se eu soubesse que seria assim não teria perdido meu precioso tempo com a parte que, tecnicamente, seria a mais difícil."

Tentei falar algo, mas ele afundou mais o pano dentro da minha boca. Já estava ficando sem ar e sabia que se não fizesse algo rápido alguma coisa muito séria aconteceria. Comecei a dar chutes no ar pensando que iria acertá-lo, mas não surtei efeito nenhum. Pelo contrário, ele tentava controlar as risadas sem sucesso.

Eu tinha que pensar em outra possibilidade pra escapar das mãos daquele louco. Se pelo menos alguém passasse ali naquela rua, mas para o meu azar nenhuma alma viva iria pra um lugar totalmente escuro e deserto no meio da madrugada. Como eu fui tão burra em não pensar nisso? Como?

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa senti um cheiro forte perto do meu nariz e desmaiei em seguida.

* * *

**N/A:** Gostaram? Odiaram? Não deixem de comentar para me motivar a escrever! Gostaram da Bella? Ela é assim mesmo, metida, arrogante e mimada. E esses defeitos só tendem a piorar, mas há uma explicação pra ela ser assim. Vamos ver o que ela vai achar quando acordar no cativeiro. Posso garantir que a Dona Encrenca vai entrar em ação hehe.  
Bom, vamos para a parte séria: Leu? Comente. Não faz mal e nem cai o dedo. Eu escrevi esse capítulo enorme e os meus dez dedos continuam na minha mão :)

Se tiverem alguma dúvida sobre alguma parte que não ficou clara, é só perguntar. Eu não mordo!

Comentem e até o próximo capítulo.

Beijos.

**N/B:** Aí. Meu. Deus.

Confesso que não fui muito com a cara da Bella! Muito patricinha u-u Apesar de que, ela parece ser uma boa pessoa.

Estou doida para ver essa Patty roubar o coração do Edward.


	2. Capítulo 02 — A Quase Fuga

**Capítulo 02 – A Quase Fuga**

** Evanescence – Haunted**

**Pov. Bella**

Acordei com uma forte dor de cabeça. Tentei me mexer, mas não consegui. Meus pés e mãos estavam amarrados. Droga! Era só o que me faltava. Ser sequestrada! Como eu pude me deixar levar por aquela anã?

Se ela estivesse sozinha eu poderia ter aplicado os golpes que eu aprendi fazendo autodefesa, mas ela tinha que estar com aquele brutamonte que me fez ficar desacordada por várias horas? A quem eu quero enganar? Eu nunca fiz nenhum curso de autodefesa. Eu corria de todos os cursos que meu pai me obrigava a fazer!

Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu tinha ficado dormindo, só sabia que era tempo demais porque meu corpo estava dolorido de tanto ficar deitada.

Sentei na cama – depois de muito esforço – e observei o lugar ao meu redor. Tinha um sofá, um guarda-roupa grande, uma cômoda com um espelho e duas portas, uma deveria sair dali e a outra deveria levar a um banheiro. As paredes eram brancas e tinha cheiro de terem sido pintadas recentemente.

Era muito mais organizado e limpo do que qualquer lugar que eu imaginei que ficaria se algum dia fosse sequestrada. Não saberia dizer se aquilo era sorte ou azar.

Fiquei olhando para a porta em frente à cama esperando pacientemente que alguém entrasse ali, colocasse um telefone perto de mim, ligasse para o meu pai pedindo dinheiro.

Eles pediriam para que Charlie não chamasse a polícia – porque seria pior pra mim se eles descobrissem –, mas ele não iria obedecer. A polícia acharia o cativeiro, eu seria libertada e voltaria a minha vida monótona de sempre. Simples assim! Só tinha que esperar alguém aparecer com o bendito telefone para fazer logo a ligação.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas percebi que estava com fome, pois meu estômago parecia querer sair atrás de dentro de mim atrás de comida.

Será que tinha alguém aqui? Será que ninguém ficaria no mesmo quarto que eu pra me vigiar? Ah, claro que não, sua burra! Você está amarrada! Como conseguiria fugir daqui? Você não tem superpoderes para desamarrar essas cordas!

Bufei irritada.

Até quando eu teria que ficar aqui?

Comecei a ficar impaciente. Tentava me movimentar, mas isso só fazia machucar meus pulsos e pés.

Já tinha se passado quanto tempo mesmo? Um relógio seria muito bom! Pensei em gritar, talvez algum ser vivo estivesse por perto e me escutasse. Foi exatamente o que fiz. Não tinha nada a perder mesmo. Eles não poderiam me matar, pois morta não teria nenhuma utilidade.

– Tem alguém aqui? Eu estou com fome! Já faz horas que não como nada!

Esperei alguns segundos, minutos e nada. Nenhuma resposta, mas não iria desistir tão fácil.

– Eu já falei que estou com fome? Meu estômago pede comida. Se estivesse em casa com certeza já teria almoçado.

Nada aconteceu, nenhum barulho estranho. Só era possível ouvir uma mosca que insistia em ficar voando no quarto. Eca!

– Já pediram o resgate? Já posso ir embora? Essas cordas estão machucando e vocês não vão querer encarar a fúria do meu pai quando me encontrar!

Pensei que dessa vez um dos sequestradores fosse aparecer, mas infelizmente ninguém surgiu.

Desisti! Acho que não tinha companhia por aqui. Deixei minha mente vagar pela noite anterior e me lembrei de Rose. Será que eles também a tinha sequestrado também? Eu rezava para que não e tinha uma ponta de esperança que ela estivesse bem.

Não tinha como ela estar aqui, tinha? Não seria possível que ela tivesse me ouvido e não gritasse em resposta, a não ser que ela estivesse com a boca tampada! Céus! Que ela não esteja aqui também!

Só uma coisa não estava encaixando. Se ela estivesse aqui, ela teria que estar perto de mim e ela estava aos amasso com o Emmett e ele não a deixaria sair de lá sozinha e muito menos para um lugar deserto que eu fui me meter.

Fiquei com um pouco de inveja. Ela tinha alguém que preocupava se ela estava bem ou não ao contrário de mim que nem o próprio pai tinha algum tempo...

Quando menos pensei que alguém apareceria, a porta foi aberta. A mulher, que era a ruiva da noite anterior, mas dessa vez pude notar que seus cabelos eram pretos e espetados. Conclui que ela deveria ter usado uma peruca. Entrou com uma bandeja cheia de comida. Tinha sopa, que por sinal estava com um cheiro muito bom, frutas e um doce que reconheci ser marrom glacê.

– Vou desamarrar essas cordas, mas nem pense em fugir, porque temos guardas em cada canto dessa fazenda!

Fazenda? Guardas? Pra quem ela trabalhava e como ela ainda trabalhava pra eles? Quem seria idiota o suficiente para dizer ao sequestrado que está numa fazenda? Só esse projeto de gente mesmo! Ela deveria ser parenta do chefão, porque senão já tinha partido dessa para melhor devido a sua incompetência!

– Vou me comportar. – Prometi e ela sorriu.

– Sou Alice. – Disse sentando-se no sofá preto perto de mim e me vigiando.

– Sou Bella. – Coloquei uma colherada de sopa de boca e quase gemi de tão deliciosa que estava ou será que era a fome que eu estava que qualquer coisa que eu comesse seria boa? Acho que ambas as opções.

– Eu sei. – Ela soltou uma risadinha baixa.

É óbvio que ela sabia quem eu era, senão não teria me sequestrado!

Voltei a comer com avidez, mas sempre me preocupando pra não deixar nada cair na minha roupa ou nos lençóis. Não queria ter que lavar se eu os sujasse.

Pelo canto do olho vi quando ela pegou uma revista de moda e começou a folheá-la. Bom gosto em suas roupas ela tinha. Talvez ela fosse uma estilista fracassada, que tentou lançar sua grife, mas não deu certo e agora foi pedir dinheiro ao meu pai. Balancei minha cabeça e os pensamentos foram embora.

– Gosta de moda? – Perguntei pra quebrar aquele silêncio fatídico que tinha se instalado no quarto.

Se ela estava aqui eu iria aproveitar pra conversar um pouco. Vai que eles resolvem me amordaçar novamente...

– Amo. Sou formada em design, tenho uma grife e faço os ternos do meu irmão, Edw... – Tive a impressão que ela iria falar o nome do irmão, mas se calou.

Somente entendi um Edw, mas isso não era suficiente pra eu saber qual era o nome dele. Tinha um pressentimento de que ele era o mandante do meu sequestro e um calafrio percorreu meu corpo.

Eu precisava me tornar a melhor amiga dela para poder escapar daqui, então daria corda para ela até que soubesse tudo o que pudesse me ajudar, e por fim escaparia desse cativeiro!

– E qual é a sua grife?

– Ela ainda é pequena, está começando agora. – Disse com um sorriso fraco, mas a empolgação era evidente em sua voz.

– Pelo menos bom gosto você tem. – Abri um largo sorriso pra ela. Acho que não percebeu que era falso, porque veio sentar do meu lado na cama.

– Sério? – Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação.

– Claro. Quem sabe um dia eu uso um dos seus vestidos?

– Posso te mostrar alguns dos meus desenhos, o que você acha? – Perguntou com os olhinhos pidões e era impossível dizer não, principalmente se eu quisesse fugir dali.

– Com certeza.

Ela pulou saltitante da cama, pegou a bandeja que agora estava vazia e saiu do quarto. Pensei em ir até a porta e espiar o que havia do lado de fora, mas achei melhor ficar quieta. Quando eu agisse seria uma vez e nunca mais voltaria!

Fiquei brincando com a barra do meu vestido e nem vi quando ela voltou. Só percebi que ela estava ao meu lado quando senti a cama afundando.

Ela trouxe um caderno com seus desenhos. Comecei a olhá-lo atentamente.

Caramba! O que ela não tinha de tamanho ela tinha em talento! Ela era uma estilista nata! Como ela ainda não era famosa? A cada desenho que eu via ficava mais encantada. Ela era boa no que fazia, só faltava alguém reconhecer essa habilidade.

Meu lado emocional hoje estava mais a flor da pele do que nunca. Reprimi a vontade de chorar. Por que todo mundo tinha que ser bom em alguma coisa e eu não conseguia fazer _nada_ que prestasse?

– São lindos, Alice.

– Não está dizendo isso só pra me agradar?

– Claro que não! Qualquer um vê que você tem talento. Eu ficaria honrada em usar algum dos seus modelos um dia.

– Que tal tirarmos suas medidas agora?

– Agora? Pra que? – Perguntei espantada.

– Sim, bobinha. Eu posso fazer algumas roupas pra você. Não acho que seria uma boa ideia você continuar com esse vestido por aqui. Iria sujá-lo. – Olhou para o vestido com pena.

Estava me perguntando o que mais tinha aqui? Uma fábrica de tecidos? Um parque de diversões? Um hospital? Tremi involuntariamente. Sempre que pensava em hospitais lembrava-me dos meus pesadelos.

Alice saiu do quarto e voltou quase instantaneamente. Pensei seriamente se ela não era um daqueles seres sobrenaturais que se tele transportavam de um lugar para outro.

Ela tirou as minhas medidas pacientemente e anotou tudo em uma folha de papel.

– Amanhã mesmo eu trago suas novas roupas. – Saiu feliz pela porta, me deixando sozinha novamente.

Eu não gostava de ficar sozinha, pensava demais nas coisas e acabava fazendo milhares de hipóteses de como as tudo seria perfeito se meu pai realmente me amasse.

Às vezes eu imaginava que era apenas um estorvo pra ele, já que em quase _todas_ as vezes que tentávamos conversar acabávamos brigando. E, ainda tinha aquela maldita esposa dele. Eu nutria um ódio profundo dela. Sabia que ela não o amava, somente queria o dinheiro de Charlie. Eu cansei de falar isso pra ele, mas desisti depois que vi que era como nadar contra a correnteza.

Eu sentia falta dele, muita falta. Ele nunca ia às minhas apresentações na escola, nem sequer se dava ao trabalho de abrir os presentes que lhe dava no dia dos pais, e quando percebi que não faria nenhuma diferença simplesmente deixei de me dar ao trabalho de pintar, escrever uma mensagem bonita ou fazer algo para ele.

Na escola, somente começava a colorir os desenhos que a professora entregava, mas demorava mais que o normal para terminar, e, na verdade, nunca terminava, pois eles acabavam em algum lixo.

Eu sentia uma inveja tremenda de quem tinha pelo menos uma mãe que o amasse, que saísse pra passear no parque. Alguém pra cuidar de uma criança em crescimento que precisava de amor materno e paterno. Alguém que contasse história para dormir e que lhe desejasse boa noite. Alguém que quando ficasse com medo de fantasmas embaixo da cama deixasse dormir com ele ou ela. Alguém que não negligenciasse o próprio filho e deixasse a mercê dos empregados.

Mas o que mais me irritava era ver que eles simplesmente não davam valor aos pais, só pensavam em dinheiro. Eu trocaria toda a minha fortuna por pais que cuidassem de mim.

Não sei exatamente quando dormir, mas percebi que estava naquele _quarto_ _branco_ e que o médico da roupa branca entrava no meu _quarto_.

"Olha só quem voltou pra me fazer companhia nessas férias." Ele tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto. Eu me encolhi no colchão duro e fedorento.

Fui puxada pelo braço enquanto andávamos por aquele corredor branco e sujo. Se tinham tantos homens e mulheres ali, por que ninguém limpava?

O homem de camisa branca parecia ser um médico, mas meu pai sempre me disse que médicos cuidavam das pessoas, mas esse que me puxava pelo braço não estava cuidando de mim. Pelo contrário, ele apenas me maltratava e punia por coisas que não compreendia. Ele era mesmo médico ou só estava fingindo ser um?

Ele andava rápido e era difícil pra eu acompanhar seu ritmo, mas fazia o que podia. Não queria mais apanhar ali. Eu queria ir pra casa, queria brincar com meu pai, como sempre fazíamos. Será que esse senhor não tem família? Porque ele _nunca_ vai embora!

Eu tinha tantas perguntas pra fazer para ele e para aquela mulher que sempre estava com ele, mas tinha medo de abrir a boca e eles voltarem a me bater.

Andamos, ou melhor, corremos por não sei quanto tempo. Só percebi que tínhamos chegado ao lugar que ele queria quando paramos.

Era um jardim, na verdade eu _acho_ que aquilo era um jardim, porque a maioria das flores estavam mortas. Também tinha alguns balanços, um escorregador, algumas mesas e dois cachorros presos num lugar afastado. Eles pareciam ser muito bravos e não paravam de latir.

"Vai brincar." O homem falou e eu fui correndo para o escorregador. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não brincava que não pensei duas vezes.

Subi as escadas enferrujadas e escorreguei. O escorregador era velho e eu nem conseguia deslizar direito, mas isso não tirou minha alegria.

Eu brincava tranquilamente naquele jardim, mas quando vi que os dois cachorros que estavam presos, vindo à minha direção meu coração acelerou. Eles eram muito grandes, muito maiores que eu.

Estava com muito medo, quase não conseguia correr, mas eu consegui mover meus pés. Fui em direção à porta que tínhamos vindo pra cá, mas assim que eu cheguei lá o homem da roupa branca fechou a porta. Escutei-o a trancando e me desesperei.

Os cachorros estavam vindo à minha direção, pareciam querer me devorar. Agachei esperando pelo pior, mas tudo o que eles fizeram foi me lamber e depois começaram a pular em cima de mim.

Eles eram pesados e estavam me machucando, aquelas patas quase rasgavam a minha roupa. Tentei correr e eles vieram atrás de mim. Um deles começou a puxar minha calça – acho que estava brincando – e eu caí no chão. O outro mordeu começou a puxar minha blusa.

Eu sabia que aquele homem estava vendo tudo. Eu só não entendia o porquê ele gostava tanto de me ver sofrer.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali tentando me livrar daqueles cachorros, mas eles pareciam nunca se cansar. Eu corria e um deles pulava em cima de mim me derrubando. Às vezes um me mordia e eu chorava. _Ninguém_ iria me tirar dali? Onde estaria meu pai agora?

Já era noite e estava tudo escuro e começava a chover. Nem sinal que alguém iria ali pra me buscar.

A cada segundo que se passava eu me desesperava mais. Só tinha uma porta que saia dali e ela estava fechada. Tinha uma árvore, mas eu não conseguiria subir nela.

Eu já ia desistindo, e quando menos esperava uma mulher entrou ali e me pegou. Os cachorros saíram correndo e só me dei conta que estava tremendo de frio assim que a mulher falou. Ela parecia alguém que eu conhecia, só não conseguia me lembrar da onde.

"Você está tremendo de frio, precisa de um banho quente." Ela abriu um sorriso e parecia ser sincero. O primeiro em muito tempo.

Carregou-me até meu quarto, mesmo eu estando toda molhada e acabei molhando um pouco da roupa dela, procurou uma roupa e me levou para o banheiro. Abriu o chuveiro e eu já estava esperando que ela me desse uma bronca, mas ela me tratou como se fosse _sua filha_.

Suas mãos eram tão macias, ela tinha tanto cuidado em me lavar que me senti honrada. Depois de todo aquele tempo ali, eu achava que não era digna mais do amor de ninguém, muito menos do me pai. Eles diziam que eu era imprestável, que meu pai tinha mais o que fazer do que cuidar de uma menina louca, que minha mãe tinha morrido de desgosto...

Eu ouvia tanto essas coisas que estava começando a acredita que elas fossem verdadeiras.

Ela me levou para o quarto e cuidou dos meus ferimentos. Algumas das mordidas daqueles cachorros arranharam minhas pernas e os braços. Tinha certeza que em um lugar no meu braço direito estava sangrando, e ouvi-la falando foi só a confirmação do meu pesadelo. Detestava sangue, mal conseguia suportar o cheiro.

"Vamos cuidar do seu braço, querida."

Ela saiu do meu _quarto_, mas voltou rápido com algumas coisas que reconheci ser para limpar meu braço, era o kit de primeiros socorros.

"Vai doer um pouquinho, mas é para o seu bem." Ela me olhou ternamente , sabia que estava em boas mãos.

Ela passou um líquido branco no meu machucado, que ardeu. Não consegui reprimir o choro e ela ia dizendo palavras pra me acalmar.

"Viu só?! Já passou." Ela me colocou em seu colo e ficou me balançando até eu dormir.

Acordei com um puxão no meu cabelo e o homem da roupa branca estava ao meu lado. Ele tinha uma daquelas máquinas de dar choques.

"Por favor não." Eu implorava enquanto o sorriso perverso ganhava espaço em seu rosto.

Eu sabia que não poderia ficar ali, pois seria pior. Correr também não adiantaria muito, entretanto seria melhor que sentir aqueles choques. Sem pensar duas vezes corri para fora do quarto, e fiquei feliz por ter conseguido sair de lá sem ser pega pelos cabelos.

Minha felicidade só durou até o momento que senti um choque nas costas. Cai no chão e esperei pelo pior. Não conseguia me mexer porque a dor era muito intensa. Nem quando tinha caído da mesa foi tão doloroso.

Ele me pegou e voltamos para o quarto. Suas mãos foram para o meu pescoço. Ora ele apertava com força ora me deixava respirar momentaneamente.

Inutilmente, tentava afastá-lo de perto de mim, mas ele era muito forte e eu já estava ficando sem forças.

"Você é muito irritante, pirralha. Tem razão do seu pai não te querer por perto."

Tentei lhe dar murro, mas ele segurou minha mão. Não tinha como eu sair dali sem ajuda de outra pessoa e ninguém iria ali para me salvar. Se nem meu pai estava ali, porque outra pessoa iria se importar comigo?

Comecei a sentir uma falta de ar maior e voltei a me debater em seus braços.

Senti alguma coisa me sacudindo e abri os olhos.

Aquilo tinha sido mais um pesadelo. Respirei aliviada. Eu não estava sendo sufocada e a sensação de poder respirar era reconfortante. Passei minhas mãos pelos meus braços e não senti nada de anormal, somente uma cicatriz que tinha no braço, mas fisicamente eu estava bem.

– Você está bem, Bella? – Alice perguntou já me abraçando.

– Estou sim, foi só um pesadelo.

– São muito frequentes?

– Não. – Menti, esperando que ela acreditasse, porque não queria e não iria explicar com o que já estava acostumada a ter pesadelos. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não falou nada. Parecia que ela sabia que eu não estava falando a verdade. Resolvi ignorar esse fato.

– Então, pronta pra dar um passeio pela casa? – Perguntou alegre, mudando de assunto.

– Eu posso? – Revirou os olhos e me puxou pra fora do quarto.

O lugar era enorme e aconchegante. Como ela já havia falado era uma fazenda, mas todas as portas estavam _bem_ trancadas. Percebi que não havia nenhum segurança por perto. Talvez o ambiente fosse monitorado por câmeras. É claro! Assim eles economizariam dinheiro com muitos seguranças, mas, pelo menos, dois teria que ter!

Não entendia como funcionava um sequestro, mas deixar alguém sozinho com uma garota que na primeira vez que encontrava com a sequestrada, e falava sua localização não era boa coisa.

A sala tinha dois sofás grandes e uma televisão enorme. Ela era muito bem decorada com quadros e flores. Depois de lá, fomos à cozinha e Alice preparou sanduíches para nós.

Ela tagarelava animada sobre coisas inúteis. Suas constatações sobre a deselegância de alguns famosos era hilária e eu _quase_ esqueci que não deveria fazer amizade com ela. Já estava cansada de _amigos_ falsos e não queria mais aumentar essa lista, mas, nesse caso, ela não estava sendo falsa e sim _eu_ que só estava sendo amigável com ela porque queria fugir dali. Fiquei mal ao constatar a realidade, mas era o certo a se fazer.

– E como é a vida de rica e famosa? – Dei uma golada no suco de laranja, que ela fez que por sinal estava uma delícia.

– É legal. – Não queria falar da minha vida, porque eu simplesmente não tinha vivido nada, tudo que eu passei não significava nada pra mim. Eu não vivia minha vida, empurrava com a barriga. Não tinha a menor vontade de continuar vivendo.

Ela me olhou fixamente por alguns segundos e depois desviou o olhar. Acho que ela conseguiu perceber que não falaria sobre a minha vida. Nem com ela nem com nenhuma outra pessoa. Somente meu travesseiro era meu fiel amigo.

O silêncio que se instalou ali era desconfortável, então resolvi puxar algum assunto, mas fui interrompida pelo seu murmúrio.

– Nunca pensei que o dinheiro pudesse causar essas coisas nas pessoas.

Se _essas coisas _se referiam as pessoas serem individualistas; terem ambição acima do normal; esquecerem-se dos próprios filhos; manter uma aparência de fachada e tantas outras coisas, Sim, o dinheiro fazia tudo isso e outras coisas inimagináveis com os seres humanos. Mas eu não queria tocar naquele assunto que tanto me machucava. Somente quando acabei meu lanche que voltei a falar.

– Ainda tem mais alguma parte da casa que eu não conheça? – Pensei que ela iria me interpretar mal e achar que eu queria conhecer pra fugir, mas ela me deu um sorriso caloroso que mandou minhas inseguranças embora.

– Tem a garagem. – Ela se levantou e eu a segui. Deixamos as vasilhas sujas na pia e fomos para a garagem. – Meu irmão tem alguns carros. Acho que se ele pudesse casava com aquele Volvo.

Fiquei me perguntando se o irmão dela era aquele tal de Edw ou sei lá o nome dele. Quando chegamos à garagem ela digitou a senha. Fingi que não estava prestando atenção, mas decorei os números que ela digitou – assim facilitava muito a minha fuga. Não iria me perder na mata, era só pegar um dos carros e seguir a estrada, ainda mais que eu sabia qual era a senha da garagem. Se eu achava que seria difícil sair dali, me enganei completamente!

A garagem tinha vários carros, um jipe, um esportivo, um conversível e dois carros populares. Mas onde estava o Volvo?

– E onde está o Volvo? – Minha curiosidade falou mais alto.

– Ah. – Disse, dando um tapinha em sua testa, como se tivesse deixado algo importante passar. – Meu irmão saiu nele.

– Hum. – Agora estava curiosa pra saber quem era o irmão dela. Deveria ser mais um chato, feio, barrigudo e velho. Seria quase impossível que ele fosse tão legal igual à irmã. O raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

– Vamos voltar lá pra dentro. Ainda tenho que fazer suas roupas e você pode escolher os panos, mas antes vou te emprestar alguma roupa minha, porque não deve ser nada agradável ficar andando por aí com um vestido de festa. – Deu uma piscadinha pra mim e voltamos para a casa.

– Pode apostar que não é.

Estava me sentindo até mais leve, era muito fácil conviver com Alice. Mas havia uma parte de mim que não queria enganá-la, entretanto ela me enganou primeiro. Seria apenas pagar na mesma moeda. Era o que tentava me convencer...

– Que tal esse short e essa regata? – Perguntou me mostrando as peças de roupa. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e ela me mandou trocar no banheiro. Aproveitei para lavar meu rosto e tentar tirar um pouco daquela maquiagem, mas parece que só fez piorar. Meu rosto ficou todo borrado. Talvez Alice pudesse me dar uma mãozinha.

– Você pode me ajudar aqui, Alice? – Perguntei aparecendo no quarto e ela deu um grito. É, eu estava horrível.

– Claro.

Ela veio ao meu socorro com o kit de primeiro socorros pós-tentativa de retirar a maquiagem só com água. Voltei para o banheiro e alguns minutos depois, já estava como meu rosto natural.

– O que você acha desse pano rosa para uma batinha? Vai ficar linda em você!

Ela andava de um lado para o outro, mexendo nos panos, rendas, miçangas, fita, agulhas...

Já estava começando a ficar tonta de tanto que ela andava.

Vi um pano azul lindo jogado em um canto, perto de mim e o peguei. Na mesma hora tive uma ideia. Fui, discretamente, até a janela e o joguei lá embaixo. Se eu queria que meu plano funcionasse, tinha que fazer isso.

– Você não tem nenhum pano azul? Azul combina com o tom da minha pele.

– Claro que eu tenho, tinha um por aqui. – Falou entrando no closet e caçando desesperadamente pelo pano que estava de fora da casa. Ri internamente e fui ajudá-la a procurar.

– Ele estava aqui. Não sei como pode ter desaparecido. Ninguém ousaria entrar no meu quarto sem a minha permissão e nem mexer nas minhas coisas. – Disse pensativa.

– Não se preocupe, a gente pode achar outro parecido. – Falei, deixando que a decepção fosse evidente no tom da minha voz.

– Não. Vou usar aquele! Nem que pra isso tenhamos que ir comprar outro. – Ela era determinada e eu estava adorando a parte que talvez _tivéssemos_ que sair dali pra comprar outro. Só não dei uma cambalhota, pois ela poderia perceber e também porque eu não sabia dar uma cambalhota.

– Também não é pra tanto, Alice.

– É sim, Bella, é caso de vida ou morte! – Ri do seu exagero.

Ela procurou, procurou e procurou, mas não encontrou nada. Por fim desistiu, sentando na cama.

– Você fez o que podia. Não se martirize tanto. – Já estava começando a ficar com dó dela. Pensei em contar a verdade, mas se eu falasse ela iria me odiar pelo resto da vida, e por mais que eu dissesse que não me importaria, bem no fundo eu me importava. Não queria que ela me odiasse por esse motivo.

– Eu não entendo. Ele estava aqui mais cedo.

– Vamos escolher outra cor. – Levantei da cama e fui para o monte de panos e peguei qualquer um. – Que tal esse?

Ela fez uma careta e levantou da cama indo pegar sua bolsa.

– Vamos comprar um pano azul, agora!

– Agora? – Perguntei sem realmente acreditar que meu plano _completamente_ sem noção tinha dado certo. Assim que estivesse no meio do povo iria dar um jeito de sair correndo.

– É, agora!

– Mas eu estou sequestrada. Sequestrados _não_ saem andando normalmente por aí, Alice. – Banquei a modesta. Não poderia mostrar que era justamente isso que queria que ela fizesse. Posso ser ler, mas não sou burra a ponto de colocar tudo a perder!

– Promete que não vai fugir? Se meu irmão descobre que você fugiu, ele me _mata_. – Ela me olhava suplicante.

– Claro.

A verdade é que eu não me importava se o irmão dela realmente iria matá-la depois ou se aquilo era uma forma exagerada de dizer que não teria mais paz. A vida é minha e eu faço o que bem entender, ela que se resolva depois com esse irmão! Até porque pelo tanto de carros que ele tem na garagem não parece ser pobre!

– Então vamos logo pra dar mais tempo de escolher sem pressa. Meu irmão só deve chegar à noite mesmo.

– Certo. Só vou ao banheiro primeiro.

Fiz minhas necessidades fisiológicas e a encontrei na sala. Ela ia saltitante na minha frente. Se ela ao menos imaginasse o que eu iria fazer, já tinha me trancado naquele quarto há tempos...

– Entra. – Disse destravando o carro. Entrei no lado do passageiro e ela do motorista. Ligou o carro e abriu o portão da garagem. Foi nesse momento que outro carro ia entrando, era um Volvo. Deveria ser o irmão dela. Droga! Por que as coisas tem que ser tão complicadas pra mim?

Vi claramente quando a porta do carro dele abriu e um homem alto, magro, com os cabelos bagunçados veio na nossa direção. Ele era o oposto de tudo que havia imaginado de um sequestrador. Estava sério e pelo jeito _muito_ irritado quando nos viu no carro.

– O que pensa que tá fazendo, Alice? – Berrou ao lado dela e tomou a chave do carro. Ele tinha travado o carro. Ela tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu. Acho que estávamos _ferradas_!

Ele foi até o Volvo e o colocou em uma vaga. Fechou a porta da garagem e se virou para mim. Destravou o carro e me puxou pelo braço. Minha sorte é que eu ainda não tinha colocado o sinto de segurança, senão estaria em maus lençóis e com mais hematomas que ficaria.

Minha vontade era de socar aquele infeliz, que havia acabado com as chances da minha fuga, mas quando olhei em seu rosto senti meu coração perder uma batida.

Ele era lindo. Seus olhos verdes me encaravam curioso, mas a raiva ainda era evidente ali. Sua boca tinha traços perfeitos e estava semiaberta. Fiquei tentada em roubar-lhe um beijo e provar do seu sabor, mas sabia que aquele não era o melhor momento. Seu nariz era perfeito e seu cabelo cor de bronze me fazia querer passar a mão por entre eles para sentir sua possível maciez.

Minhas pernas começaram a fraquejar, porém não demonstraria fraqueza em frente de ninguém! Porém quando ele aproximou, fui traída. Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida senti as famosas borboletas em meu estômago querendo ganhar voos, e comecei a ficar mole. Pensei que iria cair, mas _ele_ me segurou mais firme. Diabos! O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu _nunca_ tinha sentido nada perto disso por ninguém!

Percebi que ele estava brigando com Alice, mas não conseguia prestar atenção na discussão. Meu foco era todo _nele_. Observava cada traço perfeito do seu rosto enquanto sentia o cheiro do seu perfume misturado com seu cheiro natural. Eles praticamente estavam se matando pelos olhares que lançavam um ao outro, mas em nenhum momento deixei de observá-lo.

Ele respirou fundo me puxou pelo braço me fazendo entrar na casa.

– Está me machucando. – Disse quando senti o aperto em meu braço. Com certeza ficaria um hematoma ali. Ele somente riu. – Grosso!

Ele poderia ter o rosto de um anjo, mas era o demônio em pessoa!

Assim que entramos na casa ele me fez ficar lada a lado à Alice, e nos perguntou.

– Qual das duas foi a ideia de sair?

– Minha. – Alice disse e abaixou a cabeça com vergonha.

– E por que você estava a levando?

– Porque tinha prometido a Bella fazer umas roupas e quando fui procurar um pano azul não o encontrei. – Ele estava com a boca escancarada, sem saber o que fazer. Acho que se fosse eu ou qualquer outra pessoa em seu lugar estaria do mesmo jeito.

– E por que você não foi sozinha?

– Porque a roupa _é_ dela, é ela quem tem que escolher a cor, Edward. – Falou como se fosse o óbvio.

Então o nome dele era Edward. Um bonito nome para alguém bonito quando não se conhecia bem ou que não tivesse apertado seu braço até ficar roxo.

– Mas e aqueles panos todos que você tem? – Ele estava começando a ficar desconfiado e me lançou um olhar mortal, até parecia que ele sabia que eu tinha aprontado. Olhei pra ele com minha melhor cara de inocente, e ele desviou o olhar.

– É aí que está! Eu não o encontro em lugar nenhum.

– Hum... Acho que eu conheço _alguém_ que sabe onde ele está. – Edward olhou sugestivamente pra mim e mordi meus lábios nervosamente. Será que ele iria descobrir o que eu tinha feito? Se sim, as coisas não iriam ficar nada agradáveis para o meu lado.

– Procuramos pelo quarto todo, até a Bella me ajudou. E essa sua sugestão implícita que foi ela é sem fundamento. – A baixinha respondeu depositando total confiança em mim.

– Então vamos lá pra eu ajudar as madames a achar o bendito pano! – Disse com ironia.

Voltamos para o quarto dela. A primeira coisa que ele notou foi à janela aberta.

– Por que sua janela está aberta?

– Eu jurava que ela estava fechada.

– Pode deixar que eu fecho. – Disse já indo até lá, mas Edward me impediu segurando outro braço que ainda não tinha nenhum hematoma. Pelo menos, até agora foi só hematoma.

– Por que quer tanto fechar a janela, Senhorita Swan? Não me diga que jogou o pano lá embaixo. – Agora sim eu não tinha outra solução a não ser ficar quieta.

Ele foi até a janela e olhou lá pra baixo. Quando ele virou para nos olhar tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

– Vem aqui ver seu pano, Alice. – Ela foi até lá e depois que virou pra mim pude ver seus olhos tristes. Droga! Não era pra aquilo estar acontecendo.

– Ela só te ousou, Alice. Não foi, Swan? – Eu odiava que me chamassem de Swan, mas também estava com ódio de mim mesma por ter feito Alice sofrer. Eu sempre fazia mal as pessoas, querendo ou não!

– Foi, Bella? – Ela perguntou não querendo acreditar no que eu tinha feito, mas seria pior negar. Antes uma verdade cruel que uma mentira.

– Foi. – Falei e desviei o olhar do dela, não queria vê-la chorando. Saber que era por minha causa já estava me fazendo mal, olhar seria pior.

– Bom, agora eu vou ter uma conversinha com a Swan. Depois a gente conversa, Alice. – Ele deu um beijo na testa dela e secou algumas lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos, foi com muito custo que não deixei uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto, mas eu iria ser forte. Não iria chorar na frente deles e nem de ninguém!

Edward colocou-me em seus ombros e me levou para o lugar que estava. Abriu a porta e me jogou na cama.

– Idiota.

– Idiota é você, garota! Achou mesmo que conseguiria sair daqui sem que seu pai me desse uma boa grana? – Ele estava irritado, _muito_ irritado. Fiquei quieta. – Acho que você já ultrapassou todos os limites e a partir de hoje você não vai sair mais desse quarto e Alice não virá mais aqui! – Falou irredutível. Droga! Ela a minha única companhia e eu consegui estragar tudo em menos de duas horas.

Edward saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força e a trancou. Escutei claramente a conversa deles no outro quarto. Ele tentava acalmá-la, dizia que não era pra ficar daquele jeito, porque eu não passava de mais uma menina mimada que tinha tudo dos pais. Eu quase fui lá dar um murro naquele rostinho bonito. Ele não conhecia nada da minha vida e ficava falando merda!

Mas eu também não era santa, tinha magoado Alice, a única pessoa que eu acreditava que algum dia pudesse ser minha amiga além de Rose.

Talvez eu não tivesse o direito de ter amigos, já que sempre eu arranjava uma forma de machucá-los. Acho que eu não deveria ter nascido e assim não complicava a vida daqueles que ficam perto de mim.

Fechei os olhos e puxei o lençol. As lágrimas que eu tanto tinha reprimido saíram como cachoeira e foi inevitável não pensar em todas as coisas erradas que eu já tinha feito.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas percebi claramente quando alguém entrou no quarto. Era Alice.

– Por que você está chorando?

– Porque sou uma idiota.

– Shiiu. Não é não. – Ela deitou ao meu lado e me abraçou. Ficamos assim por muito tempo, até que eu tive coragem de pedir desculpas. Não era acostumada a pedir desculpas e muito menos sentia vontade, mas com ela era diferente. Era como se não me desculpasse ficaria com aquela culpa por toda eternidade.

– Tudo bem, Bella. O que mais eu podia esperar? Edward vai ligar para o seu pai logo, ele vai pagar o resgate e você volta pra casa. – Ela sorriu pra mim e engoli a vontade de dizer que a última coisa que ele faria seria pagar meu resgate. Se brincasse ele pagava o dobro para eles ficarem comigo ou me jogar aos leões. – Boa noite, Bella.

Ela ia saindo do quarto quando Edward entrou.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Alice? Não te disse que não era pra ficar junto com essa mentirosa?

– Eu vim por que quis e você não manda em mim!

Ele bufou enquanto a via saindo do quarto. Ainda deu um último olhar pedindo desculpas pelo irmão sem educação.

Edward se aproximou de mim e falou de uma forma arrogante.

– Eu não quero que você fale mais nada com a minha irmã, entendeu garota? Você não passa de mais uma menina mimada que só quer machucar os outros. Espero que seu pai pague logo esse maldito resgate para ficarmos longe de você. – Aquilo foi a gota d'água e dei um sonoro tapa em seu rosto.

Edward me olhou furioso e me imprensou na cama ficando por cima de mim.

– Nunca mais ouse tocar em um fio de cabelo em mim. – Sua voz parecia vidro cortando minha pele, mas não me deixei abalar. Ele deixou o peso do seu corpo cair em cima do meu e segurou minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça. Senti sua respiração pesada em meu pescoço e fiquei arrepiada. Isso não passou despercebido por ele que deu uma leve risadinha.

Mas que droga! O que está acontecendo comigo? Nunca fui de ter essas sensações e agora elas resolveram aflorar.

– Estamos entendidos, Senhorita Swan? – Ele deu um beijo em meu pescoço e resisti bravamente a tentação de emitir qualquer gemido de prazer.

Estava arrepiada, não conseguia entender o porquê de estar sentindo tantas coisas perto _dele_. Talvez eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, mas me recusava a aceitar que alguma coisa dentro de mim estava mudando e a causa dessa mudança era ele. Aquele desconhecido que havia me sequestrado e somente nutria desprezo e ódio por mim.

– Me chamo Bella e não Senhorita Swan.

– Ah, sim. Desculpe-me pelo meu erro, Bella. Estamos entendidos?

– NÃO. – Disse sem pensar duas vezes. Daria quantos tapas eu quisesse nele!

– Veremos.

Edward aproximou sua boca da minha, pude sentir todo o meu corpo pedindo por aquele beijo. Ele soltou uma das minhas mãos e acariciou meu rosto, sua mão era como brasa na minha pele sensível. Eu queria mais, queria muito mais. Ele contornou meus lábios com os dedos e pensei que meu coração fosse sair pela boca.

Seus olhos não desgrudaram dos meus em nenhum momento e quando eu pensei que ele iria se afastar colou sua boca na minha. A princípio, eu não correspondi, fui pega de surpresa. Jamais imaginaria que ele fosse me beijar, já que parecia que ele me odiava.

Quando ele estava desistindo, entreabri meus lábios e o puxei com a mão livre para aprofundar o beijo. Nossas línguas trabalhavam no mesmo ritmo alucinante. Eu nunca havia sido beijada daquela forma. Era como se cada pedaço do meu corpo estivesse fazendo o reconhecimento de algo que era _meu_. Exclusivamente meu e de mais nenhuma outra.

Ele soltou minha outra mão e pude acariciar seus cabelos, e pude comprar que a minha teoria de que eles eram macios estava certa. Edward correspondia ao beijo enquanto acariciava meu rosto. Sua mão foi descendo pela lateral do meu corpo e quando percebi ela estava na minha cintura.

Senti algo duro encostando-se à minha coxa e dessa vez não pude conter um gemido. Edward estava excitado por _minha_ causa?! Minha respiração saia em arquejos e tive que suprimir outro gemido, mas não pude deixar de provocá-lo um pouco. Fui descendo minha mão por suas costas bem definidas, unhando até que quase cheguei ao bumbum, mas me detive na barra da sua blusa. Ele sorriu na minha boca e sussurrou na minha orelha.

– Você é muito gostosa, Bella, mas mesmo assim não vou deixar minha irmã sofrer por sua causa.

Ele saiu de cima de mim e foi andando a passos rápidos até a porta. Eu tinha uma vontade enorme de jogar um piano em sua cabeça, mas como não tinha um piano por perto me contentei em jogar um vaso que estava na cômoda.

– Quanto mais a gatinha for violenta mais eu gosto. – Falou arteiro, fechando a porta.

Puta merda! Aquele homem sabia como me deixar sem ar e chão.

Cai sentada na cama e tentei digerir os últimos acontecimentos. Alice havia me perdoado e Edward havia me beijado de uma forma que me fazia sentir no paraíso. Precisava de mais beijos dele e rezava para que meu pai não pagasse esse resgate tão cedo. Eu tinha que passar mais tempo com aqueles dois, principalmente Edward que tinha o poder de me deixar nas nuvens quando me beijava.

Puxei o lençol para me cobrir e fechei os olhos. Passei o polegar pelos meus lábios esperando sentir todas as sensações que senti quando o beijei. Sorri igual a uma boba apaixonada ao constatar queria beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro e pela primeira vez em muito tempo tive um sonho bom. Um sonho com Edward me beijando.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiramente quero agradecer a Black Diamond 22 pelo comentário. Muito obrigada, flor.

Então, gostaram do capítulo? Os sonhos conturbados continuaram, mas agora ela vai sonhar com o Edward também ^^  
Não foi dessa vez que ela escapou de lá, mas, pelo menos fez uma amiga e talvez o Edward passe a suportá-la com o tempo.  
Comentem para que eu possa ter um incentivo para escrever o próximo capítulo e assim poderei postar logo.  
Fanstaminhas: apareçam e façam uma autora feliz. Eu sei que vocês estão aí!  
Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar que eu respondo :)  
Beijos.  
**N/B:** Quanto mais a gatinha for violenta mais eu gosto  
Aí. Meu. Deus. Eles se beijaram! E QUE BEIJO! Adorei esse Edward todo irritadinho! E Alice é uma com muita dó da Bella! Acho que esse capítulo deu para conhecê-la melhor.


	3. Capítulo 03 — Menina Mimada

**Capítulo 03 – Menina Mimada**

**Cherly Cole - Parachute**

**Pov. Edward**

Mimada, prepotente, arrogante e tantos outros adjetivos que se continuasse pensando a lista nunca acabaria. Isabella Swan é uma das pessoas mais arrogante que tive o desprazer de conhecer. Não é à toa que seu próprio pai parece não conseguir suportá-la...

O único problema era ser obrigado a conviver com sua presença durante alguns dias, talvez até semanas, e no pior dos casos meses. Não poderia devolvê-la _sem_ o resgate, e por isso eu tenho que suportá-la.

Eu só tinha que ter _muita_ paciência – coisa que eu não tinha – e ter o cuidado de ficar longe dela. Eu repetia esse mantra em minha cabeça sem parar. Entretanto não seria possível me afastar, porque eu teria que ficar de olho naquela menina. Ela poderia tentar enganar Alice novamente. Não deixaria essa estranha estragar tudo. Minha irmã já sofreu o suficiente com o que aconteceu no passado, e agora que ela estava melhorando não deixaria essa estranha jogar tudo fora.

Irritado, peguei meu celular e disquei para a única pessoa que poderia confiar nesse momento.

– Já está com saudades, _cunhadinho_? – Jasper atendeu no segundo toque. Ele sempre fora irritante, mas de uns tempos para cá ele fazia de tudo para acabar com o resto da _minha_ paciência, _se_ isso fosse fazer Alice feliz.

– Morrendo, Hale. Só te liguei porque é sério. Essa Swan é insuportável, não sei se vou aguentar ficar nessa fazenda com ela por perto. Posso acabar matando-a em um dos meus momentos de raiva.

– Parece que tenho uma aliada. Nem tudo está perdido. – Se gabou, sem saber as coisas que ela já havia aprontado aqui.

– Não me provoque – massageei as têmporas em uma tentativa de me acalmar – Ela tentou fugir enganando Alice, que por sinal está um pouco infeliz pela traição da suposta _amiga_.

Por mais que minha irmã dissesse que o sexto sentido das mulheres indicava que Bella era uma boa pessoa, eu duvidava muito disso. Pelo menos não era o que os jornais e revistas de fofocas diziam sobre a Senhorita Swan.

Ela estava constantemente nas revistas, e perdi as contas de quantas vezes foi a notícia principal. _"Filha de banqueiro se envolve em mais um escândalo" "Isabella Swan estourou, mais uma vez, o cartão de crédito" "Vestida para matar_. _É assim que se pode definir a herdeira Swan."_

É por essas e todas as outras coisas que sabia sobre ela – devido as minhas pesquisas – que achava que ela não passava de mais uma garota fútil e era exclusivamente por causa dos vinte milhões que teria que aguentá-la até ter os vinte milhões de dólares na minha conta. Não tinha outra saída.

Encerrei a ligação um pouco aliviado sabendo que Jasper viria para cá me ajudar. Eu não conseguiria pensar com clareza quando tinha aquela cabeça de vento complicando tudo.

Primeiro eu teria que ligar para seu _querido_ pai alertando-o que tinha o seu bem mais _precioso_. Depois iria enrolar e deixá-lo desesperado, e gradativamente subiria o preço do resgate. E, por fim, quando já não tivesse mais o que negociar Charlie entregaria toda a grana para que eu pudesse usufruir.

Ri internamente do rumo dos meus pensamentos. Foi muito fácil sequestrar aquelas desmiolada. Se soubesse que essa vida de sequestrador era tão mais emocionante e simples, teria começado há muito tempo atrás.

Iniciei minha vida no crime com apenas dezessete anos. Ainda era um moleque, mas minha mãe havia acabado de morrer de um câncer e o seu tratamento custou todas as nossas economias e não tinha ninguém para me ajudar e Alice. Tive que dar um jeito naquela situação, e foi junto com o meu melhor amigo, Jasper, que cometi o primeiro delito.

**»»»»»» ****Flashback**** ««««««**

Era mais uma tarde ensolarada no Havaí. Todos aqueles jovens despreocupados só queriam diversão, e nunca se preocupavam com os documentos e cartões de créditos que ficavam jogados de qualquer jeito, dentro de suas bolsas _abertas_, em cima das camas. Em lugares onde seria como tirar doce de criança.

Pegamos todos os cartões daqueles adolescentes e fizemos saques em quase todos os bancos por perto, compramos várias roupas, aparelhos eletrônicos e tantas outras coisas que conseguimos.

Sempre tínhamos o cuidado de nunca deixar nossas digitais e cobríamos o rosto com qualquer coisa. Toda a discrição tinha que ser mantida, senão tudo ia por água abaixo. Todo o sacrifício não serviria absolutamente para nada!

No final da noite tínhamos roupas para usar durante o resto do ano e nossa conta bancária não tinha apenas cem dólares.

**»»»»»» ****Flashback**** ««««««**

Foi o começo de uma nova fase, uma fase que durou até o momento que possuíamos dinheiro, estrutura e informações suficientes para começar a sequestrar pessoas. Era um negócio muito mais lucrativo que roubos, entretanto é imprescindível ter todo um plano – e até mais de um – arquitetado.

Sequestros davam mais lucros, porém a chance de algo dar errado aumentava consideravelmente. Por exemplo, para realizar o sequestro da Swan foi necessário um ano de pesquisas e investimentos.

Abri uma filial da Mansen's Turismo em Londres e consegui o apoio de várias pessoas influentes, que assim como eu só pensavam em sua própria fortuna nos paraísos fiscais.

Ninguém nunca duvidou que a empresa pudesse estar envolvida em lavagem de dinheiro, e quando alguém suspeitava era _beneficiado_ com uma quantia tão exorbitante para sua situação que não hesitava em ficar calado. Contudo, sempre haveria aqueles que insistiam em um mundo sem corruptos e pessoas, que como eu, subiam na vida sem qualquer escrúpulos. Esses eram rapidamente eliminados em alguma tentativa de assalto. Suas mortes jamais poderiam levantar suspeitas, pois poderiam descobrir sobre mim, e se isso acontecesse, eu passaria um bom tempo preso.

Por mais dinheiro que tivesse não seria suficiente para me ajudar, ainda mais que todo aquele dinheiro _não_ era meu, mas também não era dinheiro de anjos. Nenhum daqueles ricos de que roubei fizeram algo de útil para a sociedade. Eu, pelo menos, contribuía com alguma instituição que precisava de ajuda. Era a forma que encontrei para não ficar com a consciência tão pesada.

Respirei fundo enquanto ia até a cozinha apreciando o cheiro bom que vinha de lá. Era quase uma da tarde e meu estômago pedia por um almoço. Quando cheguei lá me deparei com Alice fazendo a comida e a Swan sentada, apenas observando calada. Reparei que havia um curativo em seu braço que não estava ali antes. Assim que a trancasse em seu quarto interrogaria Alice sobre o que aconteceu. Não era porque ela era uma refém que seria maltratada. Isabella teria direito a tudo do melhor, poderia fazer o que quisesse, mas teria que ser dentro do limite do quarto.

Aquele projeto de gente, que é a minha irmã, a estava acostumando com mais luxos que eu. Teria que colocar um fim nisso, antes que aquela louca soubesse a planta da fazenda e planejasse fugir novamente. Uma vez já foi mais que suficiente!

Acomodei-me em uma cadeira, de frente para aquela atrevida, enquanto esperava o almoço ficar pronto. Alice não se atreveu a conversar, pois no momento que ela abriu a boca lhe lancei um olhar mortal indicando que ainda tínhamos assuntos inacabados. Assuntos da noite anterior.

Comemos em silêncio, apenas o barulho dos talheres eram ouvidos. Notei que Bella abriu várias vezes a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas sempre desistia. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que seria, mas tinha certeza que com certeza seriam reclamações ou queria saber quando iria embora.

Levei-a de volta para o quarto que agora continha uma televisão e um rádio, ela olhou abismada para mim e perguntou.

– Por que tudo isso?

– Para você não se sentir tão sozinha. – _Sozinha. _Era assim que ela ficaria.

– Já ligou para meu pai?

– Não é da sua conta, menina. Ligarei para ele quando quiser!

Ela estava me irritando profundamente e não tinha a menor ideia de onde arranjaria forças para não fazer picadinho de Swan.

– Desgraçado. – Falou caminhando na minha direção irritada.

Lembrei-me da noite anterior quando ela jogou o vaso de flores tentando me acertar. Segurei-a pelos braços assim que ela se aproximou querendo me bater.

– Já se esqueceu da nossa conversa ontem, Swan?

Usei o apelido que ela tanto odiava, vendo que ela estava ficando vermelha de raiva. Ponto para Edward Cullen. Edward um, Isabella zero!

Fui a empurrando até que caímos em cima da cama.

– Que conversa?

– Não se faça de desentendida, mas já que não se lembra vou refrescar sua memória. Foi aquela conversa que lhe disse para nunca mais encostar em mim.

Ela deu um sorriso sapeca no momento em que voltou a falar.

– Não me lembro disso.

– Deveria!

– E o que você vai fazer se eu não lembrar? – Perguntou sussurrando. Sua voz era tão doce que nem parecia sair de uma garota tão arrogante.

Com a nossa proximidade, notei que sua boca tinha traços bem desenhados e era vermelha. Aquela boca que havia beijado e sentido sensações estranhas e diferentes, mas mesmo assim eram sensações prazerosas.

Bella estava muito perto, quer dizer, era eu que estava perto demais dela. Já havia ficado próxima dela e nada saiu como planejado. Não poderia cair em tentação mais uma vez, e olhar aquele rosto de anjo não foi uma boa ideia.

Aproximei daquela boca que já conhecia a textura e dei uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior. Pude sentir sua respiração se acelerando enquanto ela fechava os olhos. Olhando-a daquela forma parecia tão inofensiva que apenas deixei meus instintos falarem mais alto. Fechei meus olhos e acabei com a distância entre nós.

Naquele momento seria apenas eu e ela, nada mais importaria e as consequências dos meus atos impensados ficariam para depois.

Sua boca se moldava perfeitamente a minha, suas mãos pareciam fazer o reconhecimento de cada lugar que ela tocava, o que fazia o beijo ficar na medida certa. Perto dela sentia que todas as outras não exerceram nem um por cento do poder que Isabella tinha sobre mim. Tinha consciência de que aquilo não era certo, mas me perguntava se alguma vez tinha feito algo certo durante todos os anos da minha vida.

Foi com muito esforço que me separei dela, só o fiz quando precisamos respirar. Aproveitei que estávamos dando trégua – ou, pelo menos, eu achava – e falei calmo.

– Por favor, Bella, não me irrite. Fique quieta que logo você vai estar na sua casa.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, com certeza não imaginava que fosse lhe pedir uma coisa dessas e muito menos _sem_ brigar. Até eu me assustei com a minha atitude.

Aquela era a hora de sair dali antes que fizesse mais outra burrice.

Deitado na minha cama e longe _dela, _podia pensar com clareza em tudo que aconteceu entre nós. De todas as possibilidades que estavam na minha cabeça, somente duas eram plausíveis. Era apenas a atração comum entre dois desconhecidos e deixamos aquele desejo nos levar. Ela é uma adolescente – em um corpo de mulher – que estava ali para me tentar e afundar. A outra era, no mínimo, preocupante. Estaria me apaixonando por ela. Já fazia mais de um ano que a _conhecia_ através de jornais e revistas e sentia uma coisa que gostava em uma mulher era ser decidida e teimosa. Nada mais me agradava ter que conquistar uma mulher aos poucos e lidar com o seu gênio difícil. Isabella Swan, definitivamente, tinha o que procurava em uma parceria, porém aquilo estaria fora de cogitação.

Envolver com ela seria um problema e o certo a fazer seria me afastar antes que virasse uma bola de neve e acabasse sendo esmagado. Eu não poderia ficar dependente dela. Não, isso não aconteceria! Já me apaixonei uma vez e no final apenas sofri. Repetir o mesmo erro seria burrice. Contentaria com outras apenas para aliviar as tensões, envolver emocionalmente com outra pessoa estava fora de cogitação!

O meu objetivo agora era me manter longe dela. Jasper chegaria em breve, e eu voltaria a me concentrar apenas nas ligações para Charlie.

Eu era fraco por não ter conseguido me afastar, e agora precisava deixar outro no meu lugar. Bella estava tirando toda a minha sanidade. Em cinco anos nesse ramo de sequestro jamais me envolvi com nenhum refém, eles sequer sabiam quem eu era. Já ela poderia fazer um retrato falado de mim e acabar com qualquer possibilidade de sair na rua sem levantar suspeitas, sem contar que já havíamos nos beijado duas vezes.

Tomei mais um pouco do uísque tentando esquecer as últimas vinte e quatro horas. Eram muitas informações que teriam que ser deletadas, mas não sou uma máquina que pode ser formatada. E nem _ela_ é.

Estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que ela estaria pensando de mim, de _nós..._

Droga! Não existe _nós_! Tinha que esquecer – o mais depressa possível – tudo relacionado a ela.

Tomei um banho refrescante e quando voltei ao quarto, Jasper estava sentado em uma poltrona com Alice em seu colo. Eu era eternamente grato a ele por me ajudar a tirar minha irmã do orfanato e me dar um _trabalho_, mesmo que ilegal. Sem sombra de dúvidas, tinha uma dívida eterna com ele.

Pelo jeito que me olhava e analisava, com certeza já sabia de todos os últimos acontecimentos, e minha adorável irmã já teria falado algo sobre o clima entre Bella e mim. Respirei fundo esperando pela bomba.

– Só voltei para levar minha pequena comigo. Vamos passar algum tempo no Caribe aproveitando nossas férias.

– Férias? Desde quando vocês estão de férias? – Estava começando a ficar nervoso. Teria que administrar aquele sequestro sozinho. Não que isso nunca aconteceu antes, mas nunca houve uma _Bella_!

– Não há motivos para pânico, Edward. Sei da sua competência e nada vai dar errado. Temos tudo sobre controle. – Falou calmo.

Ponderei por um instante. Ele estava depositando toda sua confiança em mim e não iria desapontá-lo. Se Jasper, que tinha muito mais experiência que eu, acreditava que eu poderia fazer aquilo, então eu faria. Eu só não esperava que meu braço direito fosse me _abandonar._

– E quando vocês vão?

– Hoje mesmo. Não quero perder nada do Caribe. – A anã respondeu quase dando pulinhos de felicidades.

Não era todo dia que eles podiam ficar juntos e sozinhos. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto do tamanho do mundo, não tinha como não ser contagiado com a sua felicidade.

Duas horas depois eles saíram da fazenda. Ficamos apenas eu, Bella, alguns homens de confiança para vigiar a fazenda e as câmeras de seguranças. Sabia que não deveria bisbilhotar a vida dela, mas não resisti e fiquei a observando dormir. Ela parecia inquieta, mexia constantemente na cama. Concluí que deveria ser só um pesadelo. Uma coisa em comum. Eu também tinha pesadelos, geralmente com a minha mãe morrendo em meus braços pedindo para cuidar da Alice.

Desliguei meu notebook e fui dormir.

Acordei de madrugada com um sonho com aquela estranha que estava no quarto em frente ao meu. Aqueles olhos castanhos implorando por ajuda me deixaram com um mau pressentimento. Não parecia que era só um sonho. Era como se ela _realmente_ estivesse me pedindo por ajuda, mas ajuda para quê? Com qual finalidade? Certamente será para sair logo dali!

Peguei meu celular e liguei para o celular de Charlie Swan. Ele atendeu no sétimo toque.

– Alô? Quem ousa me acordar a essa hora da madrugada?

Era a voz sonolenta de um homem, Charlie. Será que ele ainda não havia percebido o desaparecimento da filha? Provavelmente não. Desliguei o telefone sem pensar duas vezes. Teria que esperar mais tempo. Talvez até segunda-feira para que outra pessoa notasse a ausência dela_._ E eu rezava para que essa pessoa fosse Rosalie, sua melhor amiga, que sempre estava com ela, inclusive no dia do sequestro. Emmett a distraiu para que nada pudesse dar errado, além de, mudar a gravação de algumas câmeras de seguranças para quando a polícia fosse investigar não tivesse nenhuma informação sobre a possível pessoa que havia levado a queridinha Swan.

Era sempre bom ter contatos que estavam _dispostos_ a ajudar. Dispostos, pois deviam favores. Não consigo imagina o que Jasper fez por ele, mas para nos ajudar dessa forma foi algo complicado. Talvez algo a respeito da boate. Era melhor parar de pensar nisso e fazer o café da manhã.

A partir daquele dia eu teria que fazer tudo para _ela_, já que não tinha Alice para dar uma forcinha.

Levantei e fui até a cozinha. Fiz um café forte com algumas torradas e esquentei um pouco de leite. Fiz uma nota mental de ir até a despensa e pegar algumas caixas. Arrumei tudo com algumas frutas que estavam em cima da mesa e fui levar o café da manhã para ela.

Quando abri aporta dei de cara com ela sentada no chão.

– Seu idiota. – Resmungou se levantando e ignorando minha mão estendida.

– O que foi que eu fiz?

– Abriu a porta!

– E tem alguma coisa errada em abrir a porta?

Eu não estava entendo nada, só sabia que alguma coisa estava errada e aquele olhar de se-pudesse-te-matava-agora-mesmo estava me deixando apreensivo.

– Estava esmurrando e gritando contra a maldita porta quando você a abriu e eu cai no chão. – Explicou e não pude controlar a risada.

Bella era totalmente absurda e azarada. Disso eu não tinha dúvidas! Com certeza ela não sabia que alguns quartos, incluindo o que ela estava, tinha um ótimo isolamento acústico. Ela poderia gritar até ficar rouca que ninguém a escutaria.

– Não é legal rir dos outros! – Disse jogando o leito morno no meu rosto.

– Você é louca, Bella! – Berrei deixando a bandeja cair no chão.

– Você vai limpar, não vou ficar nesse quarto cheirando café.

– Cheiro de café é bom. Você é que é ruim e chata.

– Vai te catar, Cullen! Eu quero comer! Estou desde ontem à tarde sem comer nada. Nem no asilo eles esquecem os pacientes.

Foi aí que me dei conta que havia me esquecido que ela também precisava comer.

– Desculpe, me esqueci de você.

– "_Desculpe, me esqueci de você."_– Fez uma imitação horrível da minha voz e por pouco não ri. – Aproveita e se esquece de respirar e faça um bem para a humanidade.

Eu não sei qual era o problema dela, só sabia que ela conseguia mudar meu humor em apenas cinco segundos. Cheguei ao quarto dela com a melhor das intenções, mas ela acabou com qualquer chance de tranquilidade.

– Quer saber, você que faça seu café da manhã! Cansei de cuidar de patricinhas mimadas iguais a você.

Deixei a porta aberta e sai dali. Fui para fora, tentando ficar o mais longe possível _dela_, mas antes avisei aos seguranças para vigiá-la.

Andei por muito tempo até que quase cheguei perto dos limites da fazenda. Voltei pelo mesmo caminho, mas parei perto de um rio que passava ali. Sentei no chão e voltei a pensar em coisas banais, mas logo meu pensamento foi tragado por _ela._ Parecia que seria impossível tirá-la da minha cabeça, entretanto ela teria que ocupar a cabeça de outra pessoa. Não podia ficar pensando nela o resto da minha vida.

Nós somos jovens e podemos muito bem encontrar outras pessoas. Ela, com certeza, faria isso assim que fosse libertada, já eu me absteria de mulheres e suas complicações. Isabella foi suficiente para me causar muitas dores de cabeça.

Quando voltei a casa notei que tudo estava quieto, quieto até demais. Fui até o quarto dela e não a encontrei lá. Iria até a alguma saída conversar com algum dos seguranças, mas assim que cheguei a sala a vi. Ela estava com a mesma roupa que Alice tinha emprestado. Devido aos últimos – e todos os outros– acontecimentos acabei esquecendo de que teria que comprar roupas para ela.

Peguei as chaves do Volvo e fui até Londres comprar roupas para a mimada. Em menos de uma hora tinha shorts, blusas, vestidos e mais um monte de coisas que seria útil para ela. Só esperava que não fosse recebido por pedradas quando a encontrasse.

Por mais que ela me despertasse sentimentos novos não seria humilhado por aquele ser petulante.

Entrei em seu quarto e deixei as roupas em cima da cama. Iria sair dali, mas o barulho do chuveiro aguçou os meus sentidos. Ele estava tomando banho a menos de cinco metros de mim.

Comecei a imaginar a sorte da água percorrendo todas as curvas do seu corpo macio; seus dedos passando pelo cabelo, o desembaraçando por não ter uma escova; a fumaça tampando a visão do espelho enquanto eu poderia estar ali dentro com ela.

Fiquei perdido em meus pensamentos até que ela apareceu na minha frente, me olhando com aqueles olhos inquisitivos.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Não percebeu que estava tomando banho e não queria companhia?

– Só vim trazer algumas roupas.

Disse saindo, sem lhe dar chances para começar uma briga interminável. Definitivamente, ela não cansaria de brigar, e eu não estava com cabeça para mais nada.

Naquela noite dormi tranquilo, tendo sonhos com Bella, mas uma Bella diferente. Muito melhor que a que estava perto de mim. Talvez ainda tivesse esperança para ela ou talvez eu fosse um burro que ainda acreditava no amor!

A semana passou arrastada, havia tido alguma melhora com ela, mas de vez em quando ela voltava a ter aqueles pesadelos e descontava um pouco da sua raiva em mim. Perguntava sobre o que eram, mas ela sempre fugia do assunto. Presumia que era algo ruim e que já ocorria com alguma frequência, pois as olheiras eram constantes nela. Poderia ajudá-la, mas para isso ela teria que confiar em mim, e acho que confiança era algo que ainda estávamos construindo. Quem sabe com o tempo pudesse saber o que se passava dentro daquela cabeça, só que o tempo não era meu aliado. Meu tempo era muito curto!

Já havia ligado para Charlie duas vezes naquela semana, mas ele fez pouco caso. A impressão era que ele acreditava piamente que a filha estava a salvo, e, não com um sequestrador. Mas quem sabe se ele escutasse a própria filha falando, não resolveria problema?

Resolvi tentar o que achava que daria certo. Fui até o quarto que Isabella estava e contei-lhe o que faria.

– Aparentemente seu pai não acredita que foi sequestrada – ela me olhou com desdém. – Então, você vai falar com ele, entendeu?

– Pouco vai adiantar. Por que acha que ele vai acreditar em mim sendo que você já falou com ele e nada adiantou?

– Oras, porque ele é seu pai. Confia em você.

Ela respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Não tinha dúvidas que alguma revelação ela faria.

– Meu pai nunca se importou comigo, por que começaria agora? Acredite, é bem capaz de ele pagar o dobro pra não me devolver.

Disse tranquila, como se fosse óbvio. Era possível ver que não estava blefando e que o relacionamento com o pai era conturbado.

Em nossas conversas, ela evitava ao máximo falar do pai, e na única vez que perguntei sobre ele, ela se emburrou se recusando a continuar falando sobre aquele assunto.

– Ele é seu pai, não importa o que aconteceu no passado, sempre vai querer o seu bem. Só precisa acreditar que foi realmente raptada!

– Desista, Edward. Me sequestrar foi um tiro no pé. Você não o conhece como eu, quer dizer, eu nem conheço meu próprio pai.

Ela andava impaciente de um lado para outro. Sabia que falaria muito mais coisas sobre o pai e eu não estava gostando do ritmo daquela conversa. Será que a relação deles era apenas de fachada? Todos aqueles sorrisos em festas beneficentes eram apenas para aparecerem perfeitos aos olhos de todos quando a verdade era outra completamente diferente? Era o que iria descobrir a qualquer custo.

– Mas vamos ligar logo e ver se ele vai acreditar.

Ela sentou-se na cama novamente, ficando na minha frente. Seus olhos tristes me fizeram aproximar e lhe dei um abraço.

– Por quê? – a confusão era evidente em sua voz.

– Não sei – respondi a mais pura verdade. - Só sei que deveria.

– E por que deveria?

Afastei-me para olhar em seus olhos confusos.

– Tem coisas que não tem explicação. Simplesmente acontecem.

Ela me olhava pensativa esperando que houvesse outro esclarecimento, mas não haveria.  
Não tinha escolhido me apaixonar por ela. Quando menos percebi, ela já estava impregnada no meu coração e arrancá-la de lá seria muito doloroso, então, a aguentaria por quanto tempo fosse necessário.

– Digamos que talvez eu tenha entendido.

Ela era muito cabeça dura. Seria difícil que ela percebesse meus sentimentos por ela, o que pra mim era ótimo, pois não queria ter que afastar se ela achasse que eu era um tarado.

– E como a Alice está?

Perguntou mudando bruscamente de assunto. Ela não queria mais falar do pai, então encontrou uma desculpa para fugir do assunto.

A cada dia que passava em sua companhia ficava mais fácil saber o que se passava naquela cabeça.

– Bem. Ontem ligou e disse que esta adorando o Caribe e que é pra você ir aproveitar a beleza do país quando sair daqui.

Continuamos conversando amenidades, como se nos conhecemos há séculos. Com ela eu podia ser o Edward tranquilo e que queria apenas ser feliz.

- Eu não sei você, mas eu estou morrendo de fome.

– Tudo bem, vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos. Quer algo em especial?

– Tanto faz. – disse dando de ombros.

Bella sentou em uma cadeira e ficou me observado. Era desconfortável saber que era o alvo de seus olhares. Poderia lhe pedir ajuda, mas tinha medo de que acontecesse algo pior que já havia acontecido com ela nessa cozinha. Alice, sem saber da completa ausência de dotes culinários, a deixou perto o suficiente da panela de óleo quente, e devido a algum movimento desastrado dela, deixou que a gordura derramasse em seu braço. O resultado foi aquele curativo em seu braço durante alguns dias.

– Isso daqui está bom.

Comentou colocando mais uma garfada de macarronada em sua boca. Ri da cara de prazer que ela fez. Com certeza não sabia o poder que exercia com aqueles olhos brilhantes. Nem um cachorro que caiu da mudança seria tão apelativo quanto ela era pra mim.

– Aproveite enquanto ainda tem mais um pouco na panela.

Ameacei levantar, mas antes que sequer movesse o pé ela já estava com o que ainda tinha na panela em suas mãos.

– Você gostou mesmo, hein?!

– Sim, não é todo dia que alguém faz alguma coisa pra mim sem pedir nada em troca.

O toque de infelicidade era quase palpável em sua voz, e me senti na obrigação de continuar lhe proporcionando essas pequenas coisas.

Comendo o resto da macarronada no chão, pude ver o tanto que era frágil. Só era forte por fora, mas por dentro estava confusa e perdida. E a cada dia que passava eu me afeiçoava mais a ela.

Não seria nenhum problema se ela não tivesse me pedido para dormir ali com ela. _Somente_ dormir, como amigos. Sabia que às vezes aqueles pesadelos a incomodavam, e foi bem no meio da madrugada que ela começou a ficar inquieta, murmurava _"por favor", "pare"_ dentre outras coisas inteligíveis. Apenas abracei-a murmurando palavras tranquilizadoras.

Aos poucos Isabella foi relaxando em meus braços. Senti-me poderoso, pois havia conseguido espantar, seja lá o que for, que a estava incomodando.

Aos poucos fui relaxando, inspirando o perfume natural do seu corpo, mas antes que adormecesse escutei-a pedindo.

– Não me deixe, Edward. Você é tudo que me restou.

– Não vou.

Respondi convicto acreditando que ela estava acordada, entretanto quando olhei para o seu rosto vi que ela falava enquanto dormia. Fascinante! Quando perdesse o sono poderia observá-la dormir. E se desse sorte ouviria meu nome sair de seus doces lábios novamente. Aconcheguei-me mais perto de seu corpo e tive sonhos agradáveis com ela.

Os dias estão passando muito rápido, e não tinha como adiar aquela maldita ligação. Não depois que já faziam quinze dias que Bella estava ali. Charlie já deveria acreditar no sequestro dela. Eu só me perguntava o que levava uma pessoa a acreditar que ela não estaria sequestrada. Somente uma coisa eu tinha certeza sobre Charlie: ele era completamente maluco ou ignorava totalmente a existência da filha!

– Lá vamos nós de novo.

Falei assim que encontrei Bella na sala. Ultimamente ela não estava me agredindo – tanto fisicamente quanto verbalmente – quando conversávamos.

– Ele não vai se importar, você sabe disso, Edward. – resmungou desligando a televisão, e em seguida me olhou chateada. Até parecia que ela não queria ser resgatada.

– Você prefere ficar aqui comigo que como seu pai? – tinha que saber. Aquela resposta iria me corroer pelo resto da vida se não a soubesse.

– A verdade? – ela olhava o chão, parecia constrangida em dizer a resposta.

– A verdade.

– Prefiro. – não pude disfarçar o tom de surpresa na minha voz quando falei e ela um sorriso se formou em seu rosto delicado.

– Por quê? – Isabella encarou as mãos, ponderava se deveria falar ou como falar. Depois de alguns instantes pude ouvir sua voz.

– Ele nunca agiu como pai, e nem vai agir. Minha vida inteira não passa de uma farsa, não me importaria em ficar com alguém que mal me conhece, mas me trata tão bem, mesmo eu não merecendo, – me deu um sorriso travesso – e que... Que...

Ela deixou a frase no ar, e quando me dei conta já havia aproximado e erguido seu queixo, levantando seu rosto na altura do meu.

– E que... – instiguei. Ela apenas fechou os olhos e disse as palavras que fizeram todo o meu corpo vibrar.

– Me beije.

Sem mais delongas, aproximei meus lábios dos dela, e depois de tanto tempo longe do seu gosto pude desfrutar de toda a sua doçura. Nossas línguas estavam sincronizadas, nossas respirações ofegantes e as mãos passeavam livremente pelo rosto um do outro.

Parecia que séculos haviam se passado desde que a beijei pela primeira vez, mas a realidade é que não passava de oito dias.

– Senti falta disso. – murmurei perto da sua orelha, finalizando com um beijo em seu pescoço.

– Eu também. – confessou tímida escondendo o rosto em minha camisa.

– Acho que podemos ficar mais tempos junto juntos, se você não tiver nada pra fazer.

– Claro, porque tem milhões de coisas pra fazer aqui – ironizou.

– Óbvio que tem.

- E o que seria?

– Me beijar.

Voltamos a nos beijar como se nossa existência dependesse daquilo, e de fato, naquele momento estar com ela era tudo o que queria, mas infelizmente fomos interrompidos por uma mensagem de texto.

_"Eu sei que a vida é bela, mas não se esqueça de pedir o resgate, Edward."_

_Jasper._

– Acho que ele tem razão, Edward, Charlie já deve ter certeza que não foi armação minha querendo atenção.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim, vamos acabar logo com isso.

_"Vamos acabar logo com isso."_

Não sabia dizer se ela se referia a ser uma refém ou que o pai pagasse o resgate para se ver livre de mim. Por um momento cogitei a ideia de que ela estava boazinha porque queria algo. _Fugir_.

Sabia que meu rosto deveria estar lívido, pois Bella me olhava preocupada. Será que ela seria tão dissimulada? Provavelmente sim. Respirei fundo e disquei para Charlie. Talvez resolver aquilo logo fosse o melhor a ser feito!

– Alô? – era voz masculina, a mesma que me atendeu das ultimas vezes.

– Você sabe o que eu quero. Dinheiro em troca da garota – falei de uma vez. Não estava a fim de conversa fiada.

– Dinheiro a troca de Isabella? – reconheci traços de escárnio na sua voz. Bella que estava ouvindo tudo pelo viva voz fez uma careta.

– É por ela mesma. Já estou me cansando disso e quero o dinheiro o mais rápido possível - estava perdendo a paciência com ele.

– Creio que não será possível, rapaz, terá que trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro. E quanto a Isabella diga que mandei lembranças. A residência dos Swans ficou muito mais agradável sem aquelas músicas altas e a presença de seus amigos delinquentes. – e novamente ele desligou na minha cara.

Bufei irritado. Essa porcaria de resgate estava muito mais difícil que imaginei. Teria que pensar em outras formas de atingi-lo. Talvez se mostrasse alguma foto fazendo mal a Isabella ele finalmente acreditasse. Só que _eu_ não tinha coragem de machucá-la. Não quando ela era o que tinha – e ao mesmo tempo não tinha – de mais precioso.

Escutei um barulho por perto e olhei para o lado. Bella estava encolhida no canto do sofá. Abraçava suas pernas como se dependesse daquilo para viver enquanto lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

– O que foi, pequena? Não chore. Eu estou aqui. – falei a puxando para meus braços.

– Por que ele não pode me amar como qualquer outro pai? Por quê? – ela perguntava, mas parecia ser retórica. Somente a abracei beijando seus cabelos.

Ficamos ali por muito tempo. Tempo suficiente para que minha camisa ficasse molhada pelas suas lágrimas. Partia meu coração que Charlie fosse tão cruel com ela. Ele nem ao mesmo estava inclinado a ter uma conversa civilizada e já atirava pedras contra a própria filha. E pela tristeza de Bella não fora a primeira e nem seria a última vez.

Será que ela realmente merecia tudo aquilo? Não, um anjo não merecia passar por nada parecido! Sofrimento e Isabella, definitivamente, não combinavam em uma mesma frase.

Quando ela adormeceu a levei para o quarto, mas dessa vez foi para o meu quarto. Queria que quando ela acordasse pudesse contemplar a beleza que era acordar com a vista para o jardim, com os passarinhos cantando alegremente. Queria lhe proporcionar um pouco de felicidade, ao menos enquanto fosse possível.

Deitei-a cuidadosamente na cama macia, e ao soltá-la na cama, inconsciente, ela agarrou meus braços numa tentativa de não me deixar afastar. _Se_ ela soubesse que precisaria de muito menos que um olhar e eu já estaria aos seus pés nem se daria ao luxo de me segurar.

– Eu já volto, Bella.

Mesmo sussurrando e sabendo que ela não compreenderia pelo fato de estar dormindo, não me soltou. Foi a contragosto que a deixei na cama sozinha enquanto trocava de camisa.

Tão rápido troquei como voltei a deitar ao seu lado.

Acaricie seu rosto abatido e fiquei pensando em todas as coisas que me ocorreram desde que a vi. Ela tinha conseguido o que nenhuma outra havia. Me fazer ficar igual a um tolo apaixonado. Protegê-la de tudo e todos seria meu sobrenome e fazê-la feliz era o que eu mais queria, apesar de não fazer a menor ideia de como faria isso.

A única coisa que tinha certeza era que esses malditos pesadelos que a deixavam tão mal seriam os primeiros a serem combatidos.

Deixei que o seu cheiro de seus cabelos e o compasso da sua respiração embalasse meu sono ao seu lado. E somente quando acordasse pensaria no que iria fazer a respeito daquele futuro incerto.

* * *

**N/A: **Gostaram do Edward? Deu pra conhecer um pouquinho dele nesse capítulo, mas lamento informar que esse vai ser o único capítulo narrado por ele =/

Preparem o coraçãozinho para o próximo capítulo, ok?

Enfim, obrigada a Bah83 que comentou *-*

Beijos, amores s2

_**N/B:**_

"_Eram muitas informações que teriam que ser deletadas, mas não sou uma máquina que pode ser formatada. E nem ela é." s2_

_Simplesmente AMEI esse capítulo narrado pelo Edward! Foi tão bom conhecê-lo melhor... E ele todo apaixonado pela Bella! s2_

_Ele também pode conhecê-la melhor. Ficar sabendo que a vida dela não é tão fácil como parecia ser... Fiquei cheia de dó dela nesse capítulo! ): Nojo do Charlie!_

_Só eu que estou quase arrancando os cabelos para saber o que vai acontecer com esses dois? ~ arranca_

_PS: Adoro a Alice._


	4. Capítulo 04 — Descobertas

**Capítulo 04 – ****Descobertas**

**Britney Spears – Criminal**

**Pov. Bella**

Acordei sentindo o sol batendo na minha pele. Abri os olhos e notei que não estava no meu quarto habitual. Esse era maior, apesar de ter todos os móveis que um quarto comum teria, ele também tinha um vista magnífica.

Dava pra ver todo o jardim e alguns pássaros cantando. Era um cenário muito bonito, e provavelmente eu nunca imaginaria que pudesse existir algo assim na natureza. Talvez fosse a minha mania de ignorar completamente tudo que não fosse mecanizado. Pelo menos, para ser mais observadora esse sequestro serviu, porque mostrar o quanto meu pai me odiava, isso eu já tinha plena consciência.

Antes que pudesse continuar com a linha de pensamentos nada agradáveis sobre Charlie, escutei a porta abrindo e um Edward com uma bandeja enorme com um café da manhã de tirar o fôlego sentou ao meu lado.

– Não se acostume. Não será todo dia que terá café na cama. – Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Perto dele me sentia diferente, era como se uma nova Bella surgisse e ocupasse todo o lugar da outra infeliz. Não sabia dizer se isso era ruim, eu só sabia que não poderia me apegar a ela e nem ao Edward. Nosso tempo junto estava se esgotando. Logo o resgate seria pago e minha vida voltaria à mesmice de sempre. Suspirei cansada, não queria pensar no futuro, mas não tinha como ignorá-lo, sabendo que estava mais perto que gostaria.

– O que te aflige, Bella? – Edward perguntou tocando meu rosto suavemente. Adorava quando ele me trata bem, mesmo não sabendo o porquê.

– O futuro. – Peguei uma torrada e comi enquanto esperava alguma reação dele a não ser olhar pra mim. – Será que dá pra parar de me olhar? É constrangedor!

– Constrangedor? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Constrangedor pra quem se envolve em tantos escândalos? – Minha boca deveria estar quase batendo no chão com aquela revelação.

– Co... como você sabe dos meus escândalos?

– Qualquer um sabe da vida dos mais ricos e influentes de Londres, e no meu caso sei mais. Fiz várias pesquisas sobre você durante meses.

– Pesquisas? Sobre mim? – Ele afirmou com a cabeça? E eu continuei sem entender o motivo. – Mas por quê?

– Porque precisava saber sobre sua vida, sua rotina... – Falou como se fosse óbvio, e é claro que era óbvio. Só não era óbvio pra _mim_.

– Ah, tá. – Voltei a comer em silêncio e ele fez a mesma coisa.

Conversamos sobre vários assuntos até a hora que ele teve que ir fazer o almoço. Não queria desperdiçar nenhum tempo longe dele, então fui para a cozinha também.

Edward não me deixou sequer chegar perto do fogão. Achava que iria acabar me machucando igual à última vez. Ele tinha um pouco de razão, mas não era porque sou desastrada que tudo que toco vai me machucar! Ele estava sendo muito protetor e por mais que negasse estava amando ser tratada daquela forma.

Nunca ninguém havia se importado comigo e muito menos tentado me agradar a troco de nada. Tudo era novidade pra mim e estava me sentindo lisonjeada pelo que aquele desconhecido fazia por mim.

– Você anda muito pensativa nesses últimos dias. – Falou enquanto servia nosso almoço.

– Nada interessante.

– Tudo que diz respeito a você é interessante. – Deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. Olhei um pouco pra cima e me deparei com aquela boca macia que deixava meu coração disparado.

Quando ele estava perto de mim não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser beijá-lo e foi exatamente o que fiz. Puxei-o pela camisa enquanto juntava nossas bocas.

Era tão bom ficar aconchegada em seus braços e ser beijada daquela forma, com carinho e paixão, que fazia meu estômago dar cambalhotas.

– Acho melhor comermos ou o almoço vai esfriar. – Falou me dando selinhos demorados. Afinal ele queria ou não parar de me beijar?

– Tudo bem, mas você tem que parar de querer me devorar, porque não sou almoço. –Tentei me livrar dos seus beijos, mas era praticamente impossível.

– Não é uma má ideia lhe devorar. – Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto que me fez ficar mais vermelha que tomate.

Não era comum ouvir aquele tipo de insinuação. Nenhum dos garotos que havia ficado se atreveu a tanto. É claro que um ou outro tentava avançar o sinal, mas impunha limites e tudo voltava apenas aos beijos.

Não iria me entregar pra qualquer um que soubesse falar meia dúzia de palavras bonitas. Tinha que ser alguém que me fizesse sentir especial. Alguém _como_ Edward.

Olhei pra ele e corei forte dessa vez. Não sei se ele lê mentes, mas pelo que falou assim que terminou de comer achei que ele sabia tudo – ou quase tudo – que estava pensando.

– Pensando na ideia de ser devorada no almoço? – Neguei rapidamente – Porque agora quero uma sobremesa.

Edward se aproximou de mim. Parecia um leão caçando a sua presa, e eu era a presa. Não estava com medo do que ele faria comigo, apenas me incomodava em não conseguir controlar os meus desejos que estavam à flor da pele.

Jamais haviam me olhado da forma que ele me olhava. Aquilo era desejo? Não perguntei para não quebrar o clima.

Edward me colocou sentada na mesa e encaixou-se entre minhas pernas, que rodearam sua cintura. Suas mãos fortes foram subindo pelo meu corpo até que encontrou o pescoço e o puxou para perto dele. Não tinha a menor ideia do que deveria fazer, mas não seria normal ignorar aquele beijo que depois de alguns segundos começou a ficar mais intenso. Muito mais intenso que poderia prever.

Empurrei-o para trás sem encontrar muita resistência. Olhei em seu rosto e vi sua respiração acelerada enquanto via o desejo em seus olhos.

Ele queria algo a mais, algo mais quente, e por mais que soubesse que não iria gostar de outra pessoa como ele, _ainda_ não estava preparada para dar um passo maior que a perna.

– É avançar muito? – Perguntou me abraçando.

– Hum-rum. – Me soltou a contragosto e foi tomar um copo de água. – Desculpa, Edward. Mas é que eu nunca fiz o que estávamos a ponto de fazer, e achei que se não parássemos agora, não paríamos tão cedo. – Ele engasgou com a água e fui ajudá-lo.

– Então, você nunca...? – Deixou a pergunta no ar.

– Não. – Falei a verdade. Se mentisse era bem capaz de ele descobrir, _se_ algum dia chegássemos aos finalmente.

– Merda! – Ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos, parecia até que iria arrancar todos os fios. Nervosismo seria o seu sobrenome naquele momento. – O que eu ia fazer?

– Nada, Edward. Não aconteceu nada. Acalme-se. – Até onde eu entendia quem deveria estar tendo uma crise nervosa seria eu e não ele. Será que o problema era comigo ou com ele?

– Mas ia acontecer. Onde é que estava com a cabeça? – Queixava-se irritado enquanto eu ficava quieta, tentando me controlar para não dizer que ele estava exagerando. Preferi sair dali e voltar para o seu quarto. Era pedir muito ter um pouco de paz e esquecer nas possibilidades das coisas que _poderiam_ acontecer?

Fui para o quarto dele e deitei em sua cama. Respirei fundo inalando o cheiro dele que estava impregnado ali. Gostaria de poder parar o tempo e ficar com ele durante toda a minha vida. Somente o fim do mundo poderia nos separar, mas eu sabia que tudo isso não passava da minha imaginação. Com a sorte que tinha seria bem provável que passasse os últimos minutos da minha vida ao lado de alguém detestável. Seria assim tão impossível alguém gostar de mim? Talvez eu não fosse amável.

Puxei o lençol que estava ali e me cobri. Logo um sonho conturbado começou.

– Ficou com saudades, querida? Sabia que não demoraria a voltar. – Fiquei quieta na cama dura. Ele não precisava de mais motivos para ser castigada. O médico foi se aproximando até ficar do meu lado. Puxou-me pelos braços e falou.

– Agora somos apenas nós. Ninguém irá nos atrapalhar.

Não falei nada, pois depois de algum tempo aprendi que ficar quieta era melhor. Ele não chamava outras pessoas para me segurarem e nem usava mais aquelas armas dos seguranças do meu pai. Sentia muita falta dele, mas não queria que ele também passasse pelo que estava passando aqui caso fosse me buscar.

– Lembra-se daquela mulher que lhe ajudou com os cachorros? – Balancei a cabeça positivamente. Ela havia me tratado com tanto carinho que poderia considerá-la uma segunda mãe. - Ela foi demitida. – Finalizou sorrindo.

Ele me puxava até aquela sala, que tanto conhecia, enquanto chorava em silêncio. Não gostava daquele lugar que chama manicômio e muito menos daquela sala.

– Vamos testar algo novo hoje. – Falou estendendo aquela jaqueta ao contrário. No dia que perguntei o porquê da jaqueta ser daquele jeito, ele apena riu. Aquela risada que me dava medo.

Observando melhor a sala percebi que tinha um armário novo. O que será que tinha ali dentro? Talvez não estivesse preparada para descobrir. E foi o que comprovei quando ele abriu a porta. Voltei a chorar e gritar por socorro, mas sabia que ninguém iria me ajudar.

Senti alguém me chamando e sacudindo.

Abri meus olhos e encontrei com os de Edward me observando preocupado.

– Bella, acorda. - Entrelacei meus braços em seu pescoço e me permitir chorar. Já não aguentava mais aqueles sonhos. Teria que encontrar um jeito para que eles acabarem.

– Está tudo bem, amor. Estou aqui. – Paralisei quando ouvi suas palavras.

– O que você disse?

– Estou aqui. Não vou deixar nada de ruim lhe acontecer!

– Não é essa parte. – Eu tinha escutado mesmo ele me chamando de amor ou era tudo fruto da minha imaginação?

– Chamei-lhe de amor. Algum problema? – Perguntou confuso.

– Não, claro que não! Só achei que estava ouvindo vozes. – Ele riu baixo no meu pescoço me causando arrepios. Até já havia me esquecido daquele sonho arrepiante.

Fechei meus olhos, não queria me lembrar daqueles sonhos e nem de nada que me fizesse mal. Queria ter um novo começo, ao lado dele, _se _ele me quisesse por perto. O que eu não tinha certeza, pois não sabia quais eram os sentimentos que nutria por mim. Talvez ele só estivesse comigo para passar o tempo, ainda mais porque Alice não estava aqui.

Olhei-o desconfiada. Queria saber se estava certa, mas tinha medo de perguntar e ele se ofender se eu estivesse errada. E eu queria tanto estar errada...

– Por que está me olhando desse jeito, Bella? Parece que sou um criminoso. – Ri das suas palavras. Ele _era_ um criminoso.

Até onde eu sabia, poderia considerar alguém que sequestra outras pessoas de criminoso. E Edward se encaixava perfeitamente na minha concepção de criminoso!

– E você não é um criminoso? O que é então? – Perguntei me aproximando dele. Vi claramente quando seus olhos escureceram. Parece que eu tinha algum poder sobre ele, o que não era tão ruim, pois ele também exercia um poder – maior que o que eu queria – sobre mim.

– Que tal protetor? – Me puxou para sentar em suas pernas e me abraçou pela cintura.

– Protetor? De quem? – Ele bufou como se a resposta foi óbvia. Poderia ser óbvia para ele, mas não para mim.

– De uma certa menina mimada. – Olhou sugestivamente para mim e somente bufei. Até parece que eu sou mimada!

Tudo bem que às vezes as pessoas tentam me agradar, que sou protegida por algumas pessoas, mas não era mimada. Ou será que eu era? Fiz uma cara nada amigável para ele e tentei sair de seu colo, porém fui impedida.

– É mimada sim, mas eu não me importo. Não é uma das coisas que mais aprecio nas pessoas, mas em você dá pra suportar.

"_Acho que daria para ele suportar outro tapa na cara."_ Pensei comigo. Como ele ousava ser tão petulante? Só não batia nele porque não queria ver seu rosto vermelho.

– Você é muito chato, sabia? – Bufei audivelmente e ganhei um beijo estalado na bochecha.

– Não mais que você. – Não resisti e dei-lhe um tapa de leve em seu braço para logo em seguida caímos na gargalhada.

Era muito fácil ficar perto dele. Era somente na sua companhia que me sentia feliz e que, de alguma forma, me fazia sentir que ali era o meu lugar. O lugar que demorei a encontrar, mas estava disposta a fazer o que fosse possível para nunca mais sair do lado dele.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida estava disposta a fazer algo por alguém. Queria fazer algo que o agradasse. Queria demonstrar o quanto ele era importante pra mim, mas não queria falar, e, sim fazer algo útil. Iria aproveitar que estávamos bem e lhe faria uma surpresa na medida do possível.

Pensei em cozinhar, mas eu não sabia fazer muita coisa na cozinha. Mal sabia fritar um ovo, e competir com os dotes culinários de Edward não era pra mim. Arrumar a casa estava fora de questão. Ele tinha alguém que fazia esse serviço e eu não iria fazer mais que deixar alguns vasos quebrados.

Pensei no que faria durante horas, mas nada parecia estar ao meu alcance. Até que enquanto andava de constantemente de um lado para o outro avistei a piscina. Nunca havia ido lá e aquela era o momento ideal.

Procurei-o por toda a casa, fui a cada cômodo e somente o achei em um dos quartos mais afastados. Ele falava com alguém no telefone.

– Aguarde que em breve falo o lugar que e pra deixar o dinheiro.

Só podia ser com Charlie que ele falava. Não existia outra pessoa no mundo que pagaria meu resgate. Foi com lágrimas nos olhos e decidi que não importava o que fizesse. Edward nunca gostaria nem um terço do jeito que gosto dele.

Foi um erro me deixar envolver por suas palavras doces e seus beijos sedutores. Eu não passava de mais uma em sua lista. Perguntava-me com quantas mais ele havia feito o mesmo. Com todas as que ele já havia sequestrado ou teria alguma delas que foi esperta o bastante para não se deixar envolver por ele?

Não sabia o que fazer. Em um momento queria ficar com ele e depois de ouvir aquela conversa queria ir para o outro lado do país para não ter a mínima chance de encontrá-lo. Devo ter ficado um bom tempo chorando, pois quando me dei conta Edward estava deitado ao meu lado enxugando minhas lágrimas.

– Teve outro daquele pesadelo? – Perguntou docemente.

Fechei os olhos aproveitando a carícia que recebia em meu rosto. Sabia que elas estavam com os dois contados. Só não sabia se continuaria com aquela farsa de que não sabia da conversa dele com meu pai ou falava tudo que estava entalado em minha garganta. Optei pela segunda opção. Se iríamos acabar, que acabasse logo! Sofreria agora e depois o tempo curaria todas as feridas.

Sequei aquelas malditas lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo meu rosto. Encarei um Edward confuso em minha frente.

– Quando pretendia me contar?

– Contar o quê?

– Que Charlie vai pagar o resgate! – Soltei a bomba e ele me olhou pasmo.

– Eu... eu não disse antes porque acabei de conversar com ele sobre isso.

Mais lagrimas caíram. Então ele já havia conversado com Charlie antes, mas não me disse nada. Se ao menos tivesse falado, poderia me poupar de ser pega de surpresa por uma noticia dessas!

_"Se ele importasse"_ gritava meu cérebro.

_"Ele iria te falar"_ Berrava meu coração.

Estava difícil acreditar em alguma coisa.

– Desde quando vocês têm conversado? – Precisava saber. Se fosse recente ainda poderia aproveitar a companhia dele por mais algum tempo.

– Ontem. Desde ontem. Parece que finalmente ele acreditou no seu sequestro e está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para lhe tirar daqui.

Soltei a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo. Talvez ainda desse para aproveitar algum tempo com ele. Poderia fingir que ele também gosta de mim. Que mal faria mais uma mentira nessa altura do campeonato? Se for para o meu próprio bem, não tinha problema nenhum!

– Acho que devemos aproveitar o resto de tempo que temos juntos.

Puxei-o pela gola da blusa e beijei aquela boca com gosto de menta. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram em meus cabelos aprofundando o beijo. Seria sempre assim. Toda vez que estávamos perto não conseguíamos apenas nos conter com beijos. Nossas mãos e o resto do corpo parecia se encaixar perfeitamente ao outro. Estava começando a acreditar naquela história de almas gêmeas. E se aquilo existisse, Edward, definitivamente, era _minha_ alma gêmea.

– Quero fazer uma coisa nova. – Falei já fazendo uma cara pidona.

– O que eu não faço por você, Isabella? – Entendi aquilo como um sim e imediatamente saí de cima dele.

Precisava ir até o meu quarto procurar o melhor biquíni que Alice deixou no meio de todas aquelas roupas. Seria hoje que aproveitaríamos um tempo tomando sol, ou melhor, Edward tomaria um pouco de sol, porque se _eu_ ficasse mais que dez minutos no sol – mesmo com protetor solar – iria ficar mais tostada que camarão na brasa.

Escolhi um biquíni preto, que contrastava com minha pele clara, peguei o protetor solar, uma toalha e voltei ao quarto do Edward. Quando falei a ele que queria nadar, ele se opôs, mas ele já havia falado que sim, e nada do que ele fizesse me impediria de dar um mergulho. Nem aqueles seguranças que ficariam me observando!

Por um instante achei que era ciúmes de outros homens me verem em trajes tão pequenos, apesar de eu não achar que aquele biquíni era muito pequeno. Edward é que era exagerado! Essa era a única verdade.

– Você não vai ir à piscina com esses pedaços de panos, Isabella! – Falou enquanto eu ia em direção à porta que dava acesso ao jardim, e consequentemente a piscina, mas antes que eu chegasse lá fui puxada para trás. Bufei irritada. Que mal havia em dar um mergulho?

– Não são pedaços de panos! E culpe a sua irmã, porque foi ela quem comprou os _pedaços de panos! _– Ele puxou os cabelos de nervosismo. Já estava há bastante tempo perto dele para saber que quando ele me chamada de Isabella e puxava os cabelos estava nervoso e irritado.

– Bella, – Começou com a voz carinhosa, com certeza tentaria me dissuadir da minha ideia, mas ele não iria conseguir. Eu não era tão manipulável como ele achava. – Se você quer ficar dentro da água, tem uma banheira com água quente no meu quarto. – E para finalizar, seus braços envolveu meu quadril daquele jeito que amava.

Entretanto estava disposta a desafiá-lo se fosse necessário. Não trocaria a piscina por uma banheira, mesmo que ela me fizesse ficar muito mais perto dele que a piscina. Ficaríamos perto de um jeito que poderia acabar me entregando a ele sem pensar duas vezes e sem reclamar.

Saí de seus braços e o encarei. Nem me dei ao trabalho de falar nada, pois o olhar que lancei em sua direção não tinha intenção de conversa e muito menos de abandonar minha ideia de nadar. Desolado, ele apenas me pediu.

– Vinte minutos e você pode ir nadar naquela maldita piscina.

– Cinco. – Não queria perder tempo.

– Quinze.

– Nada feito! – Não sabia o que ele estava planejando, talvez fosse me trancar dentro da casa, mas eu a demoliria se fosse necessário!

– Dez minutos e prometo que você poderá aproveitar a água gelada da piscina até pegar pneumonia. – Decidi ceder, dez minutos não atrapalharia muita coisa mesmo.

– Tudo bem, mas se em dez minutos vocês não estiver de volta, vou mergulhar do mesmo jeito.

– Ok. – Me deu um selinho e correu para fora da casa.

Será que ele falaria com os seguranças para me vigiar? Provavelmente. Eu _não_ era um poço de confiança ainda mais que meu resgate estava para ser pago e não seria nada agradável para ele se conseguisse fugir. Seria bem capaz de Charlie mandar toda a polícia atrás de mim, isto é, se e que ele já não fez isso. Mas acho que não conseguiu saber o meu paradeiro, pois em nenhum momento escutei movimentação de policiais ou algo do tipo.

Edward parecia ser daquele tipo de pessoa que quando esta em um negócio é pra valer. Com certeza ele usava algum programa avançado para que ninguém conseguisse saber a localização de suas ligações e nem de sua vida. Fiquei me perguntando se a ficha criminal dele era tão extensa quanto estava imaginando.

Deveria ser por isso que ainda estava aqui, uma vez e já acreditavam no meu sequestro. Sinceramente, não tenho a menor ideia do que se passa na cabeça de Charlie para não acreditar que fui sequestrada. Será que ele achava que se sumisse seria apenas para chamar atenção? Com certeza, para ele eu somente servia para chamar a atenção, e de uma forma negativa. Ele dizia que os colegas de trabalho deveriam zombá-lo por não conseguir controlar a própria filha, mas o problema era _exclusivamente_ dele. Se ele fosse um pai mais presente nada disso estaria acontecendo. Eu não teria ido a aquela festa com a Rose e não teria conhecido Edward.

Talvez o conhecer fosse a única parte boa de toda essa história. Apreciava a forma que ele me tratava carinhosamente; os almoços e jantares que ele fazia questão de preparar - mesmo sendo complicados -; a forma que me beijava e me fazia esquecer do mundo caótico. Tudo tinha uma nova perspectiva com ele. Se antes via o mundo preto e branco, agora era colorido. Percebia que os pequenos detalhes faziam toda a diferença. Como aquela mão estendida para me guiar até o jardim.

Observei tudo com calma. Deveria ser umas três da tarde, a temperatura não estava fria, mas também não estava quente. Era o suficiente para entrar na piscina sem tremer de frio.

– Passa nas costas pra mim? – Perguntei estendendo a embalagem do protetor solar. Não conseguia alcançar minhas costas, mas Edward poderia fazer isso por mim.

Deitei em uma das espreguiçadeiras que estava ali e em seguida senti aquelas mãos que tanto conhecia esfregando nas minhas costas.

Ele sabia como fazer uma massagem corporal, mas quem receberia aquela massagem seria ele assim que estivesse devidamente protegida dos raios solares!

Fomos para dentro da piscina, quer dizer, Edward tentou me jogar dentro dela, mas fui mais esperta e o empurrei. Só que ele me puxou e acabei caindo do mesmo jeito. Divertimos muito no tempo que ficamos lá. Nadamos, conversamos, brincamos, fiz uma massagem em suas costas e nos beijamos dentro da água. Foi uma experiência inusitada, porém gostosa.

No final da tarde um segurança apareceu. Fez menção de se aproximar, só que Edward saiu da piscina e foi falar com o homem longe de mim. Tinha certeza que não era nada sigiloso, até porque ele vivia me falando sobre como foram os sequestros de outras pessoas. Também já havia me deixado perto do telefone e nem me dei ao trabalho de ligar para alguém.

Não tinha motivos para querer sair daqui tão cedo. Eu é que seria louca se quisesse trocar toda a felicidade que estava vivendo aqui por aquele inferno que era minha vida de aparências.

– Eu queria saber o motivo de você não deixar ninguém chegar perto de mim. – Questionei assim que ele voltou. Não era normal que alguém agisse daquela forma. Só havia uma coisa que poderia ser. _Ciúmes_. Mas eu duvidava muito que esse fosse o verdadeiro motivo!

– Porque não quero ninguém cobiçando o que meu! – Falou sem hesitar enquanto colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo molhado atrás da orelha. – Vamos entrar logo. Não quero que pegue um resfriado.

– Mas não era você mesmo que falou quem não se importava se eu pegasse uma pneumonia?

– Brinquei. Ele parou de andar e me fez encará-lo. Quando olhei em seu rosto, estava sério.

– Bella, eu nunca desejei seu mal. Só falei aquilo porque estava com a cabeça quente e também porque não quero ver ninguém babando por você. Coloque uma coisa na sua cabeça – pressionou os lábios macios na minha testa – Vou fazer o possível e o impossível para que fique segura. Perto ou longe de mim.

Fiquei sem resposta. Não iria dizer um tudo bem porque não era condizente com o que realmente queria dizer, mas também não falaria o quanto aquelas palavras mexeram comigo. Nunca ninguém se importou comigo e aqui estava eu apaixonada pelo meu sequestrador. Não era síndrome de Stocolmo, isso eu tinha certeza. Foi algo que cresceu junto com a convivência com Edward. Ele é um homem incrível que queria apresentar ser mal, mas no fundo não passava de um homem doce. Seria praticamente impossível não apaixonar por ele.

Não sabia o que deveria fazer, então apenas o abracei e me deixei ser querida por alguém.

•••

– Quero comer pizza. Quero alguma coisa calórica, que me faça ficar gorda – respondi quando ele me perguntou o que queria para o almoço.

– Até parece que você vai ficar gorda. Levando em conta o tanto de massas e porcarias que comeu aqui, que não praticou nenhuma atividade física para queimar essas calorias, engordar será a ultima coisa que vai lhe acontecer.

De fato, ele tinha razão. Ser magra era da minha natureza e a genética da minha família também ajudava. Eram poucos os gordinhos. A maioria eram quase esqueléticos.

– Talvez você esteja certo, mas comer besteira de vez em quando faz bem pra saúde.

Comemos entre risadas e algumas carícias a pizza de quatro queijos que ele havia preparado. Se em algum dia pensei que poderia fazer algo que prestasse na cozinha, esse desejo foi para o ralo quando provei da comida do Edward. Tudo bem que eu era uma aberração perto do fogão, mas ele humilhava muitas pessoas. Acredito que só a Carmen possa competir com ele.

Bastou pensar nela que senti saudades de casa. Saudades dela e do Mike, que eram a minha única família.

Fui até o meu antigo quarto, que usava antes de ir ficar no do Edward, para tomar banho. Aproveitei para lavar meu cabelo com alguns produtos que ele tinha comprado. Devo ter gastado quase uma hora com o banho e lavando o cabelo, mas foi um tempo que me permitir pensar em como as coisas estariam fora dali.

Com certeza Charlie estaria fingindo a minha falta. Faria uma expressão desolada quando saísse na rua ou alguém perguntasse sobre mim, porém interiormente comemoraria cada segundo passado longe de mim.

Carmen, Mike e Rosálie deveriam ser os únicos que sentiriam minha falta. Talvez ele também estivesse feliz com a minha ausência, mas não queria pensar nisso. Rosalie realmente parecia ser minha amiga. Várias vezes ela se abriu comigo sobre alguns dos seus problemas, e eu sabia que ninguém mais soubesse sobre a loira estonteante que só queria ser feliz com seu príncipe encantado.

Mike já não me fazia tanta falta. Já estava me acostumando com a ideia de que em breve ele seria demitido e não teria mais sua companhia vinte e quatro horas por dia. É claro que ainda continuaríamos amigos e próximos, mas não nos veríamos a cada dez segundos.

Mas agora eu tinha Edward para cuidar de mim e Alice que também havia se tornado minha amiga. É obvio que eles não substituiriam ninguém, e muito menos exerceriam as funções das pessoas que já tinha criado um laço afetivo, mas enquanto elas estavam longe me sentia protegida por aquelas pessoas _desconhecidas_.

Somente Carmen que não conseguia encontrar nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo de fazer, pelo menos, dez por cento das coisas que ela fazia. Considerava-a como minha segunda mãe, pois desde o primeiro momento que ela entrou na minha casa era como se Renée também tivesse voltado. Quando a vi entrando no meu quarto junto com meu pai parecia que já a conhecia, porém não sabia de onde.

Resolvi deixar todos esses pensamentos de lado e voltei para o quarto de Edward. Queria ficar mais tempo ao lado dele, pois nosso tempo era limitado.

– Está cheirosa. – Falou beijando meu pescoço. Senti um calafrio percorrendo todo o meu corpo de um jeito que nunca havia sentido antes. Edward era o único que provocava sensações novas em mim, sensações que nunca havia sentido antes.

– Você também. – Beijei sua boca com fervor e me perdi em seus braços. Somente voltei a realidade quando senti falta de ar.

– Às vezes me esqueço de que temos que respirar. – Sorriu e deu um beijo casto na minha testa. Definitivamente, ele era o homem dos meus sonhos.

– Tem coisas mais interessantes que respirar quando se está sendo beijada por Edward Cullen.

– Uau, isso é que é um elogio.

– Convencido!

– Culpa sua. – Dei-lhe um empurrão de leve em seu peito e ele resmungou baixo.

– Nem parece que é forte. Fica ai resmungando igual uma garotinha reclamona.

– Tudo bem, já chega, Isabella. Vamos ver algumas roupas de frio pra você. Não quero que congele nesse frio que anda fazendo. – Como sempre ele era um amor comigo. Sempre me protegendo de tudo e todos.

Abri o guarda-roupa dele e procurei alguma coisa que pudesse me encontrar. Achei uma jaqueta de couro, o que me fez imaginar Edward dentro dela em uma moto comigo na garupa andando nas ruas de Londres; um sobretudo preto, que me fez imaginá-lo como um vampiro; algumas jaquetas e moletons.

– Acho que tem mais roupas naquela sacola que comprei pra você na ultima vez que saí para comprar algumas roupas.

Edward levantou rapidamente e foi procurar a tal sacola com essas roupas. Não demorou nem dez minutos e ele a encontrou.

Estava sentada na cama observando o teto tranquilamente quando o vi segurando uma jaqueta branca.

- Só encontrei essa jaqueta, Bella. – Falou se aproximando.

Aquela jaqueta me fez lembrar todos os pesadelos que tive durante todos os anos. Vários flashes passaram na minha cabeça sobre tudo o que mais queria esquecer. O médico da roupa branca, os choques, o manicômio, os machucados, os cães...

Tudo! Sem exceção de nada, veio à tona. E foi naquele momento que eu quis morrer vendo aquela tal jaqueta branca que Edward segurava. O momento que tudo desmoronou.

Todas as perspectivas que tinha de ter um futuro feliz foram juntas, porque não queria ter aquela vida, e muito menos ter passado por tudo aquilo durante tanto tempo. Só queria ter a resposta para a pergunta que estava martelando na minha cabeça.

_Por que ele fez aquilo? Por quê?_

Já não bastava toda a desgraça que havíamos vivido? Ele teve que fazer isso comigo? Estava sem chão. Não sabia o que fazer, que rumo seguir.

Escutei Edward me sacudindo e questionando porque estava daquele jeito. Não fazia a menor ideia de como responder por que não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Comecei a me sentir fraca e vi tudo ficando preto. A última coisa que ouvi antes de desmaiar foi Edward me chamando e me segurando.

* * *

**N/A:** Querem me matar? Sim, claro ou com certeza? Desculpem-me, mas era necessário parar nessa parte. Mil perdões pela demora. Fiquei sem inspiração e sem tempo pra escrever =/

Não sei quando voltarei a postar novamente, acho que em daqui a umas três ou quatro semanas, mas não vou garantir nada.

Então comentem para me motivaram a escrever o próximo capítulo mais rápido ;)

E um muito obrigada a Bah83 que comentou :3

Beijos, amores.

**N/B: **Fiquei um bom tempo tentando pensar o que escrever, e só consegui pensar em belos xingamentos para essa autora. Garota má!

Esse final foi tão... Tão... que eu só consigo pensar em ler o próximo o mais rápido possível!

Edward s2s2s2


	5. Capítulo 05 — Decisões

**Capítulo 05 — Decisões**

**Simple Plan ****— ****Perfect**

**Pov. Bella**

No fundo do poço.

Era assim que me sentia desde que descobri a verdade. Não queria – e nem poderia – voltar para casa e muito menos queria sair de perto de Edward, mas sabia que teria que enfrentar Charlie algum dia. Precisava saber o porquê de ele ter feito aquilo durante todos aqueles anos. Todos os anos sofrendo calada para que ele também não fosse para lá, e acabo descobrindo que a culpa era _dele_. Única e exclusivamente daquele que um dia cheguei a chamar de pai, porém agora ele não passava de mais um que eu fazia questão de ficar o mais distante possível.

Ele poderia ter evitado todo o meu sofrimento durante esses anos, mas simplesmente não se importava. Preferia me manter longe e naquele manicômio que me deixar em um orfanato ou em um colégio interno, só porque não seria bem visto na sociedade. Seria muito melhor ser abandonada em um orfanato a ter que ficar naquele manicômio.

Foi quando vi aquela jaqueta branca que Edward me mostrou que todas as lembranças se encaixaram. Eu nuca tive férias com os pais como qualquer outra criança. Todas as minhas _férias_ foram passadas no manicômio com a autorização de Charlie.

Eu só queria entender o motivo que o levou a me deixar lá, se a maior parte do tempo passava com ele. Só precisava dessa resposta para morrer em paz, ou talvez não quisesse saber a resposta. Se _fosse "Porque você é louca e lá e seu lugar" _ou _"Porque precisava me distrair e ficar perto de você não é agradável"_. Definitivamente, eu não aguentaria. Talvez o melhor fosse ficar sem essa resposta.

Espreguicei na cama e notei Edward me observando. Seu semblante estava preocupado.

– Está tudo bem? Não está sentido nenhuma dor ou tontura? – Perguntou fazendo cafuné em mim. Enrosquei-me em seus braços. Era o único lugar seguro que havia encontrado em toda a minha vida, além, é claro, dos braços da minha mãe e outrora de Charlie.

– O médico disse que só foi uma queda de pressão que causou o seu desmaio – Continuou, percebendo que eu não estava disposta a conversar sobre o meu ataque contra ele. Aquela bendita jaqueta branca me fez afastá-lo o máximo que consegui de mim. Durante alguns momentos, pude ver claramente aquele médico, mas era apenas fruto da minha imaginação. A única pessoa que estava ali era Edward.

– Estou bem – Sequei uma lágrima que teimava em cair toda vez que pensava naquele assunto. Ele estreitou seus braços ao meu redor com carinho. – Bem na medida do possível. – Completei, ainda sem saber se ele queria saber do meu passado.

A partir daquele momento, sempre esperaria o pior das pessoas e por mais que já soubesse que Edward não era igual a Charlie, não poderia deixar de compará-los. Ambos eram homens, tinham um passado sujo e diziam me amar. Apesar de que Edward nunca ter dito que me amava, conseguia saber que ele sentia algo forte por mim, não era exatamente amor, mas também não era algo trivial. Não sabia se era amor, entretanto ele ainda não havia feito nada para me ferir – tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente. Ao contrário de Charlie...

– Você disse que o médico falou que meu desmaio foi por causa da queda de pressão? – Perguntei e ele afirmou com a cabeça. Seus olhos verdes me olhavam como se quisessem ver minha alma. – Mas aqui não tem médico. – Afirmei sabendo que ali não tinha médico nenhum. Ele apenas revirou os olhos e me explicou.

– Você acha que iria esperar que acordasse pra lhe levar ao médico? Pois está muito enganada! Desde a primeira vez que se machucou que contratei um médico para ficar a sua disposição.

– Você é doido? – Como ele arrumava um médico pra mim _sem_ mencionar uma palavra a respeito? E eu também tinha minhas dúvidas se ele também não havia sido sequestrado. – Diz que ele está aqui por livre e espontânea vontade, Edward.

– Claro que está, Bella. Pensou que o sequestraria também? – Me encolhi pelo seu tom de voz magoado – Se o sequestrasse, ele poderia mentir sobre seu estado de saúde e seria pior para todo mundo. Estou pagando uma fortuna para ele ficar a sua disposição e de bico calado.

Arrependi de ter pensado mal sobre ele – mais uma vez. Mas não estava totalmente errada. Ele não era um homem comum que ganha à vida trabalhando decentemente, então tinha algum fundamento a minha desconfiança.

– Desculpa. – Foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar.

– Tudo bem. Agora você é a única preocupação que tenho no momento.

Tomamos o café da manhã em silêncio. Por sinal, um silêncio agonizante.

Eu pensava na melhor forma de contar as minhas descobertas para ele, mas desejando que tudo aquilo não passasse de fruto da minha imaginação pra lá de fértil. Por mais que não quisesse encarar os fatos – que estavam bem debaixo do meu nariz – queria que fosse ilusão. A mente às vezes nos prega algumas pecas, não é mesmo? Não faria mal algum que ela estivesse brincando comigo agora.

Edward comia maquinalmente. Ele sabia que eu só comeria se ele também comesse. Essa foi a maneira que encontrei para ficar perto dele quando fiz greve de fome logo na primeira semana do sequestro. Lembro-me como se minha ideia tivesse acontecido ha dez segundos atrás.

**»»»»»» ****Flashback**** ««««««**

– Eu não vou comer isso. Estou fazendo greve de fome por tempo indeterminado, Cullen – escutei-o bufando de impaciência.

– Vai sim, nem que eu tenha que enfiar essa comida goela abaixo! – continuou fazendo aquela cara brava, mas que não tinha o efeito que ele desejava. A única coisa que despertava dentro de mim era a vontade de ter mais alguns beijos dele.

– Nem ouse tentar. Quando Charlie Swan souber que está me obrigando a comer essas porcarias, estará em maus lençóis – Edward apenas deu uma risada descrente. Será que nenhum tipo de ameaça o afetava?

– Ele irá me agradecer por fazê-la comer esse fígado. Fígado contém ferro e é bom pra saúde. Tenho certeza que a sua não é uma das melhores...

– Pode ter certeza que é muito melhor que a sua.

– Já chega, Isabella. Você vai comer querendo ou não.

Edward colocou um prato em cima da cama e empurrou na minha direção; já o seu, pegou e foi comer sentado na mesa improvisada que havia no canto.

Ele comia como se fosse a melhor refeição do mundo, porém pra mim não passava de um monte de gororoba ruim. Quer dizer, nem tudo era ruim, só o fígado que estragava o prato.

Comemos em silêncio. Um observando o outro. Palavras não eram necessárias, pois nosso olhar transbordava nossos pensamentos.

**»»»»»» ****Flashback****««««««**

Aquela foi a primeira vez, de muitas, que comemos daquela forma, e desde então comecei a comer fígado semanalmente.

– Liguei para o seu pai durante essa noite. – Edward falou, quebrando o silêncio. Larguei os talheres em cima da mesa e olhei para um Edward estático.

Ele não esperava por aquela minha reação. Eu sempre defendia Charlie com unhas e dentes, só que agora tudo havia mudado.

Não esperei que ele perguntasse o porquê dos meus atos. Só queria ficar sozinha e desaparecer, mas sabia que por mais que tentasse me esconder, ele me acharia com todas as câmeras em sua disposição. Pelo menos, esperou algumas horas para entrar no meu antigo quarto.

– O que está acontecendo, meu amor? Estou preocupado com você. Desde ontem que está sofrendo, e eu estou aqui impotente, sem saber o que fazer – olhei para ele e percebi que era o momento ideal para falar com ele sobre aquele assunto. Não adiantaria nada ficar enrolando. Respirei fundo e comecei.

– Lembra daqueles sonhos que sempre me assombravam quase todas as noites? – perguntei e ele assentiu. – Quando você me mostrou aquela jaqueta branca, me lembrei do _médico_ do pesadelo e me fez lembrar que tudo foi verdade. Eu realmente estava naquele manicômio. Os pesadelos eram formas de me alertar que eram mais do que minha imaginação.

Edward encarava a porta sem nem ao menos piscar os olhos. Comecei a pensar que fora uma péssima ideia falar sobre esse assunto com ele. Talvez tivesse sido melhor fingir que não havia acontecido nada ou inventar alguma mentira. Não faria mal algum mesmo. O único problema é que entre todas as pessoas do mundo, Edward era a única que reconhecia quando mentia.

Ele deve ter ficado alguns minutos, que me pareceram horas, pensando até que me encarou e logo em seguida me deu um abraço apertado.

– Tem certeza disso, Bella?

– Tenho. Parece estranho, mas agora todas as peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixam.

Aproveitei o abraço e me deixei levar pelos bons momentos que passamos juntos. Não queria me lembrar de nada ruim com ele por perto.

– Como ele pode? Como? – perguntava-se baixinho. Com certeza não era pra eu escutar. Só que essa era uma pergunta que eu mesma queria fazer para Charlie e queria a verdadeira resposta. Sem mentiras, sem enganações dessa vez!

– Também gostaria de saber...

Ficamos juntos durante o resto do dia apenas curtindo a presença um do outro. Alguns beijos, carícias e cafunés.

Parecia mais um dia fúnebre que apenas uma descoberta do meu trágico passado, entretanto ainda estava entorpecida com as lembranças que nem percebi o telefone tocando. Deveria ser Charlie, mas naquele momento e nem em nenhum outro queria saber da sua existência, quer dizer, eu só queria ficar cara a cara com ele para ter minhas respostas e depois tchau! Mas primeiro precisava superar uma parte de ter sido deixada lá – o que não imaginava que fosse acontecer tão cedo – para depois ter uma conversa, ou briga, com ele. Por enquanto preferiria ficar na presença de Edward, porém até isso eu tinha dúvida que fosse acontecer.

Ele estava tão distante de mim, seus braços viviam em minha cintura, mas sua mente parecia estar na Antártica. Perguntava-me se não era o fim da nossa relação, se é que poderia chamá-la de relação. Talvez ele já estivesse enjoando de mim e a última novidade ao meu respeito foi o que faltava para o fim.

– Trouxe torta de chocolate. – Edward falou assim que chegou à sala.

A televisão estava ligada, mas era apenas para não me sentir mais sozinha. O barulho das pessoas desconhecidas falando sobre assuntos banais preenchia o lugar e me fazendo acreditar que os seres humanos só pensavam em si mesmo, e foda-se o resto. Ninguém queria saber realmente como as outras pessoas estavam. Perguntam todo dia se estão bem, mas, na verdade, só seguem um protocolo social. Dizem para ajudar o próximo, mas elas não conseguem ajudar nem a si mesmas...

Resolvi deixar esses pensamentos sobre a sociedade e peguei um pedaço da torta que Edward havia trazido. Estava maravilhosa, como qualquer outra coisa que ele fazia.

Eu amava doce e, sem dúvidas, qualquer coisa de chocolate me deixaria apenas concentrada em comer o máximo que poderia. Quando terminei a porção do meu prato perguntei:

– Tem mais? Isso daqui está bom. – Edward sorriu. Era o mesmo sorriso quando me via tropeçando em meus próprios pés.

– Claro que te mais. Não faria só um pouco sendo que você é chocólatra.

– Ainda bem que você sabe.

Só ficava curiosa em saber uma coisa: como ele sabia tantas coisas ao meu respeito? Ah, claro. A internet. Segundo Edward, encontrou milhares de coisas ao meu respeito, coisas que nem sempre eram verdadeiras. Até porque esses paparazzi só querem uma informação nova, e quando não tem, não perdem a chance de inventar ou aumentar algo.

– Maldita internet que expõe a vida de todos de uma maneira totalmente distorcida! – reclamei.

– Tenho que concordar com você. Depois e lhe conheci descobri que metade das coisas que sei sobre você são mentiras.

– Por exemplo... – incitei.

– Que você é meiga e doce. Gostaria de ir pessoalmente até esta pessoa e lhe dizer que a Srta Swan é bastante arrogante – ele tinha um sorriso arteiro no rosto. Deveria esta fazendo aquelas palhaçadas apenas para me animar, e confesso que fiquei feliz por ele se importar um pouco comigo.

– Seu chato. Serve logo mais dessa torta porque estou com fome.

– Você está sempre com fome, Bella – Não era que eu sempre estava com fome, eu estava era com vontade de comer uma comida deliciosa, e ele sabia como fazer uma!

– Você sabe o tanto que gosto de doces, não posso deixá-los sem a minha adorável presença – falei e lhe ofereci uma colherada com a torta de chocolate que logo foi devorada. – Parece que não sou a única que ama chocolate por aqui.

– Essa é mais uma das coisas que gostamos.

– Hum, e quais seriam as outras coisas? – perguntei curiosa com o ritmo que aquela conversa estava tomando. Ele começou enumerando nos dedos.

– Gostamos de boa música – rock –, de assistir filmes de terror e suspense, de ficar em lugares tranquilos, de parques, de irritar as pessoas...

– Ei – o interrompi –, eu não irrito as pessoas! – disse em minha defesa! Tudo bem que eu era um pouco fria com as pessoas que não gostava, mas estava longe de ser irritante. Ou será que era? Acho que não queria saber a verdadeira resposta.

– Imagina! Quase me deixou com cabelos brancos na primeira semana – definitivamente, ele era muito exagerado!

– Não estou vendo nenhum fio branco na sua cabeça.

– Porque pintei – gargalhou alto, me fazendo rir também.

Lavamos as vasilhas que sujamos entre mais algumas brincadeiras, mas fomos interrompidos pelos dois seguranças que vieram deixar os pratos sujos do almoço.

Eu quase não via nenhuma outra pessoa que não fosse Edward, e quando via ele rapidamente o dispensava. Queria saber se tudo aquilo era ciúmes. Não poderia ser. Edward, em seu auge de beleza, não ficaria muito tempo com a esquisita Swan. O que me reconfortava era não ter a presença de nenhuma outra mulher, exceto por Alice, mas ela não contava.

Ela tinha esse namorado, o tal do Jasper, e estava se divertindo no Havaí enquanto eu ficava em Londres numa fazenda com Edward. Contudo não sabia se aquela fazenda realmente ficava em Londres. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei desacordada depois que desmaiei para ter uma noção de onde estava, e muito menos iria perguntar ao Edward onde que estamos. Não quero que ele apresse esse sequestro e nem quero ser devolvida antes do mundo acabar!

– Você já teve quantas namoradas? – fiz uma pergunta aleatória, precisava conhecer o máximo que pudesse. Ele pensou por algum tempo até me responder com outra pergunta.

– O que você consideraria um _namoro_?

– Um relacionamento que ambas as partes se amam e fazem de tudo para ficar juntas, mesmo que todo o mundo seja contra – essa era minha definição de namoro, e também o que eu queria que um homem fizesse por mim: não se importasse com raça, religião, dinheiro. Enfim, coisas mundanas.

– Então acho que só uma, mas se for levar em conta o quesito amar, nenhuma ainda.

– Só uma? Conta outra piada, Edward! – Não acreditei naquela resposta. Como um homem com aqueles olhos verdes só havia tido uma namorada e não havia se apaixonado por ninguém? Era muito surreal!

– É verdade! Foi quando tinha quinze anos, antes de entrar nessa vida ilícita. Durou dois meses, mas não gostava da Irina. Só estava com ela porque era bonita. Todos os meus amigos estavam loucos por ela, só eu que não via nada de mais nela, só que ela me deu bola e ficamos juntos durante algum tempo.

Patético! Ficar com alguém só porque outros rapazes também a cobiçavam. Decididamente, Edward havia caído no meu conceito. Quem fazia uma idiotice dessas? Ainda com uma pessoa que se chama Irina? Existe nome mais brega que esse? Não!

– Se soubesse que iria ficar enciumada não teria respondido a essa sua pergunta.

– Não estou enciumada! – rebati, mas no fundo sabia que o ciúmes estava me corroendo. Ele já havia tido uma namorada e ela _não_ era eu.

Poucas vezes na vida senti ciúmes de alguém, mas saber que outra pessoa já namorou o cara de quem se está apaixonada não é uma das melhores sensações. Talvez aquela ideia de querer saber mais sobre ele tenha sido uma péssima ideia.

– Está sim, e fica ainda mais linda com essa cara emburrada – se ele não achava ruim eu sentir ciúmes, não seria eu que veria problema nisso. – Mas se te serve de consolo, morro de ciúmes quando outro homem olha pra você. – Ele estava ficando louco? Desde quando começamos a ficar não havia visto outro homem, exceto Jasper, mas ele não deve ter me visto nem umas cinco vezes.

– Você está ficando louco, Edward. Desde que estamos _juntos_– fiz aspas com a mão quando falei juntos, pois não sabia qual nome dar para o nosso relacionamento. Ficada? Namoro? Pegação? – Nenhum outro homem aproximou de mim – Ele bufou como se eu estivesse deixando algo muito óbvio passar despercebido.

– E os seguranças? Já se esqueceu deles? Lembro muito bem de como Demetri lhe olhou quando estava na piscina com aquele biquíni minúsculo! – notei um tom de cólera inundando-o

– Por favor, Edward, nem vem com essa história de novo.

– Nem vem você! Ate parece que não é linda e que todos os homens a querem. Não se finge de sonsa, Bella, porque, definitivamente, você não é!

Calei-o com um beijo para não continuarmos com aquela briga inútil. Não levaria a nada mais uma discussão sem fundamentos, da parte _dele_.

Uma coisa sobre Edward que já havia descoberto. Ele era extremamente ciumento, não que eu não fosse ciumenta, mas às vezes ele extrapolava. Não gostava nem de imaginar quando nós fizéssemos iguais aos casais comuns pelas ruas, e outro homem olhasse pra mim. Seria o inferno na terra!

– Queria ter o poder de ler a sua mente – falou após me dar um beijo na testa.

– Estava pensando no nosso futuro – respondi corando. Não era do meu feitio falar como me sentia para as pessoas, mas perto dele não conseguia me controlar.

– Sobre o que exatamente? – mentia ou falava a verdade sobre o seu ciúme exagerado?

– Esquece, não quero continuar com a nossa briga sobre o seu ciúme.

– Não sou ciumento – não deu chance pra eu retrucar e emendou em seguida. – Mas vamos deixar essa história de lado, porque não quero mais brigar com você. Vamos assistir a um filme para acabar esse clima chato. Que tal?

– Eu escolho – gritando, corri ate a sala. Já estava olhando a pilha de DVDs quando Edward chegou.

– Já escolheu? - questionou, jogando-se no sofá macio.

– Ainda não. Tem vários filmes bons aqui.

– Claro, foi eu quem os escolheu – joguei uma almofada nele por ser tão convencido.

– Ai, isso machuca, Bella – reclamou praticamente rindo, mas foi interrompido por Jasper que chegou acompanhado de uma nanica. Ambos estavam bronzeados e praticamente irreconhecíveis. Pensei até que estavam com insolação.

– Quem diria que esses dois um dia pudessem ficar no mesmo ambiente sem querer acontecer uma carnificina! – o loiro comentou sorrindo. Ele segurava a mão da Alice, e pude ver que havia uma aliança em seu dedo anelar, na mão direita.

Lancei-lhe um olhar inquiridor. Ela teria que se explicar, e eu não aceitaria qualquer explicação com menos de duas horas! Ser pedida em casamento deveria ser emocionante, e já que eu não teria essa experiência, gostaria de saber como seria.

– O amor faz milagres – a baixinha completou.

– Tudo tem seu tempo – foi a vez de Edward abrir a boca.

Ele parecia ser tão maduro e experiente enquanto eu não passava de uma desmiolada. Foi ali, na sala da casa na fazenda, que percebi que Edward e eu não daríamos certos juntos. Ele era areia demais para o meu caminhãozinho de pneus furados. Eu não tinha absolutamente nada a oferecer pra ele, já Edward tinha tudo o que uma mulher procurava em um homem. Nosso romance de verão não passaria disso.

Juntei todas as forças para não chorar naquele instante. Não queria ter aquela conversa naquele momento, sem falar que minhas emoções estavam à flor da pele.

– Mas vamos combinar que já estava demorando – Alice sussurrou fazendo com que ríssemos.

– Sei que as mulheres querem ficar sozinhas para conversarem – pelo menos a Alice – e nós não podemos adiar nossa conversa, Edward – Jasper olhava sério para Edward que assentiu no mesmo instante. Com certeza aquela conversa era sobre mim; sobre o que havia lembrado. Talvez eles fossem discutir o preço do meu resgate, que iria subir e junto também teria mais chantagens.

Balancei a cabeça, não queria pensar nisso, pois consequentemente todas as lembranças do manicômio voltariam e seria difícil de pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Saí do meu transe quando senti as mãos de Edward em meu rosto me fazendo olhá-lo.

Ele tinha aquele par de olhos verdes que tinham o poder de me fazer esquecer qualquer coisa.

– Prometo não demorar, Bella. Se não quiser ficar com a chata da minha irmã enquanto converso com Jasper, não precisa.

Alice bufou ao nosso lado, mas apenas a ignorei. Aquela boca vermelha e convidativa era muito mais interessante e quando ele encostou seus lábios macios nos meus, a única coisa que fiz foi corresponder o beijo.

Não existia mais Alice, Jasper, nem manicômio; não havia nada que pudesse acontecer que me tiraria daquela nossa bolha.

Escutei um pigarro e me separei de Edward. Ser o centro das atenções nunca estava nos meus planos e muito menos ser observada por outro casal. Um casal que realmente se amava. Dei um sorriso amarelo e segui Alice até um quarto de hóspede.

– Desembucha, Bella. Fale tudo, só me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos - Ela falava como se minha vida sexual fosse super ativa. Mal sabia ela que ainda era virgem.

– Eu nem sei o que falar. Acho que já deu pra perceber que algo esta acontecendo entre eu e seu irmão.

– Quero mais detalhes. Isso não é suficiente.

– O que mais você quer saber? – Não sabia o que falar, ainda mais com ela querendo saber desses tais detalhes.

– Quando foi o primeiro beijo, o primeiro encontro, a primeira noite...

– Você esqueceu que a primeira vez que o vi foi naquele dia que tentei fugir? – parecia que havia sido há muito tempo atrás. Um tempo que não sabia o que estava perdendo longe dele, mas ele também era muito chato e implicante comigo.

– Nem se eu quisesse poderia esquecer aquele dia. Edward nunca havia brigado com ninguém por minha causa como brigou com você – ela chegou mais perto para cochichar na minha orelha – Mas acho que ele só falou aquelas coisas porque queria ficar perto de você.

Então, eu acho que ele conseguiu ficar perto de mim; conseguiu ficar muito mais perto do que poderia imaginar, mais perto do que qualquer um já havia ficado.

– Foi naquela noite que ele me beijou – falei corando e Alice deu um gritinho de felicidade.

– E ninguém me contou nada? Seus ingratos! – reclamou.

– Nós iríamos negar mesmo se nos pegasse dando o maior amasso.

– Eu não sei qual dos dois é mais cabeça dura, mas pelo tanto que conheço meu irmão e você, posso afirmar com certeza que você ganha de muita gente.

– Eu não sou cabeça dura! – me defendi, mesmo sabendo que tudo o que ela falou era verdade.

– Me engana que eu gosto...

– E você e Jasper? Pelo que vi nesse seu dedo já estão noivos, não é mesmo? – questionei, mudando de assunto.

Nunca fui boa em falar sobre os poucos relacionamentos que tive com alguém, e sabia que não demoraria muito para que ela começasse a indagar sobre meus sentimentos. E, definitivamente, isso não seria nada agradável.

– Você viu? – mostrou o anel de ouro com uma esmeralda – Não é lindo? – assenti com a cabeça. Ela prosseguiu – Jasper é tão romântico.

E continuou falando sobre o tempo que passaram no Havaí e as coisas que fizeram juntos, o que só me fez querer ficar ter toda aquela felicidade ao lado do Edward. Poderia ser egoísmo da minha parte, mas só queria ser feliz ao lado de alguém que me amasse e seria correspondida.

Será que a conversa dele com Jasper demoraria mais que já estava demorando? Já estava acostumada a ficar perto dele quase o tempo todo e ser interrompida somente algumas vezes quando os seguranças apareciam para perguntar algo.

– Você parece estar em outro mundo – comentou quando estava olhando fixamente para a porta esperando por ele.

– Não é nada de mais.

Alice se aproximou e nos deitamos na cama. Parecia com Rose quando queria falar sobre um assunto delicado e foi o que ela fez.

– Edward me falou sobre aquele assunto...

– Hum – esperei que falasse o que queria sem querer interrompê-la.

– Você não se incomoda de ele ter comentado sobre isso comigo, não é mesmo? – pelo tom de sua voz estava receosa, mas quem deveria estar receoso com alguma coisa era Charlie!

– Não, já estou superando.

– Não se supera um assunto delicado, como esse, de um dia para o outro.

– Eu sei, estou fazendo o possível. Sei que vai demorar, mas faço o melhor.

– Sei que faz. E o Edward? Está lhe ajudando?

– Claro que sim, porque não estaria? – ele era a pessoa que mais havia me ajudado durante toda a minha vida mesmo me conhecendo ha algumas semanas.

– Ele mudou tanto depois que lhe conheceu. Até parece outro homem – disse sorrindo, mas não foi apenas ele que havia mudado. Eu também havia mudado em vários aspectos. Não era tão fria, havia dado uma segunda chance pra ele – e não me arrependi em nenhum momento –, estava sorrindo com naturalidade, porque não era obrigada a ficar fingindo que estava bem a cada cinco segundos. Com ele eu poderia ser eu mesma. A Bella que era um poço de confusão e complicação.

– Ele realmente parece estar mudado. Pelo menos, eu percebi uma mudança comigo desde a primeira vez que o vi.

– Acredite, ele mudou da água para o vinho – abriu a mala e tirou uma muda de roupa – Vou tomar um banho, Bella. Não demoro.

– Tudo bem. Vou para o meu quarto.

Nós despedimos com um beijo no rosto e fui para o quarto do Edward. Assim que abri a porta vi que ele estava saindo do banho. A toalha estava enrolada em sua cintura; a água escorria pela seu peito definido me fazendo ter pensamentos inadequados. Como seria bom poder tocá-lo sem restrições.

Saí dali para não cometer nenhuma besteira. Não queria fazer nada que pudesse me arrepender depois.

– Já estou vestido – Edward abriu a porta quase me fazendo cair, pois ainda estava encostada na porta – Desculpe – Me segurou firme pela cintura e me virou para encará-lo.

Ele vestia uma camiseta azul que combinava com o tom de sua pele e uma calca jeans escura. Edward era, literalmente, a visão do paraíso.

– Como consegue ser tão bonito? – sem pensar, perguntei.

– Assim como você consegue ser linda – corei absurdamente. Eu costumava receber elogios, mas eram apenas de puxa-sacos. Edward falava aquilo, porque acreditava piamente estar certo. – Precisamos conversar, Bella. – Sua expressão era séria. Era a conversa que eu queria ter, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria.

Ele deitou na enorme cama de casal e me puxou para seu colo.

– Você já deve ter percebido que Jasper e Alice não vieram aqui só para nos fazer uma visitinha ao acaso, certo? – assenti. Eu era lenta para raciocinar algumas coisas, porém quando era relacionado a me dar mal, tinha um faro bastante aguçado. – Sei que pode me odiar pelo que fiz, mas achei que era o melhor a ser feito.

Por um momento pensei que ele tivesse feito alguma besteira que pudesse me atingir, entretanto sabia que ele não seria capaz de tamanha atrocidade.

– O... o que você fez? – gaguejei.

– Eu juro que não fiz por mal. Só estava desesperado para lhe ajudar. Não aguenta mais vê-la triste como estava... e ainda está – com certeza tinha alguma coisa envolvida com as minhas lembranças do meu passado. Esperei que ele continuasse.

– Contei para os dois sobre o que lembrou. Queria uma opinião de alguém fora dessa história a respeito da decisão que tomei.

– Que decisão você tomou? – só implorava que não fosse acertar logo o preço do maldito resgate!

– Eu... Eu... – ele gaguejava sem conseguir falar. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Se ele estava desse jeito e nem havia falado a sua decisão, não queria sequer imaginar o quão devastada _eu_ ficaria no final.

– Fale logo, por favor.

– Você está livre, Bella. Charlie não tem que pagar resgate nem fazer nada para lhe libertar. Amanha cedo lhe levarei para sua casa – suas palavras foram como garras tentando arrancar meu coração. Todas as dores que pensei terem sido a piores, nenhuma se comparava a que senti ali.

– Não, não. Prometo que vou me comportar, mas não me leve embora daqui – implorei agarrando em seu pescoço.

– Shiii. Não estou querendo me livrar de você. Só pensei que fosse querer ter uma conversa com seu pai para esclarecer algumas coisas – respirei um pouco aliviada. – Eu nunca vou querer ficar longe de você, Bella. – E secou as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer pelo meu rosto e me fez olhar em seu rosto.

– Obrigada – sussurrei.

–- Não tem que agradecer nada, eu que agradeço porque foi só depois de você entrar na minha que consegui perceber o verdadeiro sentido de viver – me deu um selinho demorado, mas não resisti e acabei aprofundando o beijo. Queria esquecer todas as coisas ruins que havíamos conversado, e aquele beijou era a fórmula perfeita.

– Sempre vamos acabar assim depois de um selinho?

Encostei minha testa na dele e me deixei levar pelos sentimentos bons que emanavam de nos dois. Juntos seríamos imbatíveis.

– Não é uma ma ideia, amor.

Toda vez que ele me chamava de amor, praticamente me derretia em seus braços. Foi com um sorriso maior que o rosto que voltei a abraçá-lo. Achei que estava o sufocando, mas ele não reclamou, então não fiz menção de soltá-lo.

– Safado! – rimos juntos e o clima ficou mais leve.

Ficou decidido que continuaríamos juntos. Ele até havia me pedido em namoro – o que quase me causou um mini infarto –; eu continuaria estudando em Londres ate o final do ano, mas não moraria com Charles, e, sim, com Edward em um lugar afastado. Estava até cogitando a ideia de mudar de escola, mas Lond High School era a melhor, então continuaria lá. Quando me formasse mudaria para qualquer fim de mundo com alguém que realmente me amava e era correspondido. Edward.

– Que tal essa casa, Bella? - Alice perguntou me mostrando mais uma foto de uma casa enorme. Sabia que Edward tinha muito dinheiro, mas não queria lugar imenso. Queria uma casa pequena, apenas para duas pessoas viverem tranquilamente.

– É muito grande, Lice. Você só me mostra mansões – reclamei. Edward apenas ria. Ele, mais que ninguém, sabia que ela era muito insistente quando se tratava de ajudar outra pessoa.

– Mas você quer viver aonde? No fim do mundo?

– Pode ser contando que Edward esteja comigo, estarei feliz.

– Sempre vou estar ao seu lado – ele beijou minha mão, num gesto cavalheiro que me passava segurança.

– Vocês são dois ingratos, sabiam?! Eu faço tudo que posso e não posso pra ajudá-los e é assim que me recompensam – bufou, saindo do escritório levando o notebook e as mansões junto.

Não conseguimos evitar uma gargalhada da cara que ela fez e ela apenas nos mostrou o dedo do meio.

– Ela não vai ficar com raiva, vai? - questionei insegura. Não queria que ela ficasse com raiva de mim.

– Não, ela ama você – não mais do que eu – é só questão de horas pra que ela volte com o rabinho entre as pernas para lhe fazer um vestido novo.

– Menos mal, mas ainda tem um assunto pendente.

– Com Charlie? – deduziu.

Às vezes eu me perguntava se ele conseguia ler minha mente, pois era muita coincidência ou talvez fôssemos alma gêmeas.

– Sim, já estou pronta pra enfrentá-lo. Quero acabar com isso logo para vivermos em paz, sem mais interferência dele – depois de duas semanas já estava me recuperando, ou pelo menos, achava que estava.

– Claro. É só você decidir o dia que a levo ate lá, mas vou ficar do lado de fora a esperando para começar uma nova vida – suas palavras eram tão firmes que não deixava duvida que ele falava a verdade. Era a única coisa que precisava naquele momento. O apoio de quem se ama.

**(...)**

– Pronta? – Edward perguntou, apertando minha mão tremula.

Estávamos em frente à mansão de Charlie e minhas pernas estavam bambas, minha boca ressacada e as mãos suando frio. Por um segundo cheguei a desistir de saber toda a verdade, mas eu precisava saber as verdades e as mentiras que Charlie fosse falar. O que me motivava a continuar era Edward.

– Tem certeza, Bella? Podemos deixar para outro dia – me encorajou.

– Nem pensar. Vou acabar com isso logo. Prometo não demorar muito tempo.

– Demore o tempo que for preciso – me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego e me acompanhou ate o portão. - Te amo.

– Eu também.

Identifiquei-me e os seguranças me deixaram entrar. Poderia ver que todos me olhavam como se fosse de outro planeta, entretanto aqueles olhares eram porque havia voltado sã e salva, sem ter que pagar nenhum resgate.

– Oh meu Deus. Ela voltou – era Mike. Mal entrei na sala e já fui recebida com um abraço de urso dele.

Não era comum as pessoas me abraçarem, até porque deixava bem claro que não gostava de abraços, só que não tinha como negar nada a aquele que sempre me tratou tão bem e que parecia estar realmente preocupado comigo.

A segunda pessoa que vi foi Carmen, a que tanto havia me ajudado quando estava no manicômio.

– Minha menininha voltou. Você voltou – falava me examinando da cabeça aos pés para ver se não estava machucada, como se fosse minha mãe. E, de fato, ela chegava bem perto de ser.

– Estou bem, não precisam ficar com essa choradeira.

– Olha só quem fala, quem esta molhando toda a roupa da Carmen – Mike alfinetou.

Eles me levaram até a cozinha e fui obrigada a comer um misto quente, mesmo que já tivesse tomado um café da manha reforçado.

Não expliquei tudo o que tinha acontecido durante o período que fiquei no cativeiro. Apenas falei que havia sido sequestrada quando estava indo embora da festa e que meu pai havia pagado o resgate e estava livre. Uma mentira a mais outra a menos não faria diferença.

– Ninguém lhe machucou nem encostou em você, querida? – Carmen perguntou com sua voz doce. Ah, se ela imaginasse o quão bem tratada eu fui lá por Edward com aquelas tortas de chocolates, bolos, brigadeiros, sorvetes...

– Não, ninguém fez nada contra mim. Pelo contrário, me trataram muito bem.

– Seu pai vai ficar tão contente em saber que voltou, flor – ele tinha que mencionar sobre Charlie? Forcei um sorriso e questionei sobre ele.

– Ele está em casa?

– Claro, não saiu daqui depois do seu desaparecimento. – aquilo era novo pra mim. Pensei que ele fosse seguir sua vida normalmente. O que aquilo significava? – Deve estar no seu quarto. – Ela completou. Foi a deixa pra que eu saísse dali e fosse atrás dele.

Subi as escadas ate chegar ao meu quarto. Não sabia o que esperar quando abrisse aquela porta, e nada que eu tivesse previsto me poupou da cena que se seguiu.

Charlie estava deitado na minha cama, chorando agarrado com o meu urso de pelúcia favorito.

* * *

**N/A:** Olha eu aqui de novo o/

Nem demorei tanto dessa vez, rs. Enfim, quero deixar um muito obrigado a Bah83 que sempre comenta s2

Desculpe por ter acabado o capítulo anterior daquele jeito, flor. E sim, você pode xingar, o Charlie merece! Rs

Gostaram? Acho que não, né? Charlie merece uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Providenciarei isso em breve ~risada maligna

A short-fic está na reta final. Só tem mais dois capítulos e um epílogo e acabou. Já terminei de escrever e pretendo postar a cada duas semanas, ok? Se comentarem muito, posto antes :)

Beijão, pessoinhas lindas s2

**N/B:** CHOCADA! O que foi isso? Sem palavras para descrever essa cena do Charlie! Só preciso saber o que vai acontecer em seguida! E logo u-u

Edward s2 s2 s2 s2


	6. Capítulo 06 — Explicações

**Capítulo 06 – Explicações**

**Coldplay ****–** Fix You

Idiotice.

Era assim que Charlie definiria o plano para forjar o suposto sequestro de Isabella que falhou miseravelmente. Ele jamais cogitou a hipótese e que algo poderia dar errado, e foi justamente o seu excesso de confiança que, de certa forma, acabou colocando tudo a perder.

Sua certeza exacerbada em tudo e em todos era um de seus piores defeitos. E foi exatamente por isso que a sua relação com Isabella nunca foi uma das melhores possíveis.

A verdade é que Charlie nunca superou a morte de Renée e ter que encara a cópia fiel de sua ex-mulher era torturante. Bella tinha os mesmo olhos castanhos que a mãe, os mesmo cachos, as mesmas manias...

Era praticamente insuportável para ele ter que olhar para Bella e ver uma mini Renée. Todos os momentos felizes que tiveram juntos não iriam voltar, mesmo que ele pagasse qualquer preço para a ter de volta.

O linfoma não Hodgkin demorou apenas um ano para matá-la e levou menos que um dia para tirar, o resto de paz, que havia em sua vida. Num dia ele estava no quarto de um hospital com Renée, tentando animá-la, e no outro estava em um cemitério a enterrando.

Desde então, todos os dias, ele sonhava com a imagem de um caixão descendo em uma cova funda, e Isabella chorando e jogando flores brancas enquanto os quatro homens desconhecidos jogavam terra em cima de sua mulher.

Durante os cinco meses seguintes, deixou o banco na responsabilidade de Billy Black e não saía mais de sua casa. Seu cômodo preferido era o escritório, lugar que ninguém ousava incomodá-lo, pois acreditavam piamente que ele estava trabalhando, mas a realidade é que Charlie estava trabalhando em terminar de beber o uísque que sempre ficava em seu copo.

Ele não fazia a menor ideia de como lidar com aquela situação. E o fato de Isabella se isolar e não aceitar a morte da mãe da mãe o matava lentamente. E para falar a verdade, ele também não aceitava, contudo sabia disfarçar muito bem a ausência que Renée fazia em sua vida.

Cinco meses depois da tragédia, ele voltou a sua rotina. Ia do trabalho para casa e de casa para o trabalho. Não havia motivos para sair com os amigos ou sozinho. Charlie dedicava seu tempo entre o trabalho e Isabella, contudo o trabalho sempre estava em primeiro lugar. Era de costume levar trabalho para casa. Não que ele não conseguisse resolver tudo no banco. Pelo contrário, ele era um dos melhores banqueiros de Londres, mas ver sua família desmoronando diante de seus olhos, sem saber o que fazer, era mais um estímulo para enfiar a cara no trabalho.

Isabella _sempre_ era sua última prioridade. Somente nos finais de semana é que ele dedicava um tempo para ficar perto dela. Na hora dos jogos do seu time do coração, o Manchester United.

Mesmo detestando e não entendendo absolutamente nada daquele jogo, Bella ficava sentada do lado do pai. Raramente ele a deixava ficar em seu colo, exceto quando tinha alguma visita e ele era _obrigado_ a se portar como um pai.

Esses momentos eram raros e Isabella agarrava essas pequenas oportunidades como se fossem únicas.

Com apenas quatro anos não tinha muitos amigos para poder visitá-la, e quando alguém ia até a sua casa, quase sempre eram nos finais de semana. Assim, não sobrava muito tempo para ficar com o pai.

Ela não compreendia o motivo que fazia Charlie passar tanto tempo lendo aqueles papeis em seu escritório. Acreditava que era algo importante e, por isso, também queria aprender a ler.

**»»»»»» ****Flashback**** ««««««**

– Não é difícil ler, Carmen? Como que você aprendeu? – Bella perguntou, olhando para a empregada que tanto gostava.

– Foi na escola, querida. Logo você também vai para lá e aprende. – Respondeu organizando a pouca bagunça que existia no quarto da garota.

– Mas eu quero aprender hoje! – Falou irritada. Desde pequena não gostava de ser contrariada, e quando o assunto era importante, como aquele, ficava mais brava ainda.

– Acalme-se, mocinha. Tudo tem seu tempo. – Carmen a repreendeu a olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

– Mas, então quando vou aprender a ler? Tenho que aprender logo para ajudar meu pai. – Falou fingindo ler um monte de papeis que estava por perto.

Desde pequena gostava de ter livros e revistas, mesmo que não entendesse bulhufas, ao seu lado. Era uma maneira de estar sempre na companhia de seu pai, já que não tinha muitas lembranças de Renée, além das fotos.

– Ajudar seu pai em quê, Isabella? – Questionou. A menina a olhou com raiva. Não gostava que a chamasse de Isabella. Somente Charlie a chamava assim, e ele sempre estava com raiva. – Tudo bem, me desculpe. Ajudar seu pai em quê, Bella?

Ela deu um sorriso e respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Óbvia para ela.

– Se eu meu pai ajudar, ele vai ter mais tempo para brincar comigo. Vou poder passar um bom tempo com ele, igual as outras crianças.

Carmen deu-lhe um sorriso forçado. Partia seu coração saber que Isabella era tão negligenciada. Tão negligenciada que não tinha coragem de se aposentar e deixá-la nas mãos do próprio pai.

Ela lembrava perfeitamente de que Charlie não fazia a menor ideia de que _a colônia de férias _de sua filha eram passadas em um manicômio. Ele confiava tão piamente em qualquer um que dissesse cuidar bem de Isabella, que não hesitava em pagar qualquer quantia para ficar longe dela.

**»»»»»» ****Flashback**** ««««««**

Charlie não era casado com Victoria e o fato dela morar na mesma casa que ele se dava a uma única e exclusiva razão: chantagem.

Desde que ele descobria a _colônia de férias_ que Isabella passava suas férias, foi ameaçado por aquela que se dizia tão apaixonada por ele. Qualquer pessoa que os conhecesse um pouco mais diria que o amor que Victoria sentia por Charlie tinha outro nome. Interesse. Até mesmo Carmen notou o fingimento da ruiva. E não foi só por que ela a reconheceu no instante em que pisara na mansão dos Swans. Ela era o tipo de mulher que só enxergava o próprio umbigo e jamais faria qualquer demonstração de afeto se não lhe trouxesse algum benefício.

Victoria e Carmen. Duas mulheres distintas fisicamente – uma era ruiva e desonesta e a outra morena e bondosa –, mas que tinham o mesmo interesse. Os Swans. Porém interesses distintos que fazia com que uma fosse uma pessoa amável e a outra deplorável.

Todos gostavam da governanta Carmen. Era sempre alegre e bem humorada, e mesmo sendo apenas uma governanta cuidava de Isabella como se fosse sua filha. E, de fato, ela a considerava sua filha, pois nunca tivera a chance de encontrar um homem que realmente a fizesse feliz, e logo não tinha filhos.

A única meta que tinha para a vida era proteger Isabella. Ela presenciara tudo que a pequena sofreu no manicômio e por nenhum dinheiro do mundo a deixaria sozinha enquanto estivesse viva.

**»»»»»» ****Flashback**** ««««««**

– Você é uma inútil, Carmen. Não vê que só está aqui por causa do coração mole de Charlie?

Carmen continuou seus afazeres. Já havia se acostumado com as grosserias de sua patroa e tinha plena consciência de tudo que era obrigada a suportar. Era a diversão de Victoria ferir – psicologicamente e fisicamente – todas as pessoas, incluindo as que algum dia já lhe fizeram favores, como foi o caso de Jacob.

No dia em que Charlie descobriu sobre o manicômio, Jacob foi o primeiro a acusá-la de manter Isabella naquele lugar e acabou revelando todas as atrocidades que cometeram contra a garota.

Charlie, que nunca havia levantado a mão para ninguém, foi o primeiro a lhe dar um sonoro tapa na cara. Ele perdeu a cabeça à medida que escutava as torturas que Bella fora submetida e não pensou duas vezes em entregar aquela mulher para a polícia, mas as palavras que ela lhe disse o deixou de mãos atadas.

– Tenho certeza que você não vai se importar da polícia saber que sequer foi lá conhecer _a colônia de férias_. – Victoria tinha um sorriso no rosto apesar de ter a marca de quatro dedos em sua face. – Negligenciar a própria filha não será nada bom para a sua reputação. Já estou até vendo as manchetes dos jornais _"Banqueiro deixa filha no manicômio enquanto se diverte" "Charlie Swan: a vergonha nacional"_

Charlie ponderou por alguns instantes e chegou à conclusão de que Victoria estava certa. Ele poderia perder todo o dinheiro que havia conquistado ao longo dos anos e, pior, Isabella o odiaria pelo resto de sua vida.

Charlie não estava preparado para perder a última pessoa que realmente amava na vida, e, por isso, não denunciou Victoria à polícia. Contudo estabeleceram regras de convivência. Ela continuaria morando na residência dos Swan, mas ficariam em quartos separados; ela não poderia ficar perto de Bella, ao menos que ele ou outra pessoa de sua confiança esteja no mesmo recinto; e também uma pequena ajuda financeira para que ela pudesse sobreviver, pois Charlie se recusava a comprar qualquer coisa para ela, exceto quando estavam na companhia de outras pessoas.

Mas isso estava prestes a mudar. Ele já havia comprado um apartamento milionário e distante para que Victoria se mudasse da mansão. Só faltava a assinatura dela para que saísse definitivamente de suas vidas.

E foi nesse período da mudança de Victoria que ele acreditou ter uma das melhores ideias: forjar o sequestro da própria filha.

– Pelo menos não dependo dos outros para sobreviver. – Carmen falou. Era a primeira vez que ela alterava o tom de voz para falar com algum_ patrão_.

– Como você ousa me ofender desse jeito, sua insolente? Tenho certeza que meu marido vai lhe demitir hoje mesmo.

A governanta ficou quieta, mesmo sabendo que nada lhe aconteceria, pois desde que viera trabalhar naquela mansão, sabia que aquele casal não se suportava, mas não entendia o porquê de continuarem juntos. Na verdade, ela sabia, mas evitava pensar naquele assunto. Até porque ela havia sido contratada justamente para cuidar exclusivamente de Isabella depois que ela saiu do manicômio, uma vez que era ela uma das enfermeiras que cuidava dos ferimentos dos pacientes e, por isso, a filha do banqueiro era muito apegada a ela.

Sem que ninguém percebesse, Charlie apareceu na sala, e era possível ver que seu semblante não era um dos mais calmos.

– Eu já aguentei durante muito tempo ouvir suas reclamações sem fundamentos, Victoria. Carmen nunca fez absolutamente nada de errado nesta casa desde que chegou. Pelo contrário, sempre tratou todos bem, principalmente Isabella. –Tocar no nome de Isabella sempre a deixava furiosa, pois, apesar de tudo, ele ainda amava aquela menina.

– E vai fazer o quê? Contar a verdade para Isabella e se entregar para a polícia? Porque essa é a única maneira de não lhe atormentar mais. – Disse debochando da situação, mas, no fundo, ela tinha medo que Charlie fizesse exatamente isso, uma vez que ele andava muito calado e pensativo.

Charlie percebeu que teriam mais um briga e gesticulou com a cabeça para que Carmen se retirasse. Ela não era obrigada a aguentar Victoria e muito menos o que aconteceria ali.

– Você sabe muito bem do nosso acordo, Victoria, e foi só por ele que permiti que continuasse nesta casa. – Andou vagarosamente pela sala, decidindo como seria a melhor forma de falar o que queria. – Comprei um apartamento e já está em seu nome. Você vai mudar para lá hoje mesmo. Já pedi para que as empregadas arrumassem seus objetos pessoais e em menos de uma hora o pessoal da mudança chegará aqui.

– Você não pode fazer isso! – Bradou, irritada. Ela não queria deixar todo o conforto que tinha na mansão.

– Eu já fiz. Se não estiver satisfeita, procure a delegacia mais próxima e fale tudo o que sabe. Eu serei preso, mas não estarei sozinho.

Charlie saiu deixando a ruiva sozinha. Ela não poderia denunciá-lo. Ele era rico, tinha os melhores advogados. Já ela só tinha esse apartamento e não poderia se dar ao luxo de vendê-lo para pagar advogados. O melhor seria mudar e planejar o próximo golpe e uma possível vingança.

**»»»»»» ****Flashback**** ««««««**

E foi alguns dias antes da mudança de Victoria que Charlie decidiu colocar o seu plano em ação. Conversou com alguns dos seguranças que trabalhavam vigiando Isabella e todos já sabiam o que cada um deveria fazer.

Dois homens encapuzados iriam raptá-la na saída de uma festa e em seguida a levariam para uma casa que um deles havia alugado. Nada poderia envolver o nome de Charlie. Eles cogitavam a ideia que algo pudesse dar errado, mas sequer imaginavam que outra pessoa a sequestraria antes.

Acreditando que tudo estava acontecendo com o planejado, Charlie foi até a casa que Isabella deveria estar, mas foi com grande surpresa que encontrou apenas os seguranças.

**»»»»»» ****Flashback**** ««««««**

– Onde está Isabella? – Perguntou Charlie, furioso por não encontrar sua filha em nenhum cômodo da rua.

Os subalternos estavam morrendo de medo da reação do chefe, e foi exatamente por isso que não haviam falado nada sobre o sumiço de Bella.

– Senhor, nós não a encontramos no final da festa.

Com medo, todos os quatro seguranças abaixaram a cabeça já pensando que seriam demitidos.

– Como não a encontraram? Vocês sabiam cada passo que ela daria e não a encontraram?

Charlie andava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer. Sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento com essa nova notícia. Nada estava saindo como planejado.

– E já começaram a investigar quem a levou? Tem imagens dela com o possível sequestrador? – Ele não queria pensar no que poderia ter ou estar acontecendo com sua filha.

_"Já não bastava aquela história do manicômio?"_ Pensava ele.

Mas a realidade é que o único culpado era ele mesmo. Talvez se ele tivesse procurado ajuda psicológica para Isabella, ela não o odiasse tanto. Talvez se ele tivesse contado a verdade antes, eles poderiam tentar ser uma família. Talvez se ele não tivesse escondido a verdade, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Eram tantos _talvez se_ que ele já estava começando a enlouquecer. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser trazer sua filha viva e sã, e só assim poderia lhe contar toda a verdade. Charlie já havia se decidido. Mas para isso precisava encontrá-la.

– Infelizmente não. Conseguimos todas as imagens da boate, mas as câmeras não estavam gravando absolutamente nada naquele dia. – Um dos seguranças falou, receoso.

– Era só o que me faltava! – Bufou Charlie que estava se segurando para não arrancar todos os fios de seu cabelo ou ter um ataque cardíaco.

– Mas nó estamos tentando localizá-la, senhor...

– É bom que a encontrem logo, pois não quero nem pensar no que vou fazer com vocês se algo acontecer com Isabella. – Ameaçou sem um pingo de dó. E, de fato, se alguma coisa acontecesse com sua filha, a última coisa que ele teria era piedade.

**»»»»»» ****Flashback**** ««««««**

Charlie já estava perdendo as esperanças de encontrar sua filha, ainda mais depois que o sequestrador havia pedido vinte milhões para poder libertá-la. Vinte milhões era um dinheiro que nem se ele pedisse emprestado para seus amigos, conseguiria. E também havia a parte burocrática que ele teria que explicar para quê estava retirando todo aquele dinheiro do banco.

O fato era que o tempo estava passando e ele não havia encontrado nenhuma outra forma de entregar ou depositar a quantia exorbitante que Edward estava lhe pedindo. E ele não atreveria a denunciar o desaparecimento de Isabella à polícia porque eles iriam investigar sua vida e tudo o que ele construiu ruiria na sua frente. Ele precisava manter a calma e pensar em outra saída.

A única solução que encontrou foi contratar vários detetives, mas nenhum deles havia feito algum avanço significativo. E por isso, Charlie se desesperava mais a cada hora que se passava.

Enquanto esperava – geralmente no quarto de Isabella, pois era uma forma de estar presente em algum lugar que ela esteve – nunca imaginaria que ela pudesse ser solta _sem _ele pagar a fiança. E foi isso que aconteceu na última vez que ele foi ao quarto dela.

A princípio, Charlie acreditava que estava tendo uma miragem de sua filha parada na porta do quarto, mas quando ela falou, teve a certeza de que era real. Seu pior pesadelo – até aquele momento – havia acabado.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

Isabella estava com cara de poucos amigos, e receber um abraço de seu pai naquela altura do campeonato só a fez ficar com mais raiva. Mesmo as lágrimas molhando sua camiseta não foram suficientes para diminuir o ódio que estava sentindo dele. Charlie sabia que alguma coisa muito séria havia acontecido para que ela elevasse o tom. Geralmente, ela só gritava quando o limite do cartão estourava, e definitivamente esse não era o caso.

– Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – Ele ainda continuava abraçado a ela, mas Bella não estava gostando nada daquilo.

"_Será que tem alguma câmera filmando? É por isso toda essa melação?"_ Bella pensou, irritada.

– Acho que você não sentia minha falta quando me deixava no _manicômio_. – Ela enfatizou a última palavra, praticamente berrando, fazendo com que eles fossem direto ao assunto. Era possível ver o quanto estava irritada e que não se acalmaria com tanta facilidade.

Isabella só queria saber os motivos e nunca mais voltaria àquela casa. Iria sumir da vida dele, já que ela não significava nada. Não havia _nada_ que a prendesse naquela mansão.

– Por favor, filha, não fale assim...

– Não me chame de filha se eu nunca fui representei nada pra você! – Bradou, pegando algumas roupas e colocando dentro de uma mala qualquer.

Charlie a olhava sem saber o que falar. Ele havia planejado todas as falas possíveis para quando tivessem essa conversa, mas agora não sabia o que falar.

– Eu... – Ela o olhou por alguns segundos esperando que ele continuasse, mas as únicas palavras que foram ditas pouco significavam – Eu sinto muito.

– Eu também. Sinto mais ainda por ter descoberto só agora. Como você conseguiu me manipular todo esse tempo? Por um acaso tem um chip dentro da minha cabeça?

– Não, claro que não. – Ele se encolheu diante da severidade dela. – Às vezes por causa de um trauma não conseguimos nos lembrar das coisas que aconteceram. É uma espécie de mecanismo de defesa. Você esquece e não é obrigada a lembrar, pois seu cérebro acredita que é o melhor. – Respondeu com medo da reação de sua filha. Ele sabia que ela era imprevisível e qualquer coisa que ele falasse poderia desencadear uma brigar maior do que a que eles estavam tendo.

– Eu poderia ter lembrado de todas as coisas que me fizeram no manicômio em qualquer momento, mas foi justo quando fui sequestrada que tudo veio à tona. Tudo por causa de uma maldita jaqueta branca! – Isabella riu, desgostosa. Insistia em colocar o máximo de roupa na mala, numa tentativa – frustrada – de não ter que encarar o pai. Era como se com ela arrumando suas coisas, pudesse ter uma conversa menos agressiva porque acabaria descontando a raiva nas roupas.

– Eu ia te contar... – Ele foi novamente interrompido.

– Contar quando? Quando estivesse em estado terminal? Duvido muito. Se você realmente quisesse me falar alguma coisa, já teria falado há muito tempo! Eu não tenho pena de você, Charlie, porque você não teve de mim. Você não sabe metade do que passei, então não achei que essas suas lágrimas de crocodilo vão adiantar alguma coisa.

Ele a olhava estupefato. Isabella ainda era a sua menininha, e acreditava que ela se comportaria como tal. Só que ela estava agindo de uma forma que ele jamais imaginou que faria. Bella não era de falar alto e muito menos fazer escândalo. Não gostava que os empregados – exceto Carmen e Mike – ficassem sabendo de sua vida, então sempre falava baixo, mas pela forma que ela gritava, era capaz de até os vizinhos escutarem.

– Eu ia te contar. Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, mas eu não esperava que você fosse voltar para casa nessa circunstância. – Ele foi para mais perto dela, porém Bella afastou no mesmo instante que percebeu a aproximação.

– Eu não acredito. – Fechou os olhos e deixou algumas lágrimas traiçoeiras rolarem pelo seu rosto. – Não acredito em mais nada que você fala. Charlie, você é um mentiroso!

– Eu achei que estava fazendo a coisa certa deixando que Victoria cuidasse de você. – Ele sentou na cama, mas Isa continuou de pé. – Não sabia como lidar com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Olhar para você e ver uma mini Renée me deixava louco. Todos os lugares que ia, alguém ainda me dava os pêsames pela morte dela e a cada dia que se passava, você ficava mais parecida com ela. E olhando pra você agora, vejo que continua igual a ela.

Nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar. De um lado estava uma Bella confusa. Ela sabia que não fora – e ainda não é – fácil suportar a morte de Renée, mas era a obrigação de Charlie ter cuidado da filha. Já Charlie não sabia o que esperar de Isabella. Ela sempre o obedecia, fazendo todas as suas vontades – exceto quando se tratava de gastar seu dinheiro –, mas olhando para Isa pode perceber que ela já tomado sua decisão.

Bella pegou a mala do chão e foi em direção à porta com a intenção de nunca mais voltar. Sua nova vida não seria fácil, mas agora teria Edward ao seu lado, se ele realmente fosse cumprir com as últimas conversas que tiveram.

– Será que algum dia você vai me perdoar? – Charlie perguntou quando Bella estava começando a descer as escadas.

Ela parou, pensativa. Não tinha muita certeza do seu futuro, mas era certo que Charlie não estava incluído em seus próximos planos. Talvez em um futuro distantes, ela pudesse perdoá-lo.

– Talvez. – Foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes dela ir embora.

Ele não sabia se a saída de Bella daquela casa seria definitiva, porém rezava para que estivesse enganado. Entretanto, a única coisa que ele se preocupava era com o futuro de Isa. Onde ela iria morar? Quem iria fica com ela durante os pesadelos que lhe assombravam à noite? Eram tantas perguntas que a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi correr até o escritório e pegar seu celular. Discou o número que já sabia de cor e salteado, e enquanto esperava a ligação ser atendida, resolveu beber um pouco de uísque.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A voz perguntou.

– Isabella foi libertada, sem o pagamento da fiança, discutimos e ela foi embora. Não faço a menor ideia de onde ela foi. Sei que ela tem um apartamento no centro da cidade, mas duvido muito que ela vá pra lá sendo que posso aparecer a qualquer momento. Eu conheço muito bem minha filha, e a última coisa que ela quer é me ver, mas não posso ficar sem saber onde ela está! Preciso que contrate o melhor detetive para segui-la.

– Eu posso lhe ajudar com isso, Charlie, mas você sabe o quanto contratar o melhor detetive pode ser caro.

– Não me importo com o preço, Billy, só o ache e mande-o até minha casa.

Ele não esperou a resposta, apenas desligou o telefone, pois não queria dar mais detalhes de sua vida para qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse sua filha. Ele também queria ficar sozinho, mas os pensamentos em sua cabeça eram altos demais para fazer sua vontade.

•••

– Como você está, Bella? – Rose acariciava os cabelos da amiga. Ela estava extremamente feliz em saber que nada de ruim havia acontecido a sua amiga. – Mas sem enganação dessa vez.

– Como assim _sem enganação_? – A loira bufou, irritada.

– Você sabe, sem mentiras. Não vai dizer que está tudo bem porque não está! Você nunca iria sair da casa do seu pai se não fosse por um bom motivo.

Bella sabia que tocar naquele assunto ainda era delicado, e tentava adiar qualquer tipo de conversa sobre aquilo com qualquer pessoa, inclusive com Edward que até já havia provado que estava ao seu lado e não trataria aquele assunto de forma trivial. Ela não sabia quais as chances de sua melhor amiga descobrir a mentira, somente sabia que ela saberia se não falasse a verdade.

– Bom... – começou sem saber como colocar todos aqueles sentimentos em palavras – Eu fui sequestrada, acabei me apaixonando pelo meu sequestrador e descobri que meu pai, com a ajuda de Victoria, me deixava num manicômio durante minhas férias quando era criança. E não, eu não tenho Síndrome de Estocolmo.¹

Rosalie apenas começou a rir diante das loucuras que sua amiga falava.

– Do que está rindo, Rose? Eu lhe falo o que está acontecendo e você começa a rir? – A expressão facial de Bella não era nada amigável, e foi nesse momento que a loira percebeu que tudo que ouvira era verdade.

Isabella não estava se sentindo confortável com o olhar de pena, mas já estava se acostumando com ele. Afinal, Edward, Alice, Carmen e todos os outros que já sabiam da história algum dia já a olharam da mesma forma.

Rose decidiu ficar calada, pois não sabia o que falar e muito menos como agir naquela circunstância. Ela apenas continuou o lado da amiga.

Bella não se sentia confortável com aquele silêncio todo, mas era melhor do que ouvir a loira dizendo que sentia muito, que tudo iria ficar bem, que não era culpa dela...

Ela sabia que a rejeição de Charlie não era culpa dela, porém também tinha plena consciência de que não iria ficar bem. Na verdade, ela sabia que nunca ficaria bem. Se durante todos aqueles anos não ficou bem, não seria agora que ficaria. Mas pelo menos tinha alguns amigos para lhe ajudar a superar toda aquela história.

— Que tal uma noite de garotas? — Rose perguntou, com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto. Realmente estava disposta a levantar o ânimo da amiga a qualquer custo.

— Como sempre fazíamos? — Bella mordia os lábios, temerosa.

— Exatamente. Com doces, bebidas, música, filmes e muita diversão!

— Eu peço as pizzas. — Isabella falou, já pegando o celular ligando para sua pizzaria favorita.

— Eu quero a minha de calabresa. — Rose berrou, indo em direção a sala para escolher uma música animada.

— Como se eu não conhecesse sua obsessão por calabresa.

A noite transcorreu tranquila. Bella sentia falta da animação da amiga, e sentiria mais quando mudasse de Londres. Nos seus planos, continuar morando ali estava fora de questão, ainda mais que a probabilidade de encontrar Charlie era alta; sem falar que ela queria afastar dele e de todas as pessoas que a fizeram mal algum dia.

Não importava se ela precisasse ficar longe de sua terra natal durante anos, talvez décadas, mas ela queria ser feliz. E para isso acontecer, não seria ali e nem ao lado de sua família biológica. Poderia estar com Alice — que já a considerava como uma irmã, a irmã que sempre quis ter —, Rosalie, Mike e o mais importante de todos: Edward.

Era com ele que ela vai fazia todos os planos. Iriam morar em uma fazenda e teriam uma vida simples. Isabella até cogitou a ideia de ficarem na mesma fazenda que estava quando foi sequestrada, mas era perto demais e qualquer um de seus fantasmas poderia encontrá-la. Resolveu, então, deixar que Edward decidisse, uma vez que ele conhecia muitas cidades e saberia qual o local propício para não serem incomodados.

•••

— Você vai mesmo embora com o Edward pra sabe-se lá aonde no mês que vem, Bella? — Rose perguntou.

Ela já sabia dos planos da amiga e estava temerosa a respeito desse relacionamento repentino dela com o tal de Edward, que mesmo o conhecendo e vendo o quão bem fazia a amiga, ainda mantinha o pé atrás.

— Tenho, Rose. Eu sei que você não está muito feliz — a loira bufou e Bella tratou de se corrigir — quer dizer, você não está nada satisfeita com a minha decisão de ir morar com ele em um lugar desconhecido, mas é disso que preciso. Não posso mais continuar em Londres. Meu lugar não é aqui. Na verdade, nunca foi.

Ambas estavam tristes. Era como se estivesse se despedindo no pátio da escola com um monte de olhares curiosos.

— Eu sei e até tendo lhe entender, mas ainda não aceitei muito bem essa história de ficar sem minha melhor amiga. Com quem vou ir as festas agora?

Bella riu alto com o comentário. Definitivamente, sentiria falta dela.

— Bem, agora você tem o Emmett. Pode ir com ele.

— Você sabe muito bem que não me referia a isso. Emmett é perfeito pra mim, mas não vai me ajudar a escolher o melhor vestido para a festa. Na verdade, ele escolheria o mais fácil de tirar.

Bella corou com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Duvidava que fosse dar aquele passo tão cedo com Edward, ainda mais abalada do jeito que estava.

— Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos.

— Tudo bem,_ moça de família_. — Ironizou, mas acabaram rindo.

— E você já sabe quando vão?

Aquela era a pergunta que estava evitando. Só que agora não havia como adiar.

— Assim que terminar de fazer todas as provas.

— Precisava ser tão rápido? — Sua voz estava carregada de tristeza.

— Rose, você melhor que ninguém sabe que a única coisa que m prende aqui são essas malditas provas, pois sem elas não completarei o ensino médio. Não vou começar a faculdade ano que vem, mas não quero ter que repetir um ano inteiro por causa de um simples sequestro. Eu já havia estudado essa matéria, não sou expert no assunto, mas vai dar pra passar ou assim espero...

— Eu entendo, só pensei que poderia desfrutar de mais algumas semanas com você.

— E quem disse que não vai? Você pode me visitar sempre que quiser!

O sorriso que Rosalie lhe deu era genuíno. A amizade delas nunca fora tão sólida como naquele momento.

— Jura? Jura, juradinho? - Fez igual ao filme.

— Juro, juradinho. — Bella também acabou entrando na brincadeira, mas foram interrompidas por um som de buzina.

Elas olharam para os lados procurando a origem do barulho. Isabella foi a primeira a perceber um carro preto parado do outro lado da rua. Por um instante apensou que seu coração fosse parar. Edward estava perfeito com um casaco preto e um óculo da mesma cor. Quando ele saiu do carro indo a sua direção, Bella sentiu sua respiração ficar irregular; suas pernas pareciam gelatina e dentro de seu estômago parecia estar acontecendo um terremoto.

— Boa tarde.

Foi a primeira coisa que saiu dos lábios dele. Edward ainda se sentia um pouco desconfortável perto dos amigos e parentes de sua namorada. Acreditava que não aprovariam aquele romance maluco dos dois e poderiam acabar influenciando negativamente em relação ao relacionamento deles.

Rose deu uma cotovelada em Isabella que estava babando por ele — assim como a maioria das garotas que estavam indo embora e viram o Deus Grego de cabelos acobreados.

— Ah... Han... - Bella não sabia o que dizer, ainda mais depois de ter sido pega no flagra observando Edward.

— Vou deixar os pombinhos a sós. — Foi a deixa para Rose ir encontrar Emmett que também lhe esperava.

Ele era a única lembrança boa do dia em que sua amiga foi sequestrada. Bastou apenas alguns olhares, um pouco de conversa e acabaram se apaixonando. No fundo ela sabia que o mesmo feitiço que havia enfeitiçado Bella também lhe enfeitiçou.

— Pronta para ir pra casa? — Os olhos verdes de Edward encaram Bella de um jeito carinhoso. Ela poderia jurar que ele poderia ler seus pensamentos.

— Mais que pronta.

Como um cavalheiro que era, abriu a porta do carro e ela entrou. Deu a volta, colocou o cinto de segurança e deu partida no automóvel.

— Quando sai o resultado das suas provas? — Eles já estavam perto do apartamento que estavam morando juntos e durante todo o caminho conversaram sobre coisas banais.

— No máximo em duas semanas. Eles sabem que preciso logo do resultado, e consequentemente do diploma, e como sou filha de... — Bella fez uma careta ao pensamento de mencionar o nome de Charlie, fazendo com que Edward percebesse seu desconforto e acariciasse sua mão — Enfim, eles devem agilizar o processo. — Ela o encarou séria, sabia que o interesse dele estava muito além do fim do ensino médio. — Mas por que essa pergunta agora?

Ele relutou na hora de responder. Estava em dúvida se devia ou não falar, mas também sabia que Bella não descansaria até que soubesse. E ele já havia tido provas concretas de que ela poderia ser bastante petulante.

— Encontrei o lugar ideal para morarmos. É longe daqui e tenho certeza que você vai adorar.

Isabella soltou a respiração que estava prendendo e foi somente porque Edward estava dirigindo que não lhe agarrou pelo pescoço.

— Isso é ótimo. Foi a melhor notícia que recebi hoje.

— Também fiz lasanha à bolonhesa para o almoço e pudim de leite condensado para a sobremesa.

— Quer dizer, a segunda melhor notícia que recebi hoje.

Eles entraram de mãos dadas no pequeno apartamento tendo a certeza de que o futuro lhes reservava bons frutos.

¹ Síndrome de Estocolmo (_Stockholmssyndromet_ em sueco) é um estado psicológico particular desenvolvido por algumas pessoas que são vítimas de sequestro. A síndrome se desenvolve a partir de tentativas da vítima de se identificar com seu raptor ou de conquistar a simpatia do sequestrador. Pode ser também chamado assim uma serie de doenças psicológicas aleatórias."

* * *

N/A: E então, o que acharam? Bella vai ficar com o Edward o/

E tem alguém que não quer trucidar o Charlie? Acho que não, rs.

Mas será que vai ser feliz com o Ed?

Comentem, pessoal. Posto o próximo capítulo semana que vem, ok.

Beijos estalados 3

N/B: Gente do céu! Que capítulo foi esse? Nem sei o que dizer sobre o Charlie O: E essa Victoria? Nojo mortaaaaaaaaaal!

''_Eles cogitavam a ideia que algo pudesse dar errado, mas sequer imaginavam que outra pessoa a sequestraria antes._

_Acreditando que tudo estava acontecendo com o planejado, Charlie foi até a casa que Isabella deveria estar, mas foi com grande surpresa que encontrou apenas os seguranças. ''_

Quase não sobrevivi essa parte o_o ainda estou em choque!

'' _Jura? Jura, juradinho? - Fez igual ao filme._

— _Juro, juradinho '' _

Anw 3


	7. Capítulo 07 — Perdão

**Capítulo 07 — Perdão**

**Coldplay —**** Yellow**

**Pov. Bella**

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto. Edward ressonava tranquilamente ao meu lado da cama. Olhei no relógio e constatei o que já previa. Não passava das sete horas da manhã, mas eu – por incrível que pareça – já estava me sentindo muito mais que acordada.

Resolvi levantar e tomar um banho para espantar a possível preguiça que surgiria se continuasse deitada, além do mais poderia acabar acordando o Edward acariciando seus cabelos.

Nosso banheiro não era tão sofisticado quanto ao que costumava ter quando morava com Charlie – pronunciar o nome dele ainda era difícil, mas com o tempo e com ajuda psicológica estava relativamente bem –, mas havia tudo o que uma ex-patricinha exigiria.

Havia uma banheira enorme, e isso era a única coisa que importava, já que eu não abriria mão dos meus banhos relaxantes. Sem falar que Edward sabia fazer uma massagem milagrosa que conseguia mandar meu mau humor para o espaço.

Ter o conhecido foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido em minha vida. Acredito que se Renée não tivesse morrido, ele cairia para a segunda colocação.

Não havia superado a morte dela, e saber que Alice estava grávida não ajudou em nada. Eu não fazia a menor ideia de como lidar com crianças, porque conhecia poucas e elas pareciam ser filhas do Diabo do que de seres humanos. Jamais quis ter filhos para não cometer os mesmos erros de meu pai. Definitivamente, ser madrinha não era para mim.

Alice não percebeu o esforço comunal que fiz para manter o sorriso no rosto e aceitar ser madrinha de Bree. Edward foi quem me deu apoio. Somente segurando em minha mão e com aquele olhar que dizia que tudo ficaria bem, eu aceitei. Mas agora, analisando friamente, eu estava apavorada sem saber o que fazer e como agir.

– Acordou cedo. O que deu em você? - Ele perguntou entrando na cozinha. Me deu um selinho e encheu uma xícara com café.

– Acho que a aproximação da festa de formatura está me deixando sem sono.

Era verdade. Minha festa de formatura seria em uma semana, o que estava tirando o meu lindo e precioso sono.

– Bella, – Ele colocou meu rosto entre suas mãos me fazendo olhar diretamente em seus olhos verdes. – Vai dar tudo certo. Você e Alice preparam tudo. – Bufei. – Tudo bem, Alice desenhou e fez o seu vestido sem você poder dar nenhum palpite, mas saiba que ela acertou.

– Ela sempre acerta.

Alice havia formado em moda, como era do seu interesse. Ela, eu e Edward fomos para a faculdade um ano depois que havíamos deixado Londres. Fiz Publicidade enquanto Edward ciências econômicas.

A maioria das empresas – de fachadas – que ele utilizava, foram fechadas. Apenas a de transporte aéreo que foi legalizada e estava rendendo bons frutos. Parte disso era por causa das propagandas, que eram pensadas e repensadas incansavelmente por mim e mais outros quatro funcionários.

– Somente uma coisa tenho certeza, você ficará magnífica nele. – Sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo com que me arrepiasse. Acho que nunca iria deixar de sentir as borboletas voando no meu estômago toda vez que ele ficar perto de mim.

– Hum... Isso parece ser bom. – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. Meus pensamentos estavam começando a ficar incoerente devido aos beijos que eram distribuídos no meu pescoço.

– Mas tenho certeza que ele ficará melhor no chão do nosso quarto.

– Edward... – Tentei lutar contra os braços firmes que me prenderam pela cintura. – Você sabe que não podemos. Tenho que me encontrar com a Alice.

– Ela nem vai notar o seu atraso de dez minutinhos.

–Dez minutinhos? – Tinha noção de que eu e Edward no mesmo quarto e sozinhos, a última coisa que aconteceria era ficarmos só dez minutos namorando. – Mais tarde. Depois que eu chegar das compras para a Bree. Aí você aproveita e faz aquela massagem relaxante. – Pisquei matreira para ele, e recebi um sorriso nada casto em troca.

– Pode deixar que será a melhor massagem que já fiz na vida.

– Assim espero.

Voltei a bebericar do café, que por sinal já estava frio, e ele foi servir-se. Estávamos sem empregada, pois a antiga, Charlotte, havia se demitido para cuidar de seu pai. Então, decidi chamar Carmen. Sabia que ela estava em Londres apenas cuidando de Charlie, mas até onde eu sabia, ele já não precisava de tantos cuidados assim.

Depois que sai de Londres, descobri que ele havia ido até a polícia e confessado tudo. Fui obrigada a voltar a aquela cidade algumas vezes por causa do inquérito. Não me importei em ter que depor e nem com a pena de Charlie. Acredito que era a única forma de conseguir perdoá-lo.

•••

– Bella, presta atenção. Preciso da sua opinião.

– Desculpe, Alice. Vou tentar me concentrar. O que você estava dizendo?

Eu não conseguia entender o por quê de Carmen resolver vir praticamente uma semana antes para a minha formatura. É claro que ela sempre seria bem-vinda em qualquer lugar que eu morasse, mas aquela história inventada de que ela queria passar mais tempo comigo foi o suficiente para me deixar alerta, pois não fazia nem dois meses que havia a visitado em Londres. Havia muito mais por trás daquela visita e eu estava com um mau pressentimento.

– Você acha que o Jasper me trocaria por alguma loira peituda? – a encarei como se tivesse algum estranho em seu rosto. – Olhe só pra mim. – E apontou para seu próprio corpo. A barriga saliente destacando-se. – Estou enorme. Nem sei como ainda conseguimos fazer sexo.

– Vocês conseguem fazer sexo porque se amam. Alice – a chamei quando percebi que ela não estava me olhando. - Se o Jasper realmente quisesse te abandonar já teria feito há muito tempo. "_Na época em que você descobriu que estava grávida e quase deu uma surra nele"._ Completei mentalmente. El não iria gostar de relembrar, ainda mais com todos os hormônios à flor da pele. Iria sobrar até pra mim.

– Talvez ele só esteja cansado.

– Posso falar com o Edward pra que ele possa ter umas férias adiantadas.

Ela me olhou com os olhos brilhando. Acho que era de mais tempo sozinhos que eles precisavam.

– Claro, falo com ele assim que chegar em casa.

Acho que a empolgação que estava quando falei a palavra casa deve ter levantado alguma suspeita da minha vontade de ir embora. Por mais que amasse Alice, não poderia fingir que a visita inesperada de Carmen estava me fazendo querer ficar em casa o tempo todo, já que ela iria do aeroporto direto para a minha casa.

– Desembucha, Bella. Sei que tem alguma coisa te afligindo. O que é?

Ponderei se falava ou não sobre aquele assunto com dela. Se falasse, ela poderia achar que era preocupação exagerada. Se não falasse, seria o inferno na terra. Preferi ficar com a segunda opção.

– Carmen chega hoje ou amanhã para a minha festa de formatura, mas acredito que ela queira conversar comigo sobre alguma coisa importante antes.

– Mas vocês já não conversaram sobre tudo? Não tem por que temer. Ela só deve ter sentido sua falta. – Ela encarava a paisagem de fim de tarde da varanda da nova casa que haviam comprado com a chegada de Bree.

– Esqueceu que fui visitá-la dois meses atrás?

Ela me olhou como se tivesse deixado algo importante passar.

– Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe.

– Eu não. Então não tem muitos motivos para essa pressa toda em me ver. A não ser que seja algo muito importante.

Encarei minhas mãos, pois não queria dizer o óbvio, mas Alice conclui quase que imediatamente.

– A não ser que ela queira conversar sobre Charlie.

Charlie. Aquele era um nome que, mesmo depois de anos, ainda era difícil ser pronunciado. Nem as terapias foram capazes de me fazer esquecer tudo que vivi – e nem esperava que isso fosse acontecer. Pude conviver melhor com o fato, mas "nunca" esqueceria. E agora essa possível conversa sobre Charlie fizesse sentido. Ele havia sido saído da prisão em que ficou durante dois anos e agora Carmen cuidava dele. Talvez ele quisesse estar presente na minha formatura e não tinha coragem de me pedir autorização e resolveu mandar Carmen. Não que eu não fosse deixar, contando que não o visse, não me importaria. Mesmo depois de tantos anos não sabia qual seria minha reação ao vê-lo. Talvez todo aquele ódio voltaria a tona, talvez só houvesse indiferença. A questão é que não estava pronta pra descobrir e não queria descobrir justo em uma data tão importante pra mim. Talvez depois da festa pudesse encontrá-lo.

– Não acho que estou pronta pra encará-lo. Ainda mais se for à formatura. – disse, depois do que me pareceu séculos.

– E nem acho que o Edward vá deixar. Você sabe o quanto ele é protetor!

Gemi de desgosto. Edward dominava a arte de ser protetor. Assim que nos mudamos para Califórnia, ele não me deixava sozinha nem por um segundo. Quando não estava na companhia dele, tinha um segurança por perto. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes brigamos pelos excessos dele. Ate hoje ele ainda continua superprotetor.

– Nem precisa me lembrar. Pensei que ele iria me trancar em um palácio e só me deixasse passear na presença dele. –ironizei.

– Com a diferença que o dragão que soltaria fogo pela boca seria ele mesmo. – ela completou e nós rimos.

– Se Edward nos escutar falando isso, é bem capaz de nos decapitar.

– Não duvido disso. - concordei.

– Iriam decapitar as duas mulheres da minha vida por quê? - Uma voz conhecida falou. Era Edward entrando na sala.

– Duas mulheres da sua vida? Não esta esquecendo ninguém, não? - Alice perguntou, com os pés batendo impacientemente no chão e as duas mãos apoiadas em sua cintura.

– Quer dizer, as três mulheres da minha vida. - Ele se corrigiu, ate por que aquele olhar mortal que a irmã estava lhe direcionando era capaz de matá-lo.

– Bem melhor agora.

– Pensei que estava trabalhando e não voltaria pra casa tão cedo. – Comentei quando ele me deu um selinho demorado e Alice tossiu.

– Até parece que não posso arrumar um tempo extra pra ficar com você.

Edward sentou ao meu lado, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

– Por favor, não comecem com essa pieguice toda ou vou acabar ficando diabética. - Era Alice. Ela sempre fazia piadinha quando eu e Edward estamos juntos.

– Que pena. Seria bom pra você deixar de ser um pouco amarga. – Rebati.

– Sabe o que seria bom pra minha amargura? – Negamos com a cabeça. – Ter o meu marido em casa mais cedo ou talvez umas férias adiantadas.

Edward bufou ao meu lado.

– Pra quê? Pra fazerem mais filhos? – era possível notar que mesmo a irmã sendo casada, ele ainda morria de ciúmes dela. Quando ela deu a noticia de que estava grávida, ele quase matou o Jasper. Depois, é claro de ter um infarto.

– Nós já temos uma filha. Acho que é suficiente por enquanto. – Ela sentou no sofá na nossa frente. - Mas seria muito bom ter o meu marido por perto nos meses finais da gestação. Você não gostaria de ficar o tempo todo perto da Bella se ela estivesse grávida?

Com aquela pergunta Alice sabia que havia vencido a batalha. Bastava que ela me colocasse como grávida que Edward cedia.

Apesar de ele nunca ter mencionado o assunto filhos, sabia que ele gostaria de ter pelo menos um. Já eu era outra história.

Eu tinha medo, na verdade, morria de medo de ter filhos. Não que fosse pela dor do parto, e sim porque tinha medo de cometer os mesmos erros que Charlie havia cometido comigo. Havia aprendido com as falhas dele, mas ainda estava muito insegura para dar um passo tão grande. Talvez em um futuro distante ou não tão distante assim.

– Acho bom porque não sei se aguento ser tio de novo.

– Acho que só se você fosse ser pai que ele morreria de vez. – comentei tranquila.

– Não duvide disso. – falou com um sorrio nos lábios que não chegava ate os olhos. Me partia o coração vê-lo daquela forma, porem não podia prometer algo se não fosse cumprir. Era melhor a verdade do que uma mentira.

•••

– Você está tão calado. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – questionei dentro do carro quando íamos para nossa casa.

– Claro que não. É só o estresse do trabalho.

Sabia que não era só estresse do trabalho, isto é, se ele realmente tivesse estressado. Eu poderia ficar calada e seguirmos o caminho ate em casa sem ter "aquela conversa". Mas futuramente corria um sério risco de me arrepender. E um relacionamento que não se pode conversar sobre qualquer assunto, não dura muito tempo. E eu queria, queria mais que tudo, que nosso namoro continuasse da forma que estava.

– Como pode ser estresse do trabalho se você passa mais tempo em casa?

Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, e em seguida ele soltou um suspiro pesado.

– Não da pra esconder nada de você. – constatou.

– Assim como parece que você lê meus pensamentos.

– Por que você não quer ter filhos? – questionou direto. Tentei apenas não transparecer a surpresa. Edward não costumava ser tão direto

– Não é que eu não queira ter filhos – comecei sem saber como me expressar direito. – Só não acho que estou preparada para cuidar de uma criança. Se não consigo nem cuidar de mim!

Ele passou algum tempo pensando, o que fez seu semblante mudar de tenso e preocupado para um pouco mais relaxado. Parou o carro no sinal vermelho e me encarou daquele jeito que me fazia sentir todas as sensações possíveis ao mesmo tempo.

– Discordo. Acho que você é muito mais forte do que imagina. Não conheço muitas pessoas que suportariam passar por tudo o que passou e continuar vivendo como se nada grave tivesse acontecido.

Não sabia o que responder porque não era acostumada a receber elogios. Elogios sem nada em troca.

– Adoro quando cora dessa forma – meu rosto esquentou mais ainda – faz com que pareça a menina mimada por quem me apaixonei.

– Eu não sou mimada – bati o pé, como sempre fazia quando Edward me chamava de mimada.

– É sim, e você sabe muito bem disso! Só não quer admitir.

O sorriso torto estava em seus lábios. Era fácil perceber que estava se segurando para não rir e consequentemente não me deixar com mais raiva.

– Vou ignorar seus últimos comentários para o bem do nosso namoro.

Edward abriu o portão com o trole remoto. Voltou seu olhar para mim assim que desligou e abriu a porta do carro.

– Não pode ignorar nada que se refere a mim, e sabe disso.

Suas mãos fortes me imprensaram contra a lateral do carro. A respiração acelerada dele batia em meu pescoço, causando arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Sua boca estava a centímetros da minha, esperando pela minha rendição, que viria segundos depois.

– Às vezes eu te odeio, sabe? – ele riu baixo.

– Eu também, mas na maioria do tempo só te amo.

Edward não esperou pela minha resposta, e me beijou ardentemente. Era um daqueles beijos que me faziam esquecer-se de todos os problemas só de estar nos braços dele. Era o que eu precisava para ser tranquilizada naquela hora.

– Acho que você está tensa. – ele massageou meus ombros e beijou meu pescoço. Quase que instantaneamente relaxei, e se não fossem seus braços firmes ao meu redor, já teria caído no chão há muito tempo.

– Talvez você pudesse me ajudar a relaxar – insinuei, passando minhas mãos pelo cabelo dele, bem perto da nuca, onde sabia que era o seu ponto fraco.

Escutei-o gemendo baixo e sorri internamente, pois não havia nada melhor que vê-lo sucumbindo as minhas carícias, assim como eu me desmanchava em seus braços.

Edward abriu os olhos, me encarando como se eu fosse uma sobremesa deliciosa que estava prestes a ser devorada. Inesperadamente, ele me pegou no colo e fomos em direção a casa, que estava praticamente do mesmo jeito que havia deixado com algumas louças sujas na pia. Uma nova empregada – de preferência escolhida por Carmen – precisava ser contratada ou teríamos sérios problemas com a bagunça futuramente.

Fui tirada de qualquer pensamento quando senti algo macio nas minhas costas. Já havíamos chegado ao quarto e estava deitada na nossa cama. Edward estava ocupado tirando meu sapato de salto alto. Reprimi um gemido assim que senti meus pés livres, mas não consegui me controlar quando ele começou a beijá-los. Suas mãos ávidas foram subindo junto com os beijos e carícias provocantes – para não dizer torturantes – até chegar a minha boca, e quando o beijo estava quase nos deixando sem ar, escutamos meu celular tocando.

– Essa merda de celular só toca em horas impróprias! – resmungou Edward.

Resisti ao impulso de lhe dizer que impróprio era o que estávamos quase fazendo, mas não queria deixá-lo mais irritado do que já estava. Levantei num pulo e peguei o celular de dentro da minha bolsa, desejando que ele parasse de tocar para que pudesse voltar mais rápido para Edward, mas ele continuou tocando, insistentemente.

Olhei o visor e vi que um número em confidencial. Estranhei porque quase ninguém me ligava em confidencial, a não ser uma pessoa que ligava a cada dois meses e nunca falava nada. Tinha a leve impressão de que ele ou ela só queria escutar a minha voz.

– Alô – atendi antes que a ligação caísse, já com um pouco de raiva.

– Bella? – uma voz conhecida perguntou, mas não consegui saber quem era, pois a ligação estava muito ruim.

– Quem é?

– Sou eu, Carmen – suspirei aliviada por não ser outra pessoa que fosse demorar mil anos no telefone. – Desculpe se te acordei – ia dizer que ela não havia me acordado, mas resolvi me calar para não me comprometer. Porém ela foi mais rápida e continuou. – Só queria saber se podemos nos encontrar amanhã.

Escutei outras vozes perto, o que me levou a acreditar que ela estava no aeroporto. Talvez estava embarcando ou desembarcando, porém não perguntaria. Se ela quisesse falar, falaria.

– Claro, você poderia vir aqui em casa.

– Se não houver problema para você, por mim está tudo ótimo. - Ela não estava totalmente de acordo em me encontrar na minha casa, notei certo desconforto quando falou, até parecia que estava cochichando com alguém.

– Podemos almoçar e depois conversarmos com mais tranquilidade.

– Tudo bem.

Nos despedimos rapidamente e voltei para os braços de Edward que me esperava pacientemente.

– Ela parecia tão estranha. – comentei – Acho que está me escondendo alguma coisa.

– Mas você não pode fazer muita coisa além de esperar até amanhã para saber o que está acontecendo, mas até lá - olhou dentro dos meus olhos como se quisesse ver minha alma. – Podemos aproveitar o tempo de uma forma bem prazerosa.

Corei absurdamente com suas palavras.

–Não adianta ficar vermelhinha igual morango, porque sei que gosta.

Joguei um travesseiro nele quando levantei para desligar meu celular e colocá-lo em cima da penteadeira. Não queria que nada atrapalhasse a nossa noite.

– Cala a boca, Edward.

– Não adianta negar, Bella - avançou para mim como se fosse um leão atrás da presa que não tinha nenhuma chance contra o predador. – Sabe que estou certo.

– Nunca disse que não estava.

Empurrei-o de volta para a cama e fui tirando lentamente meu vestido enquanto observava seus olhos se escurecendo de desejo. Naquele momento sabia que a noite seria longa.

•••

– E o que você vai fazer para o almoço? – perguntei para Edward.

Estávamos tomando café de manhã na cama que ele havia preparado. A cada dia que passava, era mais e mais mimada por ele. Não que eu me importasse com isso, o problema eram todas as guloseimas que Edward fazia ou trazia. Se continuasse nesse ritmo, iria virar uma bola ambulante.

– E quem disse que vou preparar o almoço? – arqueou a sobrancelha em um sinal claro de desafio.

– Eu disse. – Coloquei um pedaço de torrada na boca e mastiguei. Estava deliciosa.

– Por acaso sou seu escravo? – rebateu, fingindo estar indignado.

– Não seria uma má ideia.

Dei um sorriso malicioso enquanto Edward se aproximava de mim, mas antes deixou a bandeja com os farelos dos alimentos do café da manhã no chão para que a desastrada aqui não estragasse o momento, como já havia acontecido antes.

– Pensando por esse lado – se deitou de costas ao meu lado - acho que pode ser uma boa ideia.

– Pode ser uma ótima ideia – sentei em seu colo e deixei que o lençol que cobria meu corpo caísse n cama. Passei meus baços ao redor de seu pescoço e fiquei brincando com os seus cabelos. - Como meu escravo, ordeno que faça espaguete para o almoço.

– Farei tudo que a rainha mandar.

Aproveitei que estava no comando e lhe ordenei que me desse um banho na banheira com direito a sais e óleos.

Quase duas horas depois estávamos na cozinha preparando o almoço, quer dizer, Edward estava preparando o almoço enquanto eu apenas observava e degustava algumas coisas que estavam a minha disposição.

– Nunca pensou em ser chef de cozinha? – indaguei, entre uma conversa e outra.

– Só cozinho por diversão, embora quando era mais novo cozinhava para ver se engordava, mas nunca tive sucesso. – O tom nostálgico era perceptível em sua voz. Parecia ser do passado saudoso que ele havia me falado há um tempo.

Tentei imaginá-lo igual a um daqueles adolescentes esqueléticos, mas os músculos se sobrepunham a qualquer magreza que pudesse imaginar. Não era muito fácil crer que o físico dele tinha mudado muito desde a adolescência.

Escutamos a campainha tocando e já imaginei que fosse Carmen. Era ela. Tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto de felicidade. Poucas vezes ela sorria daquele jeito.

– A cada dia que passa fica mais linda. – ela disse, me dando um longo abraço.

Sentia falta dos seus cuidados praticamente maternos, mas não iria revelar nada a respeito.

– Você também não está nada mal para alguém com quarenta anos.

O vestido florido cominava com a sapatilha, deixando-a com um ar mais jovem. Por um momento pensei que estava com alguém, mas como ela já havia me dito que não fazia nenhuma questão de ter envolvimentos amorosos deixei pra lá.

Ela sorriu, agradecendo o elogio e a levei para conhecer a casa. Quando chegamos à cozinha, ela cumprimentou Edward. Como sempre, ela o observou da cabeça aos pés. Pude notar que ele ficou um pouco desconfortável sendo analisado, mas acredito que já estava se acostumando. Eles trocaram breves palavras, e voltamos para o jardim.

Era um dos meus lugares favoritos da casa. Lembrava-me da fazenda. Parecia que tinha sido ontem, mas fazia mais de cinco anos que, pela primeira vez, realmente prestei atenção na natureza. A fazenda foi a única propriedade que Edward não vendeu. Íamos para lá, pelo menos, uma vez por ano e sempre nos lembrávamos de tudo que passamos juntos. O primeiro beijos, as brigas, as lasanhas que ele preparava...

– Bella – senti a mão de Carmen me sacudindo levemente.

– Desculpe, estava distraída. – Era bem possível que, se ela não tivesse me tirado dos meus devaneios, só acordasse para a realidade, horas depois.

– Notei. – riu baixinho, e a acompanhei.

Endireitou-se na cadeira, olhando melhor para mim e continuou:

– Acho que agora você está realmente feliz. Esse Edward conseguiu fazer o que nunca fiz.

Seus olhos estavam tristes, apesar da felicidade ser evidente em sua voz. Ela sempre lutou para que eu ficasse bem com a ausência de Charlie enquanto morava em Londres, mas somente Edward tinha o poder de me fazer esquecer de qualquer coisa, de me fazer verdadeiramente feliz.

– Ele é minha outra metade. Não tinha como não me fazer feliz. Não que você não me fez feliz. É diferente. – respirei fundo, sem saber como me expressar. – Ele é a pessoa que quero ficar perto até o meu último suspiro. Já você é como uma mãe. Me ensinou todas as coisas boas que sei.

Quando voltei a olhar para ela, percebi que estava chorando. Desesperei-me, pois havia feita a melhor escolha de palavras, porém mesmo assim não foi suficiente.

– Não chore, Carmen. Não quis ofendê-la – aproximei dela e enxuguei as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

– Não me ofendeu, menina. – passou as mãos secando as últimas lágrimas. – É que tinha me esquecido do quanto me emociono quando me chama de mãe.

– Mamãe dois. – a corrigi e rimos entre lágrimas.

Pude ver Edward nos espiando pela janela da cozinha. Parecia preocupado, entretanto quando dei um leve sorriso, ficou mais tranquilo, voltando-se para o almoço. Carmen e eu continuamos conversando sobre o passado. Era bom relembrar os bons momentos que passamos juntas, me fazia até sentir mais leve.

– Bella – ela estava séria quando falou. Presumi que não gostaria do rumo que a conversa levaria. – Você sabe que nunca me casei. – Assenti e ela prosseguiu. – Nunca me casei porque não encontrei ninguém que amasse, mas há alguns anos encontrei uma pessoa.

– Mas isso é ótimo – não poderia deixar de ficar feliz por ela.

Agora ela tinha alguém para ficar ao seu lado e fazê-la feliz como merecia. Longe da mansão do Charlie, se fosse possível.

– Eu sei. – um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto, mas foi substituído por um suspiro. – Mas nem tudo é tão simples assim.

– E por que não?

Entendia muito bem quando o assunto não era simples. Edward e eu tínhamos muitas experiências nesse ramo, mas decidi não mencionar nada a respeito. Eram brigas que qualquer casal teria, só iria preocupá-la com os meus problemas.

– Você tem que prometer que vai tentar entender, Bells.

Num primeiro momento cogitei a possibilidade dela estar junto de um homem casado, mas logo descartei essa louca, pois ela não era o tipo de pessoa que faria algo do tipo. Talvez ela já tivesse casado em Las Vegas e não havia me convidado. De certa forma seria doloroso, mas poderia superar. Balancei a cabeça, tentando eliminar os pensamentos absurdos.

– Eu não prometo que vou aceitar, mas vou tentar entender.

– Bella. – ela olhava para qualquer lugar, exceto para mim, o que estava me deixando desconfortável – O homem por quem me apaixonei não é um desconhecido pra você. É o seu pai. Charlie.

"É o seu pai. Charlie."

Aquelas cinco palavrinhas ficaram pairando na minha cabeça por longos minutos enquanto absorvia a nova informação. Cheguei a pensar que era uma brincadeira de mal gosto, porém não havia traços de nenhuma pegadinha. Não tinha câmera, não tinha ninguém aparecendo do meio do nada rindo.

Aquela, sem dúvida, era uma das piores notícias que poderia receber. Carmen não merecia isso. Ela era boa demais para Charlie.

– Isso não está certo – falei, depois do que me pareceu horas.

– Tente entender, não mandamos no coração – defendeu-se, entretanto não estava disposta a deixá-la com essa ideia maluca de amar Charlie na cabeça por muito tempo.

– Mas ele é praticamente um monstro – as imagens que tanto evitava voltaram, mas fiz de tudo para que voltassem para o fundo do poço.

– Ele se arrepende pelo que lhe fez, e você sabe disso. Ele já pediu desculpas várias vezes... – a interrompi antes que continuasse defendendo-o. Até parece que ela tinha enlouquecido!

– E das três vezes que estava disposto a ouvi-lo, ficava mudo. Como você quer que eu converse com ele, se só uma pessoa manifesta interesse? - já estava exaltada e o tom da minha voz só aumentava.

– Ele te ama, apesar de tudo. Lembra que você disse que o perdoava se entregasse para a polícia e revelasse tudo? – silenciosamente, ela me olhava suplicante enquanto eu assentia derrotada. – Então, ele fez o que pediu. Quase perdeu o banco, ficou dois anos preso e até hoje se martiriza por tudo que lhe fez.

Eu realmente havia pedido para que ele se entregasse, caso quisesse ter uma mínima chance de perdoá-lo, mas nunca cogitei a ideia de que ele quisesse o meu perdão. Talvez devesse ter pensado na hipótese dele fazer o que havia pedido e depois eu ficasse com a batata quente na mão. Seria mais fácil pra ele me ignorar, mas parecia que não estava disposto a ficar longe de mim.

– Eu não sei o que fazer – revelei, abraçando minhas pernas. Confusa nem chegava perto do meu estado. Ia muito além.

– Primeiro, se acalme e pense com calma sobre tudo que lhe falei. Sei que não é fácil pra você lidar com isso, mas eu amo seu pai e não há nada que possa fazer para mudar. E lembre-se que seu pai se arrependeu e também merece ser feliz.

Ela me deixou pensando em tudo que conversamos e foi embora.

Devo ter passado várias horas – ou talvez foram apenas alguns minutos – perdida nas minhas próprias conjecturas.

Eu conseguiria perdoar Charlie de tudo o que ele fez? Talvez não fosse tão difícil assim. Até porque já havia passado tantos anos e a terapia já havia aplacado a maior parte da dor. Poderia não ser de todo mal, além do mais havia Carmen no meio de toda essa história. Sabia que ela sempre teve um bom coração e tinha uma habilidade nata para saber se as pessoas eram boas ou só fingiam.

Ela, melhor do que ninguém saberia se Charlie mentisse, mas ela também estava apaixonada. E pessoas apaixonadas só vêem o lado bom da outra pessoa, apesar de que entre Edward e mim, foram os pontos negativos que chamaram nossa atenção.

– Cadê a Carmen? Foi ao banheiro? – Edward inquiriu, assim que entrei na cozinha sozinha.

– Ela foi embora. – dei de ombros. – Vou deitar.

– Mas e o almoço?

Parecia que momentaneamente todo o meu desânimo havia passado para ele.

– Perdi o apetite.

Não esperei para que ele pudesse retrucar. Seria o mesmo sermão sobre como precisaria estar forte para a festa de formatura e todo aquele blábláblá que os pais usam para convencer os filhos do que é melhor.

Igual a Carmen costumava fazer, mas não queria pensar nela e nem em ninguém.

Deitei na cama e quase que imediatamente adormeci. Acabei sonhando com Edward, um sonho tranquilo até que uma menina veio correndo em nossa direção e me entregou uma flor falando:

"_Feliz Aniversário, mamãe."_

Mamãe? Desde quando eu era mãe? Observei melhor a garota, e notei que era uma mistura minha e de Edward. Ela tinha os cabelos cacheados, igual aos meus, mas a cor acobreada, definitivamente era de Edward. Os olhos eram verdes e era tão branca quanto eu. Assim que ela se afastou para brincar com as outras crianças, tudo ficou escuro e logo acordei encontrando Edward me olhando.

Ganhei um selinho nos lábios e dei um leve sorriso.

– Dormi muito tempo? – ele olhou no relógio em seu pulso antes de falar.

– Só umas três horas, mas foi o suficiente para que eu comesse todo o sorvete.

Dei um leve empurrão em seu braço, e ele nem se moveu. Parecia ser feito de ferro.

– Não acredito nisso, e nem deixou um pouco pra mim?

Fiz um biquinho e vi seus olhos escurecendo de desejo. Isso era algo que nunca consegui entender. Talvez se equiparasse a quando ele tirava a blusa e ficava com aquela barriga definida à mostra.

Balancei a cabeça numa tentativa de espantar as imagens praticamente eróticas que estavam atrapalhando meu raciocínio.

– Não me olhe dessa forma! Sabe que sempre perco o fio da meada.

Sua gargalhada gostosa soou pelo quarto inteiro, e automaticamente fui contagiada pela sua alegria.

– Eu tenho uma pergunta importante para lhe fazer.

Sentei na cama sendo seguida por ele. Era quase que automático. Eu me movia, e ele também. Era uma das coisas que me fazia acreditar que nosso relacionamento iria durar por mui tempo. Quem sabe não seria até a morte? A facilidade com que engatávamos um assunto atrás do outro me deixava animada, pois era uma forma de ter certeza que ele não estava enjoando de mim e nem que ele estava comigo só por sexo.

– Você sabe que pode me fazer qualquer pergunta, mas já vou logo avisando que se for para saber se eu te amo, a resposta é sim. Sempre será sim.

Corei absurdamente, na verdade, sempre ficava igual a um tomate quando ele falava que me amava ou fazia um elogio.

– Não, mas é sempre bom saber que sou correspondida – ri baixo e voltei a encará-lo nos olhos – Como você sabe que perdoou alguém?

Ele ficou um tempo pensativo até que me respondeu com outra pergunta.

– pergunte ao seu coração, ele vai saber qual é a resposta.

Será que o meu coração saberia a resposta? Não custava nada tentar já que a dúvida estava me corroendo.

Não gostava do fato da Carmen e Charlie estarem juntos, acreditava que ele acabaria machucando-a, porém ela saberia muito bem como se defender, afinal foi ela quem cuidava de mim e foi uma das responsáveis pela denúncia do manicômio. Não iria mais me preocupar com o relacionamento dele, mas o meu com Charlie ainda era complicado. Não sentia ódio e nem rancor, simplesmente não conseguir sentir nada por ele. Era como se não significasse absolutamente nada para mim!

– E o que você faz quando seu coração está impassível?

– Talvez seja hora de recomeçar.

– Começar do zero? – foi mais uma pergunta retórica que fiz, mas mesmo sabendo disso Edward respondeu.

– Você é a única que sabe a resposta. Cabe somente a você descobri-la.

Disse e foi tomar banho. Fiquei sozinha com meus pensamentos, e pouco tempo depois tomei uma decisão.

Abri a última gaveta da cômoda e tirei o convite de formatura que era para ter entregue a Carmen mais cedo, porém sequer lembre desse detalhe quando ela estava indo embora. Só que agora eu tinha que entregá-lo junto com outro. Na última gaveta da cômoda, dentro da caixa que costumava guardar alguns documentos pessoais estava o convite de Charlie.

Cada graduando tinha um limite de sete convites e eu só tinha pensando em convidar seis pessoas. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Mike e Carmen. O de Charlie até hoje não sei muito bem porque coloquei o nome dele na lista. Enfim, agora seria útil.

Edward saiu do banheiro enrolado na toalha. O cabelo pingando nas costas e no peito.

Desviei o olhar completamente abobalhada e falei:

– Precisamos ir ao hotel que Carmen está. Não entreguei o convite dela e de Charlie – por um momento pensei ter visto um pouco de surpresa em seu rosto.

– Tem certeza? – o tom preocupado estava evidente em sua voz. Era esse um dos momentos que me fizeram apaixonar por ele. Edward sempre se preocupava comigo.

– Não, mas preciso tentar.

– Sabe que sempre estarei ao lado, não sabe? – Ele me olhava fixamente, me passando confiança.

Assenti freneticamente com a cabeça, fazendo-o rir.

– É m dos motivos que me fazem tentar. Se eu cair, estará comigo.

– Sempre. – me deu um beijo na testa e depois um selinho nos lábios.

Edward era o meu porto seguro, e com ele para me amparar seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo de conversar com Charlie e perdoá-lo, porque no final teria alguém que me amava e sempre me apoiaria em todas as decisões que tomasse.

* * *

**N/A: **Nem sei como despedir de vocês x.x Espero que tenham gostado. E se ficou alguma coisa incompreensível, é só perguntar que respondo. Ainda tem o epílogo, que vou postar na sexta-feira que vem, mas é bem pequeno mesmo, não consegui escrever nada muito grande, se for comparar com o tamanho dos capítulos =/ Ainda dá tempo dos fantasminhas saírem do além, rs. Até sexta-feira que vem, e prometo que vou escrever uma despedida melhor! Até lá. Beijos

**N/B:** GENTE, ESSE CAPÍTULO FOI O MEU PREFERIDO. E TAMBÉM NÃO FOI! Foi, pois esse Edward lindo deixou esse capítulo perfeito e não foi porque é o ultimo:( (PELO MENOS AINDA TEM O EPÍLOGO) E ESSA CARMEN GENTE? Fiquei mais do que surpresa O: Será que Bella vai realmente perdoá-lo? #ANSIOSA #CURIOSA Edward


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Respirei fundo, tentando diminuir a ansiedade que me consumia lentamente desde algumas horas atrás.

– Você tem que se acalmar, Bella, ou vai borrar toda a maquiagem. – Alice me repreendeu enquanto Rose a apoiava.

Voltei a fechar os olhos e me concentrei em qualquer outra coisa. Não queria pensar no que estava prestes a fazer. Casaria com Edward Cullen me menos de uma hora e a limusine – que deveria me levar para a igreja – havia quebrado quando viria me buscar no salão. É irrelevante dizer que difamaria a empresa responsável até para o papa, se possível fosse.

– Acabaram de ligar – Carmen entrou esbaforida na sala que havia acabado de ser torturada por pinça, cera quente, secador de cabelo, alicate de unha... – já mandaram uma outra limusine, mas só vai chegar daqui a uma hora. Parece que houve um acidente no centro e o trânsito está praticamente parado.

Estava muito bom para ser verdade! Não poderia existir outra data para todas as catástrofes do mundo acontecerem num dia só!

– Bom – aquela voz que já estava me acostumando a ter por perto, falou – Posso levá-la se quiser. Meu carro não é grande igual a limusine, mas dá para levar a noiva e mais duas madrinhas.

Desde o dia em que conversamos civilizadamente e com o Edward ao meu lado, ele havia me pedido desculpas e decidimos começar uma nova página em nossas vidas. E agora Charlie me levaria até o altar do meu próprio casamento. Casar era algo que eu nunca imaginaria que fosse acontecer, e meu pai me levando ao altar seria praticamente impossível de acontecer até alguns anos atrás! Mas naquele momento ele estava me oferecendo uma carona para me unir com Edward perante a Deus e não iria recusá-la.

– Eu aceito – falei logo para não ter chance dele se arrepender depois.

– E eu? – a voz de uma criança me fez lembrar que, por um momento, havia me esquecido daminha própria filha!

– você vem com a gente, ora!- Charlie se manifestou pegando Nessie no colo. – Podemos deixar a tia Alice para trás e você vai no lugar dela. – Ele falou baixo, só para que ela escutasse, mas todos que estavam por perto conseguiram escutar, inclusive Alice.

– Eu escutei isso. – Foi a vez da salva vida de aquário reclamar.

Pelo tanto que a conhecia, resolvi mudar o rumo da conversa ou ela iria brigar com meu pai e só terminariam quando o mundo acabasse – ou talvez só depois do fim do mundo.

– Tá bom. Já chega. Carmen, Nessie e eu vamos no caro de Charlie. Alice e Rose podem ir com seus respectivos maridos.

Saí na frente sem dar chance de ser contestada, mas mesmo assim, ainda consegui escutá-las reclamando:

– Ingrata!

– Fazemos tudo para ela e é assim que nos trata!

•••

– Já estamos chegando? – Reneesme perguntou pela milésima vez, deixando-me mais ansiosa à medida que aproximávamos do local da cerimônia.

Carmen – como sempre sendo uma pessoa perceptiva – me ajudou a ficar um pouco mais calma.

– Já estamos quase chegando, meu amor. E ficar perguntando a cada dois segundos não vai adiantar nada.

Ela parou de questionar sobre quando chegaríamos pelos quinze minutos seguintes, o tempo suficiente para chegarmos a Igreja. Meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca à medida que aproximávamos da porta. Não era preciso nem dizer que quando cheguei ao altar estava quase em outra dimensão!

– Não precisa ficar tão nervosa. Edward não é louco de sair daquele altar – Charlie falou, enquanto nos organizávamos para entrarmos na Igreja.

– Ai dele se pensar em fazer isso.

Comecei a balançar meus pés freneticamente. Tinha que arranjar alguma coisa para passar o tempo ou acabaria enlouquecendo dentro daquele carro.

– Vamos? Já está na hora – ele falou, abrindo a porta para mim.

Respirei fundo e saí dali. Estava tão apreensiva que acabei tropeçando na barra do vestido. Iria cair direto no chão, mas Charlie me segurou.

Ainda não havia me acostumado totalmente com ele agindo como um pai de verdade, apesar de já estar convivendo com ele por mais de cinco anos.

– Obrigada.

– Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação.

Então entramos na igreja e a única coisa que meus olhos conseguiram focalizar foi Edward usando um terno preto que o deixava mais lindo do que já era. Seu cabelo acobreado estava bagunçado – não tanto quanto depois de fazer amor –, mas continuava perfeito. Não podia querer mais nada que isso.

A partir do momento que o padre começou o casamento, minha cabeça estava longe dali, quer dizer, não tão longe assim, porém nada além de Edward, minha filha e eu importaria.

•••

– Esse lugar é paradisíaco – comentei, bebericando um pouco do meu suco de manga.

Olhei ao meu redor, vendo o mar límpido. As pessoas andavam tranquilamente pela praia. Crianças corriam de um lado para o outro e às vezes caiam e começavam a chorar, outras continuavam como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Nessie iria amar isso daqui. – falou Edward, deitando ao meu lado na toalha, me puxando para ficar mais perto dele.

– Se você continuar tão próximo de mim vou buscar nossa filha para ficar aqui e eu ficarei no lugar dela na fazenda com meu pai.

Ele riu e me abraçou forte. Seu corpo suado praticamente se colou no meu, quase me sufocando e praticamente me obrigando a matá-lo lentamente.

– Mal chegamos no Havaí para termos a nossa lua de mel em paz e você já quer me abandonar?

Fez uma carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança, mas mesmo assim não me afetou. Já estava mais que acostumada as suas chantagens. Às vezes ainda sucumbia, porém já estava mais vermelha que tomate e o calor escaldante me matava aos poucos.

– Cuidado que se me virem sozinho, posso ser sequestrado por um bando de mulher necessitadas.

– Elas só vão perder o tempo delas – dei de ombros, sabendo que ele só queria me deixar com ciúmes e irritada.

– Ah, é? Não foi o que aquela loira me disse – e apontou para uma mulher perto de nós que usava um mini biquíni. Fio dental passava longe.

– Não comece, Edward. Não estou com humor pra isso.

– Adoro quando você fica brava – me deu um selinho – seus olhos ganham um tom mais escuro igual a quando geme em meus braços.

Corei absurdamente sem saber o que fazer ou falar. Edward era tão intenso e ao mesmo tempo gentil. Apesar de que ultimamente o seu lado depravado estava aflorando.

– Vamos voltar para o hotel. Se continuarmos aqui, mesmo que debaixo desse guarda-sol, acabaremos tostados igual a Alice quando veio para cá – lembrei dela toda vermelha. Se acontecesse comigo, seria mil vezes pior. – E eu gosto muito de não ser confundida com um camarão tostado.

Ele riu alto e voltamos para o hotel. Tomamos um banho refrescante na banheira – que não durou menos de duas horas. Depois, apreciamos o excelente jantar romântico servido pelo hotel.

– Por que não bebeu do vinho? Está uma delícia. – comentou Edward, sentando do meu lado na cama, oferecendo-me a sua taça cheia com o líquido que eu tanto amava, mas que teria que me abster por alguns meses.

– Estou sem vontade – falei, tentando soar o mais indiferente possível sem obter sucesso.

– E desde quando você não está com vontade de tomar vinho? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, curioso.

– Não é que eu não queira – respirei fundo, sem saber como lhe dar aquela notícia. – Eu só não posso.

Era quase possível escutar seu cérebro trabalhando até que finalmente entendesse o que eu havia dito.

– Quase um mês sem beber nada alcoólico, o humor sempre alterado, os enjôos... – Foi enumerando enquanto se aproximava da minha barriga – Grávida. – Onde depositou vários beijos.

– Nessei vai ganhar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. – Disse, sentindo as lágrimas inundando o meu rosto e o dele.

– Vou ser papai – Ele parecia não acreditar, mas ao mesmo tempo estava radiando de felicidade.

– O melhor pai do mundo.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado. Não vou escrever nenhum bônus porque todas as ideias que tinha já foram escritas. Sem falar que quase não saiu esse epílogo por falta de ideias =/  
Muito obrigada a todo mundo que chegou até aqui. E eu ficarei muito feliz se os fantasminhas saíssem do além, porque eu não mordo, rs :)  
Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar!  
Vocês foram as melhores leitoras que alguém poderia ter!  
Beijão  
**N/B:**Gente, que epílogo foi esse! Edward todo maravilhoso Esse Charlie? Como mudou! Agora ele pode se redimir (Ou pelo menos tentar) com esses netos  
A história foi maravilhosa! Bem escrita (Sei que sou suspeita para falar bjs) e com capítulos empolgantes! Depois de todo sofrimento, Bella teve o final feliz mais do que merecido!


End file.
